Swordsman's Treasure
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: This thing is a train wreck but it's a blast to write. Zoro finds himself a ninja gal! X'D
1. The Shadow Before

**Part One: The Shadow Before**

Ussop twisted the lens on his eye piece zooming in on the two ships ahead in their path. The bigger vessel, clearly a pirate ship was firing on the smaller one. "Luffy! Ship to ship fight ahead! Yo Luffy!"

Luffy ran to the bow with Zoro behind him. He tried focusing on the ships ahead. Already Luffy could see smoke. He pushed his hat further down on his head so it wouldn't blow off. "Can you see anything Ussop?"

The gunner was already looking. The smaller ship was returning fire and its deck was animated by the fighting aboard. "Pirates have boarded the small ship! It's a fight!"

"Big guy's picking on the little guy huh?" Zoro grumbled. _Crap. Luffy is probably going to want to help them. Baka! Always sticking his nose into other people's problems._

"Sanji! Turn us full into the wind!" Luffy commanded. He was indeed turning them to aid the small vessel. "It looks like something is on fire over there."

"So what, it aint our problem!" Zoro's hand dropped to the hilt of his sword.

Luffy frowned at Zoro. "If their ship sinks they could die."

Zoro lifted his nose indignantly. "Not our problem!"

They were coming up on the ship fight fast. Luffy could smell the smoke and then he heard screaming and shouting. He wiggled his ears. "Sounds like…one of those people fighting… is a girl."

Zoro fixed his eyes on the ships they were closing in on. "What? Women and children?"

"Luffy!" Ussop screamed from the crows nest. "I see a woman and a little kid fighting!" he adjusted his goggles and saw the boy no more then ten or twelve take a sword to the gut. _Shit the kid! _"They're being slaughtered!"

Luffy circled his wrist and then his shoulder. _We're just about close enough. _"Not our business ne? Well sorry Zoro, I can't just stand here and do nothing while pirates attack women and children."

Zoro grit his teeth. "I didn't say it like that asshole!"

The Merry speed toward the fighting ships. Cannon fire grew louder as it churned the sea around the two ships. "Luffy!" Ussop gnashed his teeth watching a woman fight pirates back away from the bleeding boy. Ussop saw the boy close his eyes and lay still.

The others had come running toward the bow to see what all the commotion was about. Stray cannon fire fell short of the Merry. "Chopper, be ready to drop anchor and treat the injured," Luffy said drawing his right arm back behind him.

Sanji lit a cigarette. "Looks like some bad shit. Be careful Luffy."

"The pirates have over run the small ship!" Ussop informed hurrying down from above.

"Gum gum no rocket!" Luffy aimed for the aft mast on the smaller ship. As soon as he had a hand around it he let himself fly. His feet left the deck of the Merry and Luffy flew toward the smaller ship trying to see what was happening on deck. The pirate ship fired off another round of cannon balls. One went wild and made a bee line for Luffy. He noticed it too late "Shiiiiiit!" and inflated himself to repel the cannon ball. His hand slipped off the mast and Luffy fell into the sea. "Shiiiiiiiiit!"

"Luffy!" Sanji was already kicking off his shoes. Beside him Zoro was ripping his swords off.

"Hurry!" Nami screamed watching Luffy go under. "He's going to drown!"

Kisa had been too late to save Brodey, the boy was dead. There was another round of cannon fire, the ship shook violently and then Kisa heard someone above her screaming _shiiiit! _ She cast a quick glance over her shoulder and saw a guy in a straw hat fall into the sea. He struggled for a minute to keep his head up and then sank. Behind him two others were jumping off their ship into the sea after their friend.

There was no time to think, instinct took over. _That guy is a hammer. _Kisa tucked her sai into their sheaths, leapt off the boat and landed on the surface of the water. She ran toward the guy that had fallen in as two of his crewmates swam toward him screaming. _No time they won't reach him in time. _Kisa dove under looking for the guy in the straw hat.

Zoro and Sanji swam hard to get to Luffy. This was no time to stop and marvel over the woman's trick of walking on the water. _That's not a devils fruit power or she never would have gone into the water. Could it really be that martial art? _Zoro was cautious. They reached the woman as she brought Luffy to the surface gasping for air. Zoro saw Sanji moving to take their gagging captain when the two ships that had been fighting suddenly exploded in a huge ball of fire.

Kisa's mouth fell open but she had no time to scream before debris of the two exploded ships start to fall. She shoved the guy she had saved at his blond friend. "Here take him!" Kisa let go and swam as fast as she could toward what was left of the burning sinking ships. "Kyo! Tamahome sensei! Mina!"

"Oi Zoro, move your ass," Sanji barked. "Don't let her get near those sinking ships. She'll get sucked under and drown!"

Luffy coughed, "Help her."

Zoro did. He swam as hard as he could to catch up but she disappeared below the surface before he could reach her. "Don't go under on me damnit!" G_reat how am I supposed to find her now?_ He didn't have time to think about it; right now Luffy was counting on him. He took a deep breath and dove under. It was as Sanji had suspected, the woman was being dragged under with a sizeable chunk of ship. He made it to her just as she let go of one of her dead nakama. Zoro reached for her and took her arm. She cooperated with him and their combined strength was enough to make it back to the surface. Zoro popped his head above water and sucked in a deep breath.

"He got her," Sanji said to water logged Luffy. He started to back stroke them back to the Going Merry Go. "Oi Zoro! Let's go!"

Zoro turned to the woman he had just saved. She was watching the remains of the two ships sink with horrified eyes. There were no other survivors save her. "Hey," he wasn't sure what to say to her. She cut her eyes over to him and Zoro saw the devastation there. _Her nakama… _Zoro nodded toward the merry go. "Come on." He started to swim that way. A moment later she was behind him, but not swimming. The woman was once again walking on the surface of the water. As he got closer to the ship he could hear Ussop and Chopper freaking out about it _Suge! Suge!_ Zoro kept his opinion to himself. He had heard rumors of a martial art that disciplined such trickery.

Sanji hauled Luffy aboard first and the woman came up the ladder behind him. Sanji helped her to the deck of the ship. "Are you alright miss?" he eyed the lovely young lady that could walk on water.

Zoro leapt to the deck behind her. "Luffy!" he scolded at once.

Luffy sat at Ussop's feet with his tongue hanging out. "I hate salt water. Sanji? Oi Sanji make me a drink!"

Sanji frowned at Luffy. "Make it yourself asshole. Can't you see I'm trying to comfort a lady here?"

Zoro frowned at Sanji. He put an arm around the woman and pulled her a step back from Sanji. "Don't start your shit love cook."

Sanji cut his cold eyes up to Zoro. "Just what do you think you're doing man handling a lady like that you cheap shitty bastard?"

Nami stepped out from behind Ussop. "Shut up!" she yelled startling everyone into silence. Now that she had their attention Nami stepped over to the woman that had saved Luffy. She frowned up at Zoro, "What you wanna marry her?" Nami slapped Zoro's arm off of the woman's shoulder and turned to the dismayed looking stranger. "Our condolences on your crew and our thanks for saving Luffy. I'm Nami, this is Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Luffy is the guy you saved, Chopper and up there is Robin." Nami tried to smile. "And you are?"

Everyone was watching and listening. "I'm Kisa."

"Are you hurt Kisa?" Sanji asked immediately taken with the lovely young woman. She had the palest blue eyes Sanji had ever seen. _They're like ice…_

Kisa shook her head and cut her eyes over to the wreckage sinking below the surface. _Everyone… they're all dead… _"I… am okay."

Zoro stared down at the woman. "You sure? Chopper is a doctor."

Nami stepped forward and put her hand on Kisa's shoulder. She felt terrible for her. "Why don't you come with me Kisa? I can at least give you something dry to put on."

Kisa rolled her eyes back to Nami. There was compassion in her eyes. "Yeah, thanks."

Nami led Kisa away from the others to get her into something dry. "Drink Sanji," Luffy whined again from the deck.

Sanji rung out his tie. "Yeah I think we could all use a drink. Poor Ka swan most of all."

"Ka swan?" Zoro grunted at Sanji.

Sanji loosened his soggy tie. "That's right. Did you not see what a beautiful woman that we have plucked from the sea?"

"She walked on water!" Chopper was still in the throes of amazement.

"Sugee!" Ussop agreed.

"Maybe she's a witch," Zoro teased the cowards.

Chopper blinked. "A witch? Ahhh!"

Zoro chuckled satisfied while Chopper and Ussop ran circles on the deck. "Not funny marimo," Sanji scolded.

Luffy finally stood up. "Oi Sanji…drink…"

Sanji rolled his eyes annoyed. "Just let me get into something dry."

Once dry attire had been put into play Sanji went back to the galley to fix the crew some drinks. It was still a little early for cocktails, but it was hardly an issue considering what the day had been like. Sanji felt bad for the pretty lady with the icy blue eyes. _Poor Ka swan. I wonder if she has someplace to go now that her ship is gone. _

Luffy wandered into the galley with Zoro behind him. "Drink Sanji," he begged.

"I'm getting it asshole!" Sanji huffed. He pulled out a beer mug and drew Luffy a beer.

"Me too Sanji," Zoro said seating himself at the table.

Sanji finished pouring Luffy's beer and grabbed another mug. "I didn't take this job to be catering to you bastards."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever love cook. Just Gimmie a beer."

Sanji carried their beers to the table and set them down. Luffy grabbed his and started chugging. "Oi oi take it easy Luffy. You'll be drunk before dinner time."

The door to the galley opened and Nami stepped in. Kisa was behind her in one on Nami's t-shirts and shorts. Zoro lifted his mug and looked at the women as they came in and over to the table. He thought something looked weird about Nami's shirt on Kisa. It took him a minute to realize that her boobs were bigger then Nami's and they stretched the shirt more. "Yo," Zoro sipped his beer.

"Can I get you ladies a refreshing drink?" Sanji bowed a little.

Nami and Kisa sat at the table. "Sure Sanji," Nami answered. "And spike it please. I think Kisa could use a drink." She smiled at her new friend. Nami had talked to her a little in her room.

"Right away," Sanji turned and set to the task.

Luffy took another swig of beer and looked at Kisa. "Oi Kisa, thank you for saving me."

Kisa looked over at Luffy. "A hammer like you should be more careful out at sea."

Zoro eyed Kisa suspiciously. "How did you know Luffy's a hammer ne?"

Across the table the swordsman was giving Kisa the hard eyeball. _What is he stupid? _"Luffy ate the gum gum fruit didn't he?"

"How did you know that?"

She frowned at the swordsman. Clearly the guy didn't trust her. "I saw him stretch and inflate. I knew his abilities were of the paramecia fruit."

Zoro eyed her over his mug of beer. "You're pretty smart eh?"

Luffy ignored Zoro for the moment. "Oi you're pretty smart Kisa." Luffy chuckled. "And you can walk on water too. Sugee!"

She was glad for Luffy's pleasant distraction. "It's nothing really."

"Are you a witch? Zoro says you're a witch" Luffy tried to look scary.

"Aho!" Zoro shoved Luffy hard. "Don't tell her that! She'll curse me!"

Robin's voice floated through the door. "I don't think Kisa chan is a witch," Robin stepped in and assessed the situation. "But that sure was some trick."

"It's chakra," Kisa offered. She peeked at Zoro. "It's a shinobi art not witchcraft."

"Shinobi!" Zoro and Robin said together.

Kisa's right hand instinctively dropped to the hilt of her sai. "What of it?"

_She's not a witch she's a… _"N-no way! There aren't any real ninja are there?" Zoro gasped staring at the woman with the cold scary eyes.

"The Shinobi are one of the oldest civilizations of people on the Grand Line," Robin stepped forward. "Are you really from…"

Kisa nodded relaxing a little. "Hai, I am a shinobi from Home. Hyuuga Kisa." She bowed her head to Robin. The woman seemed intelligent and curious, but not dangerous.

Luffy sipped his beer. "You're a ninja Kisa? Sugee!"

"Yamero Luffy," Zoro barked. He stared Kisa down. "She could be dangerous."

Sanji turned and set drinks in front of Nami and Kisa. "Shut up asshole. Ka swan was just about to tell us about herself and I for one am very interested. Drink Robin?"

Robin moved to sit with Nami and Kisa. "Thank you Sanji."

"Shut up Zoro and let Kisa talk," Nami picked up her drink and sipped.

"Yes Ka chan," Robin settled in her seat. "Won't you tell us about the shinobi?"

Everyone was listening so Kisa did. She told them the shinobi nation was broken up into five kingdoms on a great island known as Home. Each kingdom maintained a village of warriors, shinobi that they could call on in times of trouble. For many hundreds of years the shinobi worked together to repel any that would come to Home to plunder. Treasure and history were both abundant on Home. In time the kingdoms came to have disagreements, quarrels and then civil war. Civil war raged for years; kingdoms constantly switched sides throwing the balance of power into turmoil. The civil war era ended when Home was once again rediscovered by the outside world. Two decades of shaky alliances later, Home was on the verge of collapse. A fleet of fifteen Kushan ships arrived at Home and began an all out assault.

The shinobi were a people of long protected heritage and so they tried to do just that. While the greedy and corrupt fell to the Kushan armies the shinobi escaped on the 15 Kushan ships in the bay. All five of the villages were represented on the shanghaied ships and they set out into the Grand Line leaving Home to its fate. It was decided before the ships sailed off in different directions to hide their precocious passengers from the rest of the world that in ten years time; when all of the shinobi sailing the grand line were of age the shinobi would return Home and reclaim it.

Kisa had been just ten years old when they sailed away from Home. Over the years the shinobi broke into smaller groups aboard numerous vessels. For the past four years Kisa had been sailing with Tamahome sensei and the rest of her team, Kyo, Brodey, Yahiko and Heero. "Yahiko Heero and Brodey were all suffering from grand line fever when we were attacked. They were… too sick to fight. Tamahome sensei…" Kisa picked up her glass and took a big drink of what Sanji had made her. Thankfully it had just the right kick.

"I'm sorry about your nakama Ka swan," Sanji said and meant it.

"So you were heading home?" Luffy asked. _Ninja lady! Sugee!_

"Well…kind of."

"Kind of?" Nami sipped her drink too. "Were you lost?"

Kisa took a deep breath. "The thing is, when we left Home out of the fifteen ships only five carried an eternal pose. I haven't seen one on years."

"You can't navigate the grand line without a log pose!" Nami was shocked.

Robin felt her hopes sink. "You've lost the way back to Home?"

"The shinobi can read the stars. The sea and the weather may change in the grand line, but Orion and Isis are constant."

"Orion…" Robin marveled. "The ancient mariner's sea god."

Kisa nodded a little. "Those with an eternal pose marked the way back Home."

"Marked?" Luffy asked.

"On the islands they visited the shinobi left a mark for other shinobi to follow."

Zoro had heard plenty of scary stories about ninja when he was a kid. Mostly they involved the trickster sneaking up behind you and killing you quick. _They really can walk on anything ne? This chick is pretty scary. We should hurry up and get her off of…_

"We'll help you find a mark Kisa," Luffy offered immediately.

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing? You want her to sneak up behind you and kill you?" Zoro kicked Luffy in the shin.

"Shut up Zoro you dweeb!" Nami snapped at him.

Zoro glared at Nami. "Ninja are assassins!"

"So was I once," Robin reminded. She looked at Kisa. "Like Luffy, I also ate a devils fruit as a child." She popped some arms out of the table for show. "Chopper is a reindeer that ate the huma huma fruit. Zoro is a wanted criminal. The marines have a bounty on his head, and mine."

"And mine," Luffy giggled. "We're the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Kisa looked around at the strange group and downed another swallow of her drink. _I've been rescued by pirates…. Weird pirates!_

"We're going to sail to the end of the grand line and find one piece," Luffy bubbled excited. "You can come with us and we'll help you find Home."

"I…uh…" Kisa didn't know what to say.

Luffy smiled a little. "Oi, what other choice do you have Kisa ne? Your ship and your nakama have been taken by the sea."

"Luffy!" Nami hissed. "You insensitive jackass!"

Robin smiled sadly. "Luffy is right. Ka chan is alone now. She doesn't even know where to find any of her people. Perhaps if she sails with us she can find shinobi or even Home." _Home… I just know that there is a polyglyph on that island! _

Sanji didn't care for Luffy's tactless approach, but he could dig the concept. "I'm sorry you lost your nakama Ka swan, but you should listen to Luffy. We could help."

Nami tried to relax. "Yes and even though our nakama may appear _stupid_ they're all quite strong and brave."

_Sail with these people? I don't even know them. _"Why would you…want me with you?"

"A nakama that can walk on water!" Luffy nearly burst. "Cool ninja lady you just got to join us!" Everyone but Zoro and Kisa laughed. She turned red and slouched in her seat and Zoro kept an eye on her.

"Thank you Luffy. I'll think about it," Kisa finally managed.

"Sugee sugee!" Luffy finished his drink. "Sanji, another beer!"

As the days passed aboard the Going Merry Go the crew got to know the ninja they had saved from the sea and she came to know them too. Kisa found the Straw Hat pirates most likeable. She and Robin could sit and talk history for hours, Ussop was always working on some new neat invention, and Sanji was doting. Nami was enjoying having a tough girl aboard and set straight to showing Kisa the right way to nail the guys in the head when they acted stupid. She used Luffy as her example thumping him repeatedly before Kisa finally made her stop. "I got it Nami I got it!" Chopper was always full of questions and Luffy made Kisa laugh. The only one that didn't really warm up to her was the swordsman that practiced santoryu.

Kisa had been aboard the Merry for over a week. She was in desperate need of a workout, but no one seemed to want to spar with her. Sanji said he could never bring himself to attack a woman and Kisa was afraid to cut Luffy with her sai. The only one that left to train with was Zoro. At least with him she could practice with weapons. She didn't think he would have much of a problem sparring with her.

She gave it a little thought and then decided _to hell with it. Zoro will just have to do. _Kisa walked over to the swordsman sleeping on deck. "You Zoro, get up lets train." He mumbled incoherently and Kisa frowned. "Yo Zoro!" she kicked him in the side.

Zoro awoke to a kick in the ribs. "Oww!" he blinked up at Kisa. "What did you kick me for huh?"

"Get up, let's train."

"Huh?" Zoro's hand instinctively reached for his swords. "Train? I was _sleeping_!"

"Aho! You're always sleeping! You're the laziest fighter I've ever met," Kisa lifted a brow. "If you can really fight at all that is."

_You wanna fight me bitch? _"Lazy huh? Maybe I just don't need to train as hard as you," Zoro defended getting to his feet. He frowned down at the shinobi woman watching him with dangerous eyes. He grinned wickedly at her. "You want to fight Kisa?"

_Well doesn't he look smug? _Kisa laughed confident she could kick Zoro's ass any day of the week. He was strong, but she was stronger. "Aho, you can't win against me. I just wanted some training with weapons is all." She reached down and unsheathed her sai. Kisa tapped the blades together. "A little practice ne?"

Zoro readjusted the swords at his waist. "I think you mean it's you that can't beat me. I'm stronger then you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm a guy."

She shook her head. "Sex doesn't matter."

Zoro blinked at her. _What was that about sex? _"Sex what?"

"It doesn't matter," she repeated.

Zoro shrugged. "Yeah but it's nice."

_What…is this idiot thinking? _"I mean it doesn't matter that I'm female. You can't beat me Zoro."

"Are you betting sex that I can't beat you?" _Today must be my lucky day! _

Kisa's eyebrow twitched annoyed. _How dumb is he? _"No Zoro, I wasn't betting anything."

Zoro chuckled and pointed to himself with his thumb. "Cuz you know I'll beat you and then you'd have to put out."

That was enough of his idiocy. Kisa's fist swung through the air and hit Zoro on top of the head just as Nami had showed her. "Urasaina!"

His hands flew up to his aching dome. _That punch hurt_! "That hurt you bitch!"

Kisa narrowed her eyes at him. "Weakling. I put less then fifty percent of my strength in that punch. Maybe training with you is futile." It was a white lie; she had hit him with about half of her force sure that he could take it.

Zoro grit his teeth at Kisa. _Fifty percent huh? Is that close to half? _Zoro wasn't great at math but he could guess that Kisa was pretty strong. "You've got two sai I've got two swords. Since you're not weak I wont have to go easy on you just cuz you're a woman." He drew a sword for each hand.

"And I won't go easy on you just because you're stupid."

"Keh! You sure a mean bitch aren't you Kisa? I'm going to enjoy defeating you."

Kisa smiled and laughed. "Try it Zoro."

He did. For the next hour and a half Zoro tried to get the one up on Kisa and couldn't do it. She was too fast and it drained a lot of his strength deflecting her sai. Mid battle Zoro realized that Kisa hadn't been kidding about her strength either. She was incredibly strong. Zoro had never heard of a woman that possessed such strength. She was fast, strong and nimble as a cat on crack; able to leap over Zoro's head in a single bound. She matched him blow for blow until Zoro was ready to fall over from exhaustion.

Zoro tried to catch his breath and sheathed his swords. "That's it I quit."

Kisa was winded too. It had been an excellent sparring match. Zoro adjusted to her weapons pretty quickly. "Giving up on defeating me already?" she jabbed tucking her sai away.

"No, I just need a drink." He smiled a little and started toward the galley. "We can continue this fight later right Kisa? Maybe… in the afternoons?"

A training schedule was something Kisa could relate to. _Finally something familiar. _Kisa stepped up behind Zoro. She was thirsty too. "I guess we could do that."

"I must need practice if I can't even beat a woman," Zoro scoffed.

Kisa glared at him. "Aho, I'm stronger then you."

Zoro looked down at Kisa as they moved amidships. "I will admit it I didn't know there were women as strong as you are Kisa."

She laughed. "Our strength is very different Zoro. You rely on those big muscles of yours and I concentrate chakra."

Zoro lifted an eyebrow. _Oh? What's this?_ "You think I have big muscles ne? Are you flirting with Zoro sensei-?"

Kisa didn't let Zoro finish. She thumped him on the head again and stepped past him into the galley. "Oi Sanji kun?"

Zoro grabbed his head. _Damnit I almost bit my tongue off! _"Kisa!"

"Ka swan Can I get you a cool beverage?" Sanji offered.

_Bitch! Mean bitch! _Zoro stomped into the galley behind Kisa. "Sanji! Beer! Now!"

Sanji was already making Kisa's drink for her. "Since when do I gotta respond to your monosyllabic grunts? I'm fixing a drink for Ka swan. She needs a drink that will re hydrate her so that her supple skin will not dry out. If you want a beer asshole, pour it yourself."

Zoro frowned at Kisa. She was smiling at Sanji. _Keh! Now I even gotta get my own beer! Damn love cook. _Zoro got up and got his own damn beer. He sat back down at the table giving Kisa the hard eyeball. "So you wanna train in the afternoons?"

Kisa nodded. "Yes Zoro. I think you need some practice. I don't want to beat you that badly when we finally set foot on dry land," she mocked sweetly.

He downed a generous swallow of his beer. "Then I guess when we don't have to take it easy on the Merry we can have ourselves a real throw down huh?"

Sanji laughed and set Kisa's drink down in front of her. "You wont hurt him too bad will you Ka swan"

"Of course not Sanji," Kisa smiled up at the cook. She sipped her drink and laughed a little. Zoro was an idiot, but at least now she had found a way that she could relate to him too; the art of war. _Maybe I'll be okay here on the Merry after all._

They pulled into a cove of an uninhabited island nearly a week later late in the afternoon. While waiting for the log pose to set Luffy, Chopper and Ussop did a little exploring near the coast. The women decided they wanted some time away from all of the testosterone. Robin packed them a picnic basket filled mostly with wine bottles and the ladies went ashore for a break.

Zoro had stayed aboard so that he would be first in line for grub when Sanji was done cooking. It was getting close to meal time when Zoro found Sanji at the bow of the Merry and headed his way. From the bow of the ship Zoro could see Kisa sitting with Robin and Nami on the beach. "Oi, what are they doing?"

Sanji sighed watching the women. "A little girl time, I'm afraid we weren't invited."

"Of course not we're men." Zoro adjusted his swords. "Manly men, pirates, plunderers of the sea! We don't need to go to some stupid woman's tea party!"

Sanji leaned over the rail watching from a distance. "They took all the good wine. I bet they'll come back drunk." He smiled and hit his cigarette. He was watching when Kisa got up and started toward the water. "Oh? Going to go swimming Ka swan? Got your bathing suit on…or not? Take it off Ka swan"

Zoro smacked Sanji in the back of the head. "Don't look at them if they're gonna get naked aho! Nami will charge us money!"

Sanji bit down on his cigarette. "Marimo," he growled threateningly.

Zoro cut his eyes back over to the women on the beach. Lucky for his wallet nobody was undressing, but maybe Zoro was just a little disappointed too. Instead Kisa had walked out onto the water. Nami and Robin were watching her, now so were he and Sanji. "What's she doing now?"

"Ka swan can walk on water…It's just amazing," Sanji marveled.

"Keh! It's a ninja trick. I've heard they can make their hands and feet stick to anything."

Sanji just smiled as the devious thoughts ran through his head. He watched Kisa out on the water. In the sunset it seemed as if the sea around her feet shimmered _No it glowed. _Kisa turned a circle using her toe to kick up the water around her. The droplets flew up into the air and Kisa took a stance. A second later her hands were moving so fast Sanji couldn't even see them anymore. "Nani!"

Zoro's jaw hung slack. _She's… she's hitting the water she kicked up as its falling…What incredible speed!_ She stilled her arms bringing them together in front of her. Kisa moved her hands weird and then there was an explosion of smoke around her, like she set off a smoke bomb. The wind drew the smoke away and Zoro saw five Kisa's standing on the surface of the sea. "Nani! There's more of her?"

_Five! There's five of them! _"Sugee Ka swan Sugee!" Sanji cheered hanging over the rail and waving. "Can you make a couple more of you for me?"

Zoro blinked and saw the other Kisa's return to what they were made out of, sea water. _So it really aint a devils fruit that makes her like this. It must be some of that ninja trickery, witchcraft or voodoo or something! _"It's a trick."

Sanji laughed and blew kisses to the ladies. "It's a great trick! Can you imagine a Ka swan for each arm? Ménage-Ka-swan!"

He wasn't quite sure what the love cook was saying, but he grasped the concept. "Shut up you slob. I don't wanna hear yer sick little fantasies." He frowned at Kisa. She was almost back to Nami and Robin. Robin passed Kisa her glass of wine.

"Yo Zoro, how are you going to beat Ka swan when she can do shit like that?"

Zoro grit his teeth. "I'll figure out the trick to her witchery."

"You going to ask her to show you how to do it?"

"No," he snapped. "I can figure it out on my own. I don't need Kisa to show me anything."

"Pride goeth before the fall Zoro," Sanji puffed his cigarette and pitched it overboard.

"Pride my ass. I train with Kisa everyday. I know all her moves."

Sanji rolled his eyes over to Zoro briefly. "You mean you think you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It mean's the two of you have always fought in a small space taking it easy because of the Merry. What are you going to do if Kisa decides to fight from a distance? Ninja throw things at people you know, sharp things. They are masters of camouflage, outstanding at not being seen. Who knows what other powers Kisa will have at her disposal on dry land. And Ka swan is fast Zoro, way faster then you."

Unfortunately for Zoro that was true. Kisa's hands had been a blur. "I'll have to try and get her into a close combat fight. I'll have to overpower her with my strength."

"What about her strength? She's been holding out on you Zoro. She hasn't shown you her full strength yet."

"So what? She hasn't felt my full strength yet either. You think I'd actually be overpowered by a woman!" _ridiculous! I can beat Kisa easy!_

"Oi oi don't ask me to inflate your ego. I'm warning you Zoro, when you fight her you'll lose. Ka swan will out wit you. It's what ninja do. Just be glad it isn't a death match."

Zoro glared at Sanji. "I'll beat her."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "We'll see."

Lucky for Zoro the log pose set overnight and they headed back out to sea. Their fight on dry land was temporarily postponed but Zoro and Kisa kept up with their training. The next island had a fun port and for the time being training was forgotten about. The women had a great time in town and when the Merry sailed away from Port Owasco, Kisa was still aboard. Back out at sea Ussop took care of affixing Kisa's bunk bed over Nami's in the girls' room. The ninja had become a Straw Hat pirate after spending three weeks with her new friends.

They stocked up on supplies at port which was good because the next island didn't have one. There was a small fishing village, but not much else. Luffy was disappointed in the lack of restaurants. Kisa hadn't forgotten about sparring with Zoro on dry land. He had been getting cocky lately in their matches. It was time to show him who was boss. "Yo Zoro, you still wanna spar?" Kisa asked grinning as they disembarked.

_So it's a fight you want ne? _Zoro grinned wickedly. He would beat Kisa once and for all now that he didn't have to worry about the Merry. He looked down to a deserted strip of beach. "How bout over there?"

Kisa looked where Zoro was looking. "Sure, when?"

"Why don't we get it on now?"

Kisa looked at Zoro wondering if he realized what a lecher he sounded like half the time. _No he doesn't, he's just smug and dumb. _"Don't you want to see the village?"

"Screw the crappy village. I can tell it's crappy from here. I bet they don't even have a decent bar and if they have a bar the whisky is probably the cheap watered down shit."

Kisa frowned at his babbling. _Jerk. _"Hey Zoro," Kisa lifted a hand using her thumb to hold back her index finger.

Zoro looked at Kisa. It looked like she was going to thwack him in the forehead and he laughed. "What are you going to do with that ne?"

Kisa released her finger and it hit Zoro in the head. "This." She had concentrated a great deal of chakra into her finger and the force of the little tap sent Zoro flying down the beach as he screamed startled.

"Good for you Ka chan," Robin chortled. Luffy and Nami burst into hysterics as Zoro got to his feet down the beach. Sanji Ussop and Chopper stared with their mouths agape.

Zoro got to his feet rubbing his forehead. _What the fuck was that? She just hit me with one little finger! _Zoro's hand dropped to his sword as Kisa started down the beach after him. _Is that her strength? Her true strength! That's…insane! She's a monster!_

Kisa headed to Zoro on the beach. "You still wanna fight me?"

Zoro grit his teeth. "What the hell are you woman ne? What kind of trick was that?" Kisa kept coming and Zoro started to sweat. "It's a trick. No woman can have such monstrous strength!"

Her hands went to her sai and Kisa pulled them free. She tapped the blades together. "You've seen my strength, now show me yours." She fixed him with scary eyes. "And don't disappoint me Zoro. I'd hate to find out you were all talk."

_Bitch! _Zoro drew a sword in each hand. "You really wanna see my strength? A little woman like you?"

_Little? _Kisa's eyebrow twitched annoyed. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Zoro snorted a laugh. "Then come!" Zoro took a stance and then _Nani! _Kisa vanished in a blur. His eyes darted left and right. _Shit where is she!_

Kisa appeared behind Zoro with her sai handle pointed at his head. "Too slow," she hit him in the head and Zoro staggered forward.

He whirled on her bringing his swords up to catch her sai. _Shit! Her speed! _Kisa pushed forward and Zoro slid back in the sand. He was beginning to feel her real strength. "Deme!" Zoro ground his feet into the sand and pushed back.

Kisa let Zoro gain a little ground and then pushed him back again. "You gonna get serious with me or what Zoro?"

"Bitch! You really wanna fight me!" Zoro pushed against Kisa's incredible strength again. Their force rattled their locked weapons together.

Kisa jumped back breaking the deadlock. "I want you to fight me using your santoryu."

Zoro frowned. "Are you nuts? Do you want me to kill you?"

Kisa twirled a sai in her hand and pointed it at him. "Don't worry about it Zoro, you can't hit me."

"I put more into my attacks then just steel you know." _Baka! Is she crazy? My demon wind would slice her up._

"Good. Then you can be some real competition for a change."

"Keh!" Zoro's lip curled into a snarl. "Alright, if that's how you wanna play." He stuck his swords in the sand and removed the bandana from his arm. "Don't come crying to me if you get hurt." He tied his do rag on his head and unsheathed Wado. He pulled it out and pointed it at her. "Be sure you want to do this Kisa."

She smiled at his bravado. _Such an egomaniac! _"Oh, I'm sure Zoro. Come on, let's fight."

Zoro put his sword in his teeth and took up the other two. He put his game face on and charged. Kisa let Zoro get close enough to get some exercise blocking all three swords at once. She evaluated his style as their weapons clashed. As promised Zoro didn't hold back and unleashed an all out assault. Finally Kisa had to jump back from his relentless attacks. The two stood on the sand panting and eyeing each other for a moment and then they broke into a run down the beach.

"Sugee," Ussop marveled watching the fight.

At Ussop's feet Chopper piped up, "Kisa can keep up with Zoro!"

"Ka swan is truly amazing," Sanji said lighting up.

Nami and Robin stood together so Nami asked her, "Ne Robin, how long will they be able to fight like that?"

"As long as it takes I guess," Robin replied and smiled. "They look pretty evenly matched to me. So long as Zoro keeps Ka chan's too busy to perform a jutsu he could have the advantage."

"Could have?" _Not does?_ Nami wondered.

"Ka chan can make herself as strong as Zoro, stronger even using her chakra."

"I see," Ussop pulled down his goggles for a closer look at the fight. "I see. Kisa's sai have a blue glow around them. Chakra. She's using ninja power to compete with Zoro's awesome strength."

Chopper bubbled, "Ninja power really! Sugee!"

Ussop focused in better on the fight. "Zoro's trying to hit her, but Kisa just keeps jumping away or blocking his strikes." They were kicking up sand and it was getting harder to see. "Oh! They've locked weapons again. Oh! Now Ka chan is flipping over Zoro's head. Oh! She punched Zoro in the jaw!"

"That creation better not hit Ka swan back," Sanji grumbled annoyed.

Nami blinked at the sand cloud down the beach. _He's only trying to hit her with his sword. _"Ne Robin?"

"Daijoubu desu. They won't kill each other. Warriors train to the extreme all the time. Mr. Swordsman and Miss Ninja are probably enjoying their fight."

"Enjoying it?" Nami wrinkled her nose.

"Yep," Sanji puffed. "Zoro's probably got a chubby being able to cut loose like this."

Nami punched Sanji in the head. "Shut up slob. I don't wanna hear that!"

Robin laughed lightly. "For two such fighters a battle like this," she hid a smile in her hand. She had been watching the pair over the last week or so. If she had a berri for every time she saw Zoro checking Ka chan out, even in the middle of their training when his eyes should be elsewhere, she would be rich. "Foreplay," she giggled.

"Nani?" Sanji gasped dismayed. "But I wanna have foreplay with Ka swan too!"

Robin took care of this one. One of her hands appeared on Sanji's shoulder and slapped him in the face. "So cruel Robin chwan"

"Oh!" Ussop adjusted his goggles again.

"What is it Ussop?" Chopper looked up at him.

"I think…eh? I think they're talking."

Zoro stared at Kisa breathing hard. "Oh? That all you got? If that's the case then why don't you just make some more of you?" Zoro slid his right foot back watching Kisa carefully. She was a tough opponent. If his ego wasn't so wounded he might have been impressed. "I saw that ninja witchery of yours."

"Water clone jutsu?" she pant. It had been a while since Kisa had to fight this hard. She had missed the thrill of it. _He's good, but he still can't beat me. _

"Whatever trick that was. What good will it do you?"

She moved so fast it was a blur. Kisa dropped her sai and moved through the hand seals quickly. Smoke surrounded her and she took up her weapons again. The wind blew the smoke away and a clone stood to either side of Kisa with their weapons ready. "I think the three of us can kick your ass!"

Zoro bit down on the hilt of his sword. _Shit!_ "Bring it bitches!"

"Oh! There's three Kisa's charging Zoro!" Ussop reported excitedly.

_Shit, no other choice. You better not die Kisa! _Zoro positioned his swords as the Kisa's charged him. _Don't you dare die Kisa! _Zoro stepped into the move. "Oni Giri!"

His swords destroyed her clones and Kisa dropped to avoid the attack. _Shit! _She had enough moment up to keep going so Kisa dove feet first between Zoro's legs.

He watched her clones disappear in a puff of smoke and then Kisa was sliding under him. He had the briefest moment to think _shit my balls she's gonna punch me in the balls with that monstrous strength of hers and break my ass! Can Chopper fix squished balls! _And then Kisa was behind him. "Shitamata!"

Kisa kicked Zoro in the back and sent him flying forward. He caught himself and canted drunkenly as he turned to face her. Kisa was breathing heavy, sweat rolled down her forehead. She was using a lot of chakra to keep up with Zoro's strength. She felt something itch at her lip and Kisa blew out a puff of air. She watched as some of her sliced hair _holy hell he cut my bangs! _fluttered into the sand.

He couldn't go on like this. Kisa was too fast and too strong. "Aint you tired yet mean bitch!" he yelled from his safe distance away.

"If you're tired we'll finish this now." She had to before her chakra was depleted. "Ora!" Kisa charged. She launched herself at Zoro and fed most of what remained of her chakra into her arms and her sai. Their weapons clashed and Kisa bent Zoro backwards. It was easy enough to trip him and pin him to the ground with his own swords at his throat. Kisa drove her knees into his chest. "Do you yield?"

_Shit she beat me! You gotta be fucking kidding me? She beat me! _Zoro grit his teeth. "Deme! You bitch Kisa! How did you!"

She realized his ego was aching Zoro most of all. Kisa relaxed and stood up. "I win."

Zoro sat up glaring at her. "You expect someone to beat that unholy strength!

Kisa looked down at Zoro. "Only one that I have fought has ever been able to beat me. Umino Griffith, no one else."

Zoro spit his sword out of his mouth. "So what!" he stood re sheathing his swords.

Kisa put away her sai. "So nothing. I won. That is all."

"You won this time Kisa, but I don't give up that easily. I will beat you." Zoro turned and stomped up the beach and into the trees.

"Yo Zoro, don't you wanna see the village?" Kisa called after him.

"Screw your crappy village mean bitch!" With that he was gone.

_Youch bruised male ego coming through. _Kisa smiled a little and turned back to the others. She waved a hand at them hurrying up the beach to re join them. "How was that?"

"You're awesome Ka swan Let me buy you a drink please!" Sanji flattered.

Kisa laughed a little and went to stand by Nami. "Sure let's go."

They hit the only pub in town and Luffy started eating. The others sat with him enjoying the islands native rum. It was pretty good. Near sundown Sanji suggested rolling Luffy back to the ship before he ate them out of all of their funds. The crew returned to the Merry and Robin notices that Zoro was not yet aboard. Immediately she knew the idiot had gotten lost. "Ka chan?" she asked sweetly. "I think Zoro must have wandered too far. Would you be a dear and go collect him for us."

"Me? Why me?" _He's probably still brooding and pissed at me._

"Ninja are trackers ne?" Robin smiled.

_Crap. _"Okay, I'll go get him." Kisa hopped overboard and went looking for Zoro.

The sun was setting when Kisa finally caught up to Zoro. She jumped down from the tree in front of him. "Yo Zoro."

Zoro startled. "What you can just drop out of the sky too?" he had cooled off since his defeat on the beach, but that didn't mean he wanted to see the one who had beaten him.

"I use the trees." She could sense Zoro was still bent over losing.

Zoro frowned down at her. "The trees huh? Like a monkey."

She couldn't help but frown. "Yeah like a monkey."

He wasn't sure pissing her off was such a good idea. "What are you doing here Kisa?"

"Robin asked me to find you."

"Oh." He was lost but wouldn't admit it. Zoro turned left and started down what he thought was a path.

Kisa let Zoro get a few steps ahead before she started to follow. _Wow, he really is a brooding asshole. _She held her tongue for as ling as she could and then, "Yo Zoro…you seem a little mad."

"I'm not mad," he huffed. He had given it some thought. "I'm just pissed I couldn't beat you."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Zoro, that is mad."

Zoro stopped and turned around to face Kisa. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at me. There should never be a fight that I can't win."

"Oh why not?" _Male pride?_

"Mihawk," Zoro frowned at the thought of the swordsman. "Hawkeye Mihawk, the swordsman I must defeat to become the greatest in the world."

Kisa was surprised by Zoro's high aspiration. "The greatest…but why? Is fame that important to you?"

He shook his head. "Not fame, a promise. I grew up always trying to beat Kuina. We made a promise that one day one of us would become the greatest swordsman in all the world. Kuina is dead now, she has been for a long time, but I'm still here. As long as I am alive I will do everything in my power to become the best."

"Zoro…" It was a side of him she had never seen before. Zoro was sad, determine.

"Kuina was the only girl that ever beat me, until today." Zoro stared down at the ninja wondering what she was thinking. She didn't look mad or dangerous. There was a soft look in her chilly blue eyes. "I got beat by you."

"I tried to tell you that our strength is different Zoro. I can use my chakra to make myself much stronger and faster. You didn't lose because you're weak."

"No, just not strong enough." It was weird looking down at her like this. Not long ago he would have loved to just haul off and pop the mean bitch in the jaw. _And now I'm telling her stuff? What the hell? _Zoro shook his head. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

Zoro started to turn away and Kisa caught his arm. "Hey wait a minute Zoro."

He stopped in mid turn and looked at her. Kisa had grabbed his arm, not hard just enough to get his attention. _She's touching me. _"What?"

"I can help you…with your chakra. Show you how to use it."

"What? Ninja voodoo? You gonna curse me witch?"

She let his annoying jabs slide for the moment. His story had moved her. Zoro was trying to live out his friends dream. _A girl he lost. _"It's not voodoo. I can show you how to be stronger like me."

Zoro shuffled a step closer to Kisa staring her down. "So chakra is where you get that insane strength of yours."

"I've been telling you that for about a month now Zoro."

"So what? Your strength's not real. If someone took away that chakra you have you couldn't beat me."

"Could someone steal your chi?"

"No…" Zoro thought it over. "Well maybe but that would be pretty hard to do."

Kisa nodded and let go of Zoro's arm. "Same goes for chakra."

Maybe this chakra stuff wasn't all trickery. If it could make Zoro stronger _Strong enough to beat this mean bitch _He leaned a little closer to Kisa watching her eyes. "Oh yeah? That right?"

"Yes."

_Something smells...yummy. _Zoro sniffed in a breath through his nose. _It's her._ Zoro grinned. "Well then Kisa, why don't you take a walk with me and tell me some more about this chakra stuff."

Kisa pointed them back in the direction of the Merry. "This way Zoro."

Zoro held an arm out. "Lead the way."

Kisa talked to Zoro as they made their way back to the ship. She related it to chi to make it more understandable to him. It was funny how hard it was to explaine chakra to somebody. She had never had to before. Kisa had spent her life surrounded by other ninja. Her nakama were different then anyone she had ever known; so full of grand dreams and high hopes. He was happy with them, crazy bunch that they were. She had grown to love them to become one of them.

That night Zoro sat with Kisa to port sharing a jug of some rough tasting cherry whiskey. Kisa went on explaining many things about the shinobi. Zoro told Kisa everything he could remember of his training, of his days surviving as a bounty hunter.

Robin and Nami stood at the starboard rail having one of Sanji's drinks. Robin smiled. "Look how well Mr. Swordsman and Miss Ninja get along now."

Nami laughed a little. "Sure all they had to do was try and kill each other."

Robin heard the pair _the couple _laughing together. "It was a good thing."

"Yeah, foreplay right Robin? Good one." Nami tossed back what was left of her drink and started toward the galley. "You coming?"

Robin followed Nami in for a fresh drink. "Sure."

Over the next few weeks the majority of islands the Going Merry stopped at had ports and cities. The day before Kisa's birthday they were in Lucca when Nami had a great idea. They left Kisa to watch the ship one afternoon and Nami sent the crew shopping. Kisa had been wearing Nami's clothes for nearly three months now, it was time to get her friend her own wardrobe. Nami and Robin hit the shops with Luffy and Chopper to carry their bags. Ussop found a t-shirt shop and had one special made for Ka chan. The front of the pink shirt brandished a picture of the great captain Ussop looking fierce! Sanji knew exactly what he would get his Ka swan and headed for the lingerie shop to purchase a plethora of silky and lacy things. He was confident he knew her bra size. Zoro wandered trying to find something that Kisa would approve of. He was afraid to bring her back something she wouldn't like; it could get his ass beat.

An excited crew returned to the Merry and presented Kisa with an abundance of shopping bags. Kisa blinked startled and a little embarrassed. "What's all this?"

"Happy birthday!" Luffy whooped.

"We found you the cutest outfits," Nami chirped.

Ussop whipped the t shirt out of the bag. "Oi Kisa aint this cool!"

Sanji pulled the sleeve of a silky robe from his bag of goodies and rubbed it against his cheek. "I got you something soft to lay against your smooth skin Ka swan"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah well at least I got you something functional." Zoro pulled new sai sheaths from his bag. "These will fit ne Kisa?"

Kisa looked at her nakama. "Guys…you shouldn't have."

"Forget that!" Nami was excited. "Let's go try on clothes!"

The women disappeared to their room for a while. The guys moved to the galley and started in on pre dinner cocktails. Eventually the girls joined them, Kisa wearing the shirt with Ussop's face plastered on the front. She thought it was a hilarious gift and Chopper liked it a lot too. Kisa sat to Zoro's right at the table showing off her new clothes and sai sheaths. Sanji passed the ladies some fruity booze.

Zoro suddenly remembered the other gift he got for Kisa. He set his mug of beer down and fished in his pocket. "That's right, I almost forgot this thing." He pulled a small silver ring from his pocket and smiled at Kisa. "Found this in the sword shop. It was too small to fit on my finger, couldn't even get it past the second knuckle on my pinky." He grabbed Kisa's hand and found the finger it would fit, her ring finger of course just as he thought. "The ring is three swords. It's really cool isn't it?" Zoro smiled at his awesome gift as he slipped it on Kisa's finger. "It wouldn't fit me so I thought that if you were wearing it I could still look at it whenever I wanted."

All Sanji saw was a silver band on Kisa's left hand. "Oi Zoro, what the hell do you think you're doing ne?"

Zoro looked up at Sanji's scowl. Beside him Nami was also frowning. "What?"

"Baka," Nami criticized. "You don't put a ring on Ka chan's finger unless it's got a _huge_ diamond on it!"

Zoro didn't get it until he looked over at Kisa again. She was blushing but admiring the ring he gave her. _Uh… wait a minute…it looks like…_

Luffy giggled wildly. "You gonna marry Kisa ne Zoro?"

Zoro had to defend himself. He grabbed Kisa's hand. "Urasaina! This hand was just closer idiot! See?" he shook her hand a little to make his point.

Kisa laughed slightly embarrassed and retrieved her hand. "It's a very cool ring Zoro thank you." She eased the ring off her left hand and slipped it on her right ring finger. "I prefer to wear jewelry on my right hand."

"Sure, okay." Zoro picked up his mug and tried to hide his burning cheeks behind it. He guzzled some beer. "It's silver. You said silver was okay with chakra right?"

She was pleased he had been paying attention. "Silver doesn't impede the flow of chakra; it's a pure metal."

Sanji lit a cigarette still glaring at Zoro. "Aho."

Zoro frowned at Sanji. "Shut up love cook! At least I didn't buy Kisa panties!"

"Ka swan needed panties," Sanji argued. "Red ones, pink ones, virgin white ones. Do you like your panties Ka swan"

_Oh boy. _Kisa smiled and Nami hit Sanji in the head. "Yes, thank you everyone. You guys are really…too much." She laughed sure that she had made the right choice when she decided to stay aboard the Merry. _My nakama… _Kisa shook her head smiling and finished her drink.

The preverbal well of islands with great ports seemed to run dry over the next few weeks. Many islands they hit were mostly uninhabited or had small fishing villages. It didn't take long for a pattern to develop. Zoro would get lost and Robin would send Kisa to find him. Sometimes Zoro got really lost, sometimes Kisa hit him in the head for being so stupid. The two trained hard on and off the Merry, but Zoro was still having a bitch of a time figuring out Kisa's ninja power chakra. It frustrated him beyond words often making him miserable company. Kisa had her own problems. Months had passed with no sign at all of a shinobi mark on any island that they had visited. Kisa was still lost.

The Merry needed fresh water and so on the next uninhabited island the crew set to work finding it. Not far from shore they found a spring and began the tedious job of hauling water back to the Going Merry. Of course Zoro got stuck hauling the barrels while Kisa searched the island for the shinobi mark.

It was the last barrel he had to carry today and Zoro was glad of it. He wasn't tired and he didn't mind the exercise, but he was getting bug bit to all hell. The mosquitoes were driving him crazy. One of the annoying little chiggers tried to fly up his nose. Zoro stopped and sneezed. "Godamnit!" He stuck his pinky in his nostril searching for the bug. "You damn chigger!"

Zoro flicked the dead mosquito off his finger. "You flew up the wrong nose asshole." Zoro turned to the left and started down what he thought was the path back to the beach. Ten minutes later he was completely lost.

Afternoon was getting old and Zoro was about an hour late getting back to the ship when Kisa arrived back aboard. "Ka chan," Robin addressed her looking up from her book.

Kisa looked at Robin. _Oh man don't tell me… _Kisa sighed. "Zoro aint here is he?"

Robin smiled sweetly. "No he's not."

Kisa scowled. "How can that idiot get lost twenty yards from the ship?"

Robin shrugged. "You should hurry. It looks like rain."

It didn't just look like rain; it smelled like rain felt like rain. _Idiot. _"I'll be back." Kisa leapt off the ship to the beach and into the woods.

Robin smiled and nodded. _Maybe I should just get Ka chan a leash for Zoro ne? _She turned her eyes back to her book giggling to herself.

It wasn't hard to follow Zoro's back trail. He crashed through the brush like an elephant occasionally leaving something dead in his wake. The temperature was dropping quickly and the sky above was foreboding grey. Kisa felt the first drops of cold spring rain just before she heard Zoro grumbling to himself to her right. She veered toward him and jumped down in front of him. "Yo Zoro."

Zoro frowned at Kisa. She looked pissed. "What?"

"Aho, do you have any idea how far we are from the ship?"

"Obviously not," Zoro grumbled. _Keh! Why they always gotta send her to find me? _

The fat raindrops started to fall a little faster. _Great we're going to get hypothermia in this spring rain. _"Follow me you idiot I remember seeing a precipice we can duck under until this passes."

"Scared you'll melt in the rain like the wicked witch," Zoro thought it was a great insult.

Kisa pointed a finger at Zoro. "I'm about to be the wicked bitch!"

"What do you mean about to be ne?"

Before the dim whit had a chance to react Kisa punched him solidly on top of the head. "Baka Zoro!"

Zoro reached for his throbbing noggin. "See I told you you're a bitch!" It earned him another thump in the head. "Stop hitting me damnit!"

"Urasaina!" Kisa snapped. She turned them to the right. "Just follow me asshole."

Grumbling Zoro did. He didn't mumble too loudly, Kisa was a mean bitch, scary and dangerous when she got mad. _It's her hands, the chakra stuff she puts in her sai. _It didn't take long for Kisa to take them to shelter but Zoro was wet and cold by the time they got there. He left the barrel in the rain and ducked under cover.

Kisa was cold too. She sat and drew her knees up trying to get warm. She frowned out at the rain watching it splash off the top of the water barrel. "Kuso."

Zoro could see his breath when he exhaled. "How come it's so fuckin cold?" he shivered.

"This is a spring island and most spring rain is cold." _Idiot._

Zoro breathed out another white puff into the air. _Fuck this I aint gonna sit here and freeze to death. _He scooted closer to Kisa and she turned dangerous eyes on him. "Oi oi don't go getting all evil. I just wanna get warm."

Kisa glared at Zoro. "You lay one hand on me and you're gonna draw back a nub."

Zoro startled and grit his teeth. "Why you always gotta be such a damn mean bitch? You're cold too."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "I'm not as weak as you. I'm not cold at all."

"Keh! If you're not cold then how come you're nip-"

She didn't give Zoro the chance to finish his sentence. Kisa punched him in the forehead and sent him skidding backwards on his ass. "Pervert!"

Zoro raised a hand to his ringing head. "Why do you always gotta hit me?"

Kisa hugged her knees tightly to her chest and looked away from Zoro. "Why do you always gotta be so stupid?"

Zoro ground his teeth together. _Mean bitch. _"Fine then I don't need you. I can keep myself warm damnit!"

"Yeah you do that."

His vision cleared and he glared at Kisa in the gloom. _She must be really pissed. Her face is all red. _Zoro shook off her punch and positioned himself to do some push ups. He started with his left hand. By his twentieth repetition he couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Oi Kisa, how come they always send you to find me huh?"

"Cuz I don't get lost."

"You got lost once."

"I was following your dumb ass. It was before I knew you were an idiot."

_Deme! _"So what if I get lost?"

Kisa shook her head. "Never mind Zoro."

He cut his eyes over to her and looked at her sidelong. "So did you find anything on the island today? That mark you were looking for?"

"No." It was discouraging to say the least that for three months now Kisa had sailed with no direction at all. It put her in a bad mood.

Zoro stared down at the dirt. "When you find a mark?"

"Then I will know which way to go. Didn't I tell you all of this before Zoro?"

"I think you told Robin."

"Whatever." Kisa sighed. She was sure she told Zoro all of this before, he just didn't listen. "The shinobi leave an arrow facing the direction they sail away from the island from. Follow the marks, and you'll find Home. Someone out there has to have an eternal pose. They're leaving the trail for the rest of us, leading us Home."

It sounded kind of crazy to him. "So you're just supposed to follow some arrows? What if it's all just a wild goose chase?"

Kisa frowned at Zoro. "Why the hell would it be?"

"Oh that's right," Zoro grunted. "You ninja are all serious as a heart attack."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He tipped his chin up and shot Kisa a snotty glare. "It means you can lighten up. Jeez Kisa you're too godamn serious. Learn to have a little fun."

"Fun? My people could be!"

"Your people could be just fine for all you know."

It was something she certainly hoped for herself. "That's the thing Zoro, I don't know."

Zoro sat up on his knees and gave Kisa the hard eyeball. "Are you Home? Is there anything you can do this very moment to help the shinobi? I mean this exact second Kisa."

She frowned at him a little. "How am I supposed to help the shinobi right now? I'm stuck in the rain with you."

Zoro nodded. "Exactly."

"Exactly what? What are you talking about you retard?"

He ground his teeth a little at the retard jab. "Keh! I'm just saying why don't you try living in the moment?"

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Now you just sound like Luffy."

"So what's wrong with sounding like Luffy? Luffy is right about a lot of stuff."

It was mostly true; Kisa had learned that Luffy logic was the damndest thing. "Look Zoro, I see what you're saying but…"

He shook his head. "I can see that you're devoted to your people Kisa but you should try to have a life of your own too. It could be a long time before you find Home, but you got us to keep ya busy right?" he grinned a little at her.

"Yeah," Kisa stared back out at the rain willing it to stop. _Have a life with my nakama._

Zoro went back to keeping warm with pushups. He could tell Kisa was aggravated. Whenever she couldn't find sign of shinobi it made her miserable. _Must suck to be so lost. _Soon enough the rain tapered off to a drizzle and the sun peaked through the clouds. Zoro re shouldered the barrel of water and followed Kisa back through the jungle. They reached the crest of a hill and Kisa stopped. Zoro stopped behind her looking for danger. "What is it Kisa?"

Kisa looked over the island. The rain had soaked everything and the light of the sunset reflected off the rain water. The island seemed to glow like a jewel. "Wow…look at that."

Zoro stepped up beside Kisa and took in the pretty view. He smiled a little. "See now, if I hadn't gotten lost today we never would have seen this. It's worth it ne?" Zoro thought the island sparkling in the sunset was pretty too.

Kisa smiled for the first time in hours and forgot about the shinobi for now. "Yeah I guess. Come on Zoro; let's get back to the others." Kisa started down the path to the Merry with Zoro in her shadow. _Have a life with my nakama. Why not? _


	2. First Interlude

Swordsman's Treasure

Hot Springs First Interlude

The next island the Merry came to was an uninhabited tropical paradise. While the ship sat in the lagoon waiting for the log pose to set Kisa headed out to explore the island searching for the mark of her people. She didn't find the shinobi marker, but she found something almost as good and she hurried back to the ship to get Nami and Robin. "Oi! Nami! Robin!" Kisa called excitedly jumping to the rail of the Merry.

"What is it Kisa?" Nami asked her smiling friend.

"Hot springs, I found hot springs!"

Nami smiled pleasantly surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I thought us girls could go for a soak." Kisa gave Nami the thumbs up.

Nami laughed and returned the salute. "Okay! I'll go get Robin and some towels. Oh! And shampoo and bath oil!"

Sanji had wanted to join them too, but Nami literally beat him down and the women headed out. Kisa led them to the spring nestled in the valley and they settled into a long hot bath. "This is heaven," Robin let herself sink a little."

Nami sighed satisfied. "I don't even mind that there isn't a town here, this is worth it."

"The Merry isn't short on supplies just yet," Kisa said washing her hair.

"That's right," Nami agreed and leaned back. "We're all set."

What Kisa had failed to notice when she hurried back to the ship for her friends was that Zoro was gone. He had set out into the jungle with Luffy and Ussop, but as dinner time approached only Luffy and Chopper returned. Zoro had managed to get himself hella lost this time. "Kuso," he grumbled using a sword to slash his way through the bush. "If Kisa has to come and find me again she'll hit me for getting lost. Mean bitch."

Zoro wondered what he should do. He certainly didn't want to stay out here waiting for rescue and a beating, he was getting hungry. "If she didn't find that ninja mark she's gonna be in a bad mood. Shit," he cursed his luck. Zoro stood where he was for a minute frowning at the blue sky. _Wait a minute…that's it! If I can get high enough to see the Merry then I won't be lost anymore! _He chuckled at his brilliance and re sheathed his sword. "Then all I have to do is climb a tree and have a look."

Kisa dunked her head to rinse her hair as Nami and Robin got out of the pool and started to dress. "Sanji will have dinner ready when we get back," Nami said pulling on her t-shirt.

"He should," Robin agreed buckling her pants back up. "Oi Ka chan, finish up so we can get back."

"Yeah, before Luffy eats everything." Nami laughed pulling her skirt on.

Kisa stood up. "Right." She was in the middle of the pool when Kisa heard something that sounded like screaming. "What…? You guys hear something?"

Robin looked past Kisa and up the hill. Something was rolling down fast. "What is that?" She strained to see through the dust and leaves the falling object was kicking up.

Kisa followed Robin's eyes and turned around. "What the? A screaming dust ball?"

"Is it an animal?" Nami reached for the pieces of her staff.

"I don't think so," Robin thought the cry was vaguely familiar. It picked up speed as it made a bee line for the spring. "Ka chan, look out!"

Kisa watched in dumb fascination as she realized what the flying dust ball was. "Z-Zoro?" The swordsman somersaulted down the hill screaming and out of control.

Zoro's head hit a rock and he grunted. The blow sent him sailing into the air and before he knew it, he was free falling. _Shit I never should have climbed up that damn tree! _He squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact.

The women watched wide eyed as he twirled through the air above them and came plummeting back to earth. Nami saw where he was about to land lifted a hand to warn Kisa. "Ka chan, look out!"

Kisa stepped back and Zoro slammed into the pool in front of her. He sunk below the surface. "Zoro!" she panicked. Kisa reached into the water and pulled Zoro up by the back of his shirt. "Zoro! Are you alright?"

Zoro heard Kisa as he coughed up water. He was dizzy from rolling so much. "Oi oi," he reached for Kisa and took her by the shoulders trying to regain his stability. He shook his head and opened his eyes. "Kisa?"

Kisa looked at Zoro wide eyed. "Uh…" Her face turned crimson.

Zoro was holding bare wet shoulders. He blinked back to his senses and looked lower. His eyes got big and his jaw dropped. _Boobs! I see boobs! _"You're naked?" Zoro grinned at her. "Well this certainly is an unexpected surprise to find you waiting for me like this Ki-"

Kisa didn't give Zoro the chance to finish. She hauled off and popped him in the jaw sending him flying backward up and out of the hot spring. "Aho!"

Zoro landed at Nami's feet with a wet plop and a grunt. Nami glared down at him. "You pig!" She stomped on his gut. "Peeking pervert!" another kick. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing spying on us you slob!" a succession of fast and furious kicks.

"Wait a minute you evil bitch! I wasn't peeking I was falling!" Nami relented and Zoro sat up furious and rubbing his jaw. He tasted blood. Kisa had mashed his lip into his teeth. He glared at her only slightly disappointed she was hiding her nakedness below the surface of the water. "Mean bitch! What did you do that for?"

"For gawking at her nakedness aho," Robin replied as a phantom limb appeared on Zoro's shoulder and smacked him in the face.

Zoro leapt to his feet. "I wasn't gawking!" he retorted.

Kisa had sunk as low as she could in the spring dipping in to her chin. "Idiot! Slob!" she bitched from the water.

Zoro whirled away from Robin and faced Kisa again. "Didn't you hear me mean bitch? I said I fell. Fell, do you understand! I didn't come here to look at your boobies!"

Nami pounded Zoro on top of the head. "Aho!"

Zoro grabbed his aching head and glared at Nami. "Why you…!"

Nami frowned and lifted her nose in disgust. "Go wait down the trail for us and don't get lost asshole."

"Why should I huh?" _just die and burn in hell!_

"So Ka chan can get dressed without you ogling her," Nami was pissed.

"I wasn't ogling either!" Zoro snapped. He turned and stomped a short distance away from the females. "Kuso, women are such bitches!"

"Are you alright Ka chan?" Robin asked her blushing friend as she waded out of the hot spring and grabbed a towel.

Kisa hurriedly dried off trying to cool the heat in her cheeks. _Damnit! He saw me naked! That creep! _"I'm fine."

"What a slob," Nami complained. "I would expect such sleazy tactics from Sanji maybe, but Zoro? Keh! Just what the hell is that idiot thinking?"

Robin laughed a little. She was sure by now the simple swordsman was probably thinking about his sparing partners big breasts. "What was he doing rolling down that hill? He must have been lost."

"Keh, probably." Kisa dried off quickly and hurried to get dressed. Her cheeks were still burning. "Stupid Zoro," she grumbled.

Zoro waited patiently for the evil bitches occasionally spitting out blood. He rubbed his jaw. _Kuso, mean bitch got me pretty good. _He tried to replay what had just happened in his mind. Zoro had climbed a tree to see where he was not realizing he was on a hill or too close to a birds nest for mama bird's comfort. He was surveying the area when birds suddenly dive bombed him and he fell out of the tree. He landed on the lee side of the hill and started to roll. He picked up speed as he rolled along and then he hit the rock that sent him flying. _And then I landed in the water with mean bitch. _

He thought about Kisa's wide eyes and pink cheeks. _She was instantly pissed to see me! _ Kisa's eyes weren't the only pair Kisa had that Zoro remembered looking at. A devilish grin slipped loose. _Oi, but I did get to see naked wet boobies. Nice ones too. _Zoro snorted a laugh and spit out another mouthful of blood tinged saliva. "Oi hurry up back there! I'm starving to death."

"No you're not asshole!" Nami yelled back.

Kisa finished dressing quickly. She didn't bother to clip her hair back up and its wet length soaked the back of her shirt. Kisa just wanted to get out of here. She refastened her sai sheaths to her thighs. "I'm ready, let's head back."

Zoro heard them coming and turned to meet them with a frown. He was contemplating saying something rude when he got a good look at the leader of the pack. Kisa was out in front leading the other evil bitches. Her long hair was down, her cheeks were pink and she averted her eyes from his. Zoro blinked at her. Kisa never let her hair down; it was always folded up in a big barrette or tied in a sloppy bun with some ribbon. _She looks…pretty. _He stared as she made her way to him. "I…" he thought he should say something, maybe apologize for looking at her boobs, but when Kisa looked up into his eyes Zoro lost his voice. _Oi, she don't look pissed she looks _Kisa frowned at Zoro a little and kept walking. Nami and Robin followed and a minute later so did Zoro.

They arrived back at the Merry as Sanji was finishing up dinner. "Did you ladies enjoy your hot bath?" Sanji asked as they came in with Zoro bringing up the rear.

Nami went to sit at the table. "The hot springs was fine until this pervert," she pointed a finger at Zoro, "busted in on Kisa's bath."

Zoro froze behind Robin and she moved out of the way so he could see the looks their nakama was giving him. Sanji bit down on his cigarette. "What did you say?" he cut his angry eyes up at the swordsman.

Luffy blinked at Zoro. "Oi Zoro, did you take a bath with Ka chan? You're all wet."

"Deme marimo!" Sanji stepped forward threateningly snagging the butcher knife off the counter. "You were peeking on Ka swan?"

"No!" Zoro snapped back at Sanji dropping his hands to Wado's hilt. "I was falling not peeking." He turned his angry eyes to Nami. _In hell!_ "I told you that!"

Ussop wasn't so sure he wanted to get involved with this but Nami sat down right next to him so he leaned over, "Oi Nami, what happened?"

Nami lifted an eyebrow and looked at Ussop. "Zoro jumped in Kisa's bath."

"I did not! I fell! I _fell_ down the damn hill and _landed_ in Kisa's bath!"

Sanji's eyebrow twitched furiously. "You got into a steaming hot bath with Ka swan?"

Zoro rolled his eyes over to Sanji. "Did you not hear me say I _fell _down a _godamn hill_!"

Sanji couldn't care less that Zoro fell. "Was she naked?"

"Duh! She was taking a bath. Of course she was naked."

_Zoro saw Ka chan naked? _Ussop squealed like a girl and clamped one hand over his mouth. He cut his eyes up to Zoro and Sanji. The cook looked ready to kill. To their right Robin was watching them interested and Kisa was looking at Ussop. Her face was red.

Sanji sucked down another drag of his cigarette. "You saw Ka swan naked?"

Zoro was getting frustrated and it felt hot in here. It felt like his face was on fire. "Only from the waist up and only for a second-"

"Cuz she punched you in the head!" Nami added.

"Nani?" Sanji was furious. "You saw Ka swans ample bosom free of all binding and _wet_? You swine!"

Nami antagonized Sanji, "He stared right at her like a horny slob." She kind of wanted Sanji to kick Zoro around. _Jerk didn't even apologize! _

Sanji took another step closer and Zoro slid into a fighting stance. "You lowlife degenerate scumbag! How dare you violate Ka swan in suck a bastardly way! You sleazy scum of the earth…"

What she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment but instead Kisa stepped between Zoro and Sanji. "Guys…"

"It was an accident," Zoro turned his scowl on Kisa. "You know that. Tell him that!"

"I don't give a shit if it was an accident. Look at poor Ka swan. You've embarrassed her so much she has a cute blush in her fair cheeks."

Zoro looked at Sanji like he was dumb. "Her face is red cuz she's mad at me _asshole_. Besides, Kisa's got nothing to be embarrassed about. She's got a nice rack."

Everything seemed to happen all at once. Sanji lunged at Zoro and Kisa jumped in the way restraining the cook. Nami grabbed the beer Ussop was drinking and chucked it at Zoro's head. Robin's arms grabbed Sanji's legs, Zoro's legs and arms. A fifth popped out of Zoro's chest and smacked him in the face. His head lolled back and the mug Nami threw whacked his noggin. Ussop jumped to his feet begging everyone to stop fighting.

Luffy picked up his mug of ale and downed a swallow watching his nakama have at each other. _Oi I don't get it. What's the big deal? It's only boobies. _Luffy giggled. Sanji was having a hard time staying in a fighting mood with Kisa hugging him. Robin gave Zoro a pretty good slapping up. Nami stood up and shook a fist at Zoro.

"I'll defend your honor Ka swan"

"Stop hitting me!"

"Let him go Ka chan! Sanji Kick Zoro's ass!"

"Hai Nami swan"

Luffy sipped his drink again. _Hey wait a minute… aren't Zoro and Kisa married? He got her a ring or something didn't he? _Sanji was torn between Kisa and Nami trying to please both of his swans at the same time. Ussop pleaded with Robin to stop and got smacked in the head for his troubles.

"Robin is so scary when she's mad!"

"Sanji! I said kick his ass!"

"Hai Nami swan"

"Sanji stop!"  
"Hai Ka sawn"  
"Stop hitting me!"

Luffy drained his mug. _Oh that's right; Zoro just wants to marry Ka chan. I see. _"Sanji, oi Sanji! Drink!"

The crew quit fighting and worked their way through a bitchy dinner with each other. Ussop sat between Robin and Nami quaking in fear. Kisa sat between Luffy and Nami picking at her food and wishing Nami would just shut up about it already. Zoro fixed a heaping plate and went out on deck to eat away from _all you assholes! _After dinner Sanji was quick to serve up the booze. While the others were occupied with their drinks Sanji drew a mug of ale and went out on deck. Zoro sat leaning against the mast with his empty plates beside him. Zoro rolled his eyes up to Sanji.

"You're lucky I don't let anyone starve marimo."

Zoro straightened eyeing the mug in the cook's hand. "That for me?"

"Not that you deserve it but yes." He held out the mug to Zoro.

Zoro took the beer keeping an eye on Sanji. "You poison it?"

"I should have. You're the scum of the earth. You should die." Sanji fished a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Why? Cuz I saw mean bitch's boobs?" Zoro sipped his beer.

Sanji lit his cigarette. "Did you apologize to her Zoro?"

"For what? It was an accident. I fell out of a tree, down a hill and into water. I was so damn dizzy I almost threw up! The next thing I know Kisa's pullin my head up outta the water and then there were boobs."

"And then she hit you." Sanji took a fat drag off his smoke.

"Well, no. See I was kind of surprised there were boobs and I said something and then she hit me and knocked me out of the hot spring." Zoro took a big gulp of beer thirsty from explaining things to Sanji.

Sanji frowned. "Just what did you say Zoro?"

Zoro shrugged. "I dunno what the hell I said. 'Yay boobs' for all I know. I don't remember Sanji. She hit me in the head and then Nami kicked me and Robin slapped me."

"You don't remember what you said that got you hit?" _Moron._

Zoro frowned and tried to remember. It was all kind of a blur now. "I think I was surprised to see her naked. Something about naked and the unexpected. I dunno." He sipped his drink again. "My head was all twirly from rolling down that hill; I hit my head on a rock, then water and then there were boobs," Zoro gestured with his hand, "This close to my face. I saw Kisa and I thought she had come to find me and then I saw boobs and I just," Zoro shrugged. "Probably said something stupid."

"With a huge grin on your face no doubt." Sanji puffed. "You're a total scumbag you know that marimo."

"Fuck you Sanji. You woulda looked too and probably said something to get hit. Come on." Zoro swallowed some more ale. "Its boobs. Like ya aint gonna look?"

_He's got me there. _Sanji sighed. "Scumbag. You saw Ka swan…" Sanji let his imagination run wild for a minute. "Ka swan"

Zoro chuckled and swallowed some more beer. "Is it the 'I hate Zoro club' in there or what?" he nodded at the galley.

"Nami swan has calmed down considerably and I'm liquoring everyone up including you."

"I think Nami is more pissed at me the Kisa is. She kicked me _a lot_."

Sanji almost smiled. "I'm not so sure Ka swan is angry with you Zoro. I think she understands that your fall was an accident. Ka swan knows how lost and stupid you are. You said she pulled your head out of the water?"

"Yeah."

"What's the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes."

Zoro rolled his eyes trying to remember. "Her eyes. Kisa's face. She was looking at me."

"And did Ka swan speak to you Zoro after she rescued your idiot ass from drowning?"

"Sure. She asked if I was alright I think."

"So Ka swan was worried about your crummy ass and you repay her kindness with lechery. You're a scumbag Zoro, a lucky scumbag, but still a scumbag."

Zoro gowned a generous gulp. "Gee thanks Sanji."

"You better apologize to her scumbag. Ka swan has a delicate nature. You embarrassed her Zoro and saying she had a nice rack didn't help you much either."

Zoro pouted. "I just said what was in my head."

Sanji took one last drag off his cigarette and pitched it. "That's the problem marimo. Your head is stupid."

Zoro stood up and rolled his head cracking his neck. "Okay love cook, what should I have said ne?"

"You should have just kept your damn mouth shut and given me the details later." Sanji grinned a little. _You lucky scumbag. _

Zoro finished his beer and waved his mug. "Oi, you gonna get me another?"

Sanji picked up the dishes. "Get it yourself asshole." He turned and went back into the galley. Zoro followed.

Zoro drew himself another beer occasionally peeking over at his nakama at the table. The women seemed to be ignoring him. _Fine with me evil bitches. _He sipped his beer wondering if and where he should sit with them. He decided on the spot between Luffy and Sanji looked best and he went to join them. Nami glared at him briefly and went back to telling Kisa about the cool stores she had shopped in. A few drinks later things seemed to return to normal.

Eventually Kisa stepped out for her evening meditation. Zoro gave her what he thought was long enough to think about something really hard; the rest of his beer, and then snuck out after her. Sure he would apologize, but not in front of everyone. He didn't want to re light that bag of dog crap on the stoop. He found her aft standing at the rail with her hands in front of her. She was doing that weird ninja trick with her eyes. "See anything?" Zoro asked casually moving away from the stairs.

Kisa searched the sea with her Byakugan all the time. The more she used it like this, the further she could see. "Calm seas and clear skies all around us. It's a good night for sailing." She rested her Byakugan and turned to look at Zoro. He had moved to the rail and was looking out at the sea. Kisa kept one hand on the rail as she watched him.

"Good." Zoro rolled his eyes over to Kisa and looked at her sidelong. _Crap she's looking at me. _"Uh, Kisa...listen," Zoro started. He turned a little to face her. It was hard to tell if she was mad in this light and at this distance. He took a cautious step toward her. "Sorry for falling in your bath and stuff. It really was an accident, you know that."

That part was true. "I know it was an accident Zoro."

_She sounds kinda pissy. _Zoro dropped his eyes. "Sorry I told everybody you have a nice…" Zoro cleared his throat. He was afraid repeating what he had said was going to get him hit some more. He frowned a little and started to sweat.

Kisa watched Zoro squirm. She put her free hand on her hip. _You're not getting off that easy aho. _"Eh Zoro?"

"I just said what came in my head." Zoro shifted and turned back to the sea. He slouched a little. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

_Nice rack. _Kisa shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't say what pops in that head of yours Zoro. Most of the time it makes you sound like an idiot."

His frown deepened and Zoro felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. _Sanji said something like that too. _ "Yeah well, I never said I was a genius."

Kisa took a deep breath of sea air and let it out in a long suffering sigh. She thought Zoro was sorry _mostly. _They had all smacked him around pretty good too. "No kidding?"

Zoro grit his teeth. _Mean bitch thinks I'm stupid! _"You know it was an accident so why you gotta be so mad?"

"You invaded my privacy and embarrassed me."

Zoro cringed. "I said it was an accident, I said I was sorry. What more do you want? It's not like you have something to be embarrassed about. You have nice," Zoro caught himself before he finished that sentence. He tensed up waiting for Kisa to hit him.

"Slob," she grumbled.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not a slob its just not everyday I see boobies ya know. Any guy would react the same way I did. Suddenly there's boobs."

She was sort of enjoying watching Zoro squirm. "Suddenly boobs ne?" _What kind of idiotic…_

Zoro lifted his nose. "Humph. Don't you understand anything about guys huh?"

"I understand that none of the guys I sailed with were like _you_."

"Did they ever see your boobs?"

"No," she answered annoyed.

Zoro put up his hands. He shrugged. "See, there ya go."

_What the hell is this aho on about? _"There I go what?"

He frowned at Kisa again. "You always sailed with other shinobi. All serious guys that you grew up with like brothers. I'm a _normal_ guy."

"You actually think _you're_ normal?" Kisa lifted a brow.

"Keh," Zoro hissed through his teeth. "That's right and any normal guy would look if he saw boobs. Sanji would have looked. Hell, he probably would have attacked you."

She chuckled, "I don't think so."

Zoro waved a hand dismissing it all. "We aint your shinobi brothers Kisa, we're your nakama. We're just your average hard up guys and you're the hottest chick on this tub. Maybe I shouldn't have said nice rack. I guess I shoulda said-"

Kisa felt her cheeks heating up again. "Shut up Zoro."

_Shit, she looks mad. _He did. Zoro looked back out at the sea. _Is she gonna hit me? _His eyes caught movement and he peeked at Kisa. She was leaning against the rail staring down at the dark sea. Kisa still hadn't tied her hair back up. It dried all wavy and kind of wild looking. The sea breeze lifted her hair and Zoro could smell her shampoo. "Oi Kisa."

She turned her head and looked at him. "What now Zoro?"

"Thanks for pulling me out of the water. I was so spun around I didn't know which end was up."

She almost smiled remembering his screaming and tumbeling. "I can imagine."

"I hit my head on a rock too."

"You get a bump?"

"Naw but it rattled my teeth together."

_Simpleton. _Kisa laughed quietly. "Did it?"

Zoro nodded. "Next thing I knew I was flying. I saw the sky and just braced for impact."

"How is it you fell like that Zoro?"

He smiled. "I thought if I went up a tree I could see where I was, like you do. Pretty smart ne?" Zoro tapped his temple with two fingers. "I was looking around and these pissed off birds came outta nowhere and attacked me. They were gonna peck my eyes out. I fell out of the tree and started to roll."

Kisa loved to hear Zoro explaine things. It was always amusing. "I see."

Zoro felt a little better. Kisa didn't look so mad anymore now that she knew the whole story. He nodded satisfied. He had taken a beating, apologized and thanked Kisa for her help. All should be forgiven now. He leaned over the rail himself watching her watch the sea. "At least you didn't have to come and find me this time." Zoro laughed a little.

She guessed Zoro had really tried to find his own way. "Maybe you should stay out of the trees ne Zoro?"

He was no tree monkey and he knew it. "Yeah I think so. I'll leave all that monkey business to you and Luffy."

"Splendid idea," Kisa tucked her hair behind her ears to get it out of her face.

Watching her made him smile. _She is pretty. _"I like your hair like that Kisa."

"Keh, it looks a wreck. I didn't even brush it."

"You've always got it tied up."

She frowned some in memory. "Your hair shouldn't be in the way during combat."

"Well yeah." Kisa looked like she was thinking about something. "But you always have it up. It's not like we're always fighting. Is it a ninja thing?"

"I guess." Kisa had never given it much thought. She grew her hair long like the kunoichi, but kept it restrained most of the time. She hated taking care of it; it was a pain in the ass. "It's a drag."

"Hasn't Nami bugged you to play with it?" Zoro was sure fussing with hair was right up evil Nami's alley.

Kisa shrugged. "Yeah a couple times."

"Then why don't you let her?"

"Eh…" Kisa didn't want no fancy do. "It's fine."

_But I like seeing how long it is. It smells good. _"Baka Kisa, let your hair down. This isn't a war zone you know. You don't have to be a shinobi twenty four seven. You can just be Kisa with us."

She looked at Zoro sidelong. He had that stupid grin on his face again. _Just be… _She thought about her nakama. Nami and Robin would both love to have at her hair. "Maybe I'll do something with this." She took a long strand of hair in her hand and looked at it.

"Good. You should." Zoro was content. All was well. "You wanna have a make up drink ne Kisa? A little Kanpai?"

Kisa straightened. "I guess so Zoro."

"So you're done being mad at me?"

"No, but I'll forgive you for being stupid."

Zoro stepped back from the rail. "Good enough." He held out his hand. "After you."

Kisa shook her head and headed to the galley. A beer later the days events were forgotten and the crew started talking about the next island. The log pose set overnight and the next morning after breakfast they set sail.

With the next island in line Kisa sat on the steps with Nami letting the excited navigator braid her hair.


	3. June 58

Swordsman's Treasure

June of 1958

They spent only two days at sea before the next island came into view. They arrived on Seneca Island late in the morning and went ashore to enjoy the busy looking port city. Nami wanted to shop, Luffy wanted to eat, Kisa wanted to look for the shinobi mark. There seemed to be something everyone wanted in town so they broke up and went various ways to look.

Zoro wanted to find the sword shop and check out what they had. He rarely bought something, most of the time he was broke, but he liked to look. He was wandering, never realizing he was getting further and further away from the center of town. As he walked Zoro never noticed someone had begun to follow him. He was all the way down by the fishing boat docks before he stopped and looked around. "What the hell? Where am I?"

Further up the shore Zoro could see the Merry. At least that was something. He could at least find his way back home if need be. Behind him Zoro heard sandals scuffing off sand and he turned to greet whoever was coming up behind him. "Oi, can you tell me where the sword shop…" Zoro stopped frowning at the guy that was coming his way. He had a sword unsheathed, a big one and he was bouncing the backside off his shoulder.

Jakotsu had seen the Going Merry pull into port. He had seen the wanted pirates Monkey D Luffy and Roronoa Zoro disembark. He and his brothers had been watching them since. Roronoa had been wandering around aimlessly for hours. "Roronoa Zoro?"

He instantly had a bad feeling about this and dropped his hand to his swords. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Sixty million dead or alive. You're gonna make me rich."

"Keh, you wanna fight me jerk off?" he thumbed Wado's hilt watching the guy.

Jakotsu pointed his fat sword at Roronoa. "I want to kill you actually. Your head alone will suffice to collect the bounty. No need to carry around extra weight." He flicked his wrist back. "Shini." Jakotsu snapped his sword forward and released the blades.

Something shiny raced at Zoro and he leapt right to get out of the way. The sand where he was just standing was torn apart and kicked up. Zoro drew two swords quickly and fended off another of the guy's weird slashing strikes. _What's with that sword?_

Jakotsu was relentless. He continued to whip his sword out at his bounty. Roronoa was quick to dodge and deflect. "I see you are a clever swordsman indeed. No matter, you'll waver soon enough. You cannot escape my sword."

A moment later Zoro became painfully aware of that fact. Something cut into his right arm just below his shoulder. He faltered for a split second and felt something slash its way across left thigh. He knocked it away with his sword and jumped back. "N-nani?" _It's like that sword wrapped around me!_

Jakotsu snapped his sword back into one fat piece. "Sasami is a snake," he informed his prey. Jakotsu licked Zoro's blood off his sword.

Zoro glared at his twisted opponent. _I get it now. There's multiple blades linked together. _"Is that right?" he stuck his swords in the sand and untied his bandana. Zoro tied it to his head and reached for Wado. He stuck the hilt in his teeth. _I'll just have to fight as if I'm going against multiple swords then. _"Lucky for me I aint afraid of snakes." Jakotsu flicked his sword and Zoro charged. "Tora Gari!"

Kisa had looked just about everywhere for the mark with no luck. She wasn't too worried about it, almost used to the disappointment by now. She had searched town and given up for the time being when she ran into her nakama rolling an over fed Luffy back to the Merry. "Oi Kisa did you eat lunch in this town?" Luffy asked.

Kisa waved a hand at him. "I grabbed something Luffy." Suddenly there was something like an explosion way off to the south. It was loud enough to turn heads and Kisa saw a cloud of dust rise. "What's that?" Curiosity killed the cat. Kisa jumped up on the closest roof. "Byakugan."

"Oi, what is it Ka chan?" Luffy called up to his ninja friend.

Kisa had to push through the distracting crowds of people. _Further...that way…_ the image came to her eyes. Zoro was dueling. "Zoro!" She didn't even think about it, Kisa started toward the fight.

"Ka swan!" Sanji called.

"She said something about Zoro," Nami was already starting to walk in the direction Kisa had speeded off in.

"Zoro's in trouble?" Luffy asked.

Sanji started to follow Nami. So did Robin. "Ka swan better not get involved if he is."

"Let's find out for ourselves shall we," Robin proposed. The others fell in behind her.

The guy with the weird sword was pretty good. Not only did he use it to attack, he could manipulate it fast enough to block the majority of what Zoro was dishing out. _Shit. _ The weird sword had cut into Zoro again. His arms and back had taken a few good lashings. There was a cut on his brow dripping blood into his right eye. _I gotta do something about that sword. I need to bust it up. I need to bust HIM up. _

Roronoa was tougher then Jakotsu had expected. He was a bit winded from having to stay on his toes for so long. It would be over soon though. He had already decided to take out the swordsman's legs his with his next attack. Jakotsu prepared to strike. "It's been fun Roronoa, but I'm going to finish you now before oaniki scolds me for playing around too much. I have things to do." He rushed forward and let his sword fly.

Zoro bit the hilt of his sword trying to predict the snake swords strike. It seemed to attack from everywhere all at once. "Tou Rou Nagashi!" Zoro countered. He deflected the blades and sidestepped flanking the enemy.

_Bastard! _Jakotsu was getting angry. He swept at Roronoa again. "Hold still and die!"

Deflecting the blades like this wasn't going to get him anywhere but more sliced up. Though he was able to mostly be able to keep from being hit, he was occasionally getting nicked. The wound on his leg and one on his back were both bleeding pretty badly. The muscles screamed every time he jumped and swung his arms. _Damnit. I gotta hurry up and kill this guy! _There was no safe way to get close to him with that sword in the way. _But if he's standing still… I can hit him even from a distance. _

Jakotsu watched the breathless swordsman with eyes that burned. If he didn't finish this guy off before Wufei showed up he'd never hear the end of it. He saw an opening; the swordsman was standing still trying to keep the weight off his wounded leg. _He'll parry and when he does Sasami will wrap him in her coils… Now! _"Shini!"

Zoro saw the sword coming at him, but he didn't move; he couldn't. He had the bounty hunter perfectly lined up. He tightened the grip on his sword and lifted his hand in the air. _Thirty six aint your lucky number buddy. _"San Jyuu Roku Poundo Hou!"

The blast of energy raced at Jakotsu. Sasami moved like a python darting straight at Zoro and wrapping him in its blades. Sasami squeezed Zoro cutting him up some more as the cannon hit Jakotsu. Jakotsu let go of his sword and fell back. His eyes rolled back into his head. Zoro tried to use his swords to defend but he was a little late. He fell to his knees as Sasami slackened and fell loose.

Zoro spit his sword out. "Shitamata," he grunted. It felt like he was cut up everywhere.

"Zoro! Oi Zoro!" Kisa had seen the conclusion of the fight as she ran up the beach toward him. She watched Zoro throw off the whip like sword that had him ensnared. He was bleeding from everywhere. "Zoro!"

Zoro threw Sasami aside and looked at its master. He could see the whites of the bounty hunters eyes. Blood leaked from his open mouth and ears. "Fuck you buddy."

Kisa hurried to Zoro and dropped to her knees beside him. "Keh Zoro look at you! You're all fucked up."

He hurt everywhere now. "No shit. Tell me something I don't know." Zoro winced and sat back on his ass in the sand exhausted. "Bounty hunter," he nodded at the dead guy. "I think he was expecting company too."

There were slashes all over him; two or three of them looked pretty deep. "We have to get you back to the Merry. I'll get Chopper and he can fix you up."

Zoro looked over Kisa's shoulder. Someone was coming and it looked like he was holding a weapon too. "Kisa," Zoro nodded and she turned to look at the man coming toward them. _What the hell is he carrying, a trident?_

Wufei had also seen the tail end of the fight from an undisclosed location. For the moment he ignored the bounty and his woman and went to his brother. Wufei pressed two fingers against Jakotsu's jugular vein. No pulse. He lifted his black eyes to the swordsman. "You killed him."

"He was tryin to kill me. Didn't leave me much choice." Zoro heaved keeping his eyes on the new guy. He wasn't dressed as commonly as the guy Zoro just fought. It looked like this guy was wearing karategi.

Wufei stood and the woman stood with him dropping her hands to the handles of the weapons tied to her thighs. Wufei snarled disgusted. "You wanna fight me woman?"

She knew Zoro was in no condition to take on this guy. "If you have to fight somebody then it's going to be me." She shifted her feet into a fighting stance and brought her hands up in front of her.

"Wufei Chang does not fight women." He frowned at her. "Out of my way insolent bitch. I've no business with someone as weak as you it's your man I want."

Zoro chuckled. "You've done it now buddy."

Wufei took a threatening step forward bringing his lance into attack position. The woman started to move her hands. _What's this? Could it be…_

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Kisa created three more of herself for a full compass attack. All of her drew their sai.

"Ninjutsu!" Wufei recognized the woman's trick immediately. He was a connoisseur of both the martial arts and of all things rare. Bounty hunting paid the bills, but black market trade kept him comfortably wealthy. A ninja, or even a ninja's body parts; their eyes were particularly coveted, would net him a fortune. Wufei smiled knowing only one of the four women was real. All he had to do was aim for that one.

Kisa saw a greedy glint appear in Wufei's eyes and she charged. Two clones went right, she and another went left and they closed in. Wufei spun his lance in his hand and turned clockwise with an unnatural speed that matched Kisa's own. The point of his lance dispersed two of the clones and then hit the woman's sai. He kicked the last clone and it too dispersed. The real Kisa jumped back.

"Shit that guy's pretty fast too," Zoro thought aloud.

Wufei pointed his blade at Kisa. "You are a shinobi ne woman?"

Now it was Kisa that snarled. "What's it to ya?"

"I don't suppose you have some kind of special eyes ne?" he glared at her cold stare. "They look kind of weird to me."

"Worried?" Kisa sneered. _What does this fucker know about the shinobi? _

Wufei chuckled. "Excited. The two of you are going to make me even more prosperous. Sixty million for the bounty on Roronoa Zoro is half of what I'll get for a healthy trained female shinobi on the black market. I can make more off of you then him woman."

_Oh no you didn't motherfucker! _In a flash she sheathed her sai and moved through the seals. "Kanton gokakyu no jutsu!" she took a deep breath and spit a fireball at the slave trader.

His brother Jakotsu was dead and this very minute his brother Wufei was fighting. Buu could be there in a flash to swing the fight Wufei's _his _way.

"Hurry up Luffy," Nami broke into a jog when she saw a different kind of smoke cloud. It looked like something was burning.

"Damnit, marimo better not have put Ka swan in any danger," Sanji growled biting down on his cigarette.

Ussop pulled down his goggles and zoomed in on the smoke. "I think something is on fire."

"Hayek!" Nami urged them to go faster.

Wufei dodged the fire ball and charged the ninja woman. He launched an all out assault keeping her sai busy with his lance. Her taijutsu skills were pretty good too, but he still had a free hand and she did not. Wufei blocked her sai and her kick and let his left hand fly. "Pressure strike!" he hit her in the solar plexus and she went flying backward.

Kisa righted herself and dug her feet into the dirt until she came to a stop in the sand. She grit her teeth at the bounty hunter. _Fuck that hurt. _ She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. _No choice then. I can't let this guy hit me. _"Byakugan!"

_Fantastic. _Wufei grinned at the change in the woman's eyes. They looked white and he could see the strain around them. _All I have to do is keep her alive long enough to sell those eyes of hers. _He wouldn't hit her with a fatal blow, at least nothing that would kill her immediately. _And that strike hurt. So, it's a pummeling then ne? _He adjusted his stance. "Come!"

She took a step toward Wufei and stopped. He was trying to lure her in. It had to be a trap. _So much for not fighting women ne asshole? _She had no choice but to go at him again. Kisa started to feed chakra into her blades. She charged Wufei. "Konoha Reppu!"

Zoro tried getting to his knees as Kisa clashed with the other fighter again. He could feel the blood running down his back and blood squirt from the cut on his thigh when he put pressure on his legs. He poked his swords into the sand. "Damnit Kisa kill that guy already!"

Wufei had enough of this for one afternoon and he still had to locate Buu. He launched another vicious assault on the woman managing to hit her a few more times but her sai felt heavier. "This is the end woman."

"For you." Kisa pushed her sai up against his lance hard jarring them both upward. She let go of her sai, "Hakke rokujuyon sho!" Her hands flew with such incredible speed even she couldn't see them, just sense them. Her opponent was stunned, immobilized for a split second and Kisa jumped grabbing her sai. She pointed the blades at Wufei and threw herself down at him.

Wufei couldn't move. _What! _He looked up and saw his end coming. "Deme!" He squeezed out the last of his strength and tipped his lance up to meet her. _Join me in hell you bitch!_

Zoro watched horrified as the fighters collided. "Kisa!" Her sai had embedded in the man's throat, but his trident had pierced her middle. Zoro saw the point sticking out of her back. Kisa's feet hit the ground and she gagged blood onto the bounty hunter's face. She let go of her sai and stepped back pulling the spear out of her body. The fighter fell over dead in the sand at Kisa's feet. "Kisa!"

She turned to the sound of Zoro's voice as her peripheral vision started to blur and then darken. She lost concentration and the Byakugan retreated "…Zoro…" Kisa staggered a few steps toward him and fell on her knees in the sand. _Fuck…am I gonna die?_

Zoro abandon his swords and scrambled to Kisa. "Oi oi don't die!" He reached her and eased Kisa against him looking down at her wound. "Shit where is Chopper!"

"It's okay Zoro," Kisa lied. "This is nothing."

"You're stabbed!"

"So are you."

"No I'm not I'm sliced. There's a difference," he argued. "Do you have internal bleeding?"

Kisa swallowed blood. "He missed my lungs."

"How do you know?"

She almost laughed. "I can still breathe." More of the world went dark and Kisa felt lightheaded.

It looked like Kisa was about to faint. Zoro eased her to the ground. "Just take it easy Kisa. Hang on until Chopper gets here."

Kisa nodded. It hurt to move but she was afraid of the alternative. _The others, where is everyone? _Kisa brought her hands together in front of her.

"Oi what are you doing? You should take it easy."

"Byakugan," Kisa summoned her eyes. She searched the edge of town and the beach around them. "Someone's close, all alone."

"Luffy?"

_No, not Luffy. Shit! Luffy is…. _Kisa rolled her eyes south. "Luffy is that way with the others. They're coming but the other guy…" It hurt to talk anymore and Kisa grit her teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut. _He's coming!_

Zoro straightened and tried to look everywhere all at once. "Another one of these guys out there?" _Like I need this shit now._

"Run…to Luffy aho…"

"Keh and leave you here? I don't think so." _I don't think I could run now anyway let alone carry Kisa out of here. _Zoro swallowed hard. "I can still fight. I took a rest while you were killing that guy."

_Idiot, stay here and you will die. _"Zoro…"

He leaned over Kisa. It hurt but he did it anyway. "I said I can still fight!"

She opened her mouth to tell him to run for Luffy and then it was too late. A fat guy seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She saw him standing over the body of the man Zoro killed. She blinked he was standing over Wufei. "Zoro…" The guy moved with uncanny speed, he was a blur.

"You killed Jakotsu and Wufei." He moved in a fraction of a second and picked up one of Zoro's swords. He looked it over and then dropped it. "Such violence. You look like dangerous people. Perhaps it's best to put you away peacefully."

Zoro forced himself to sit up. The new guy was doing some weird shit with his hands. _I have to protect Kisa! _"So these losers were with you huh?" Zoro leaned so that he was in front of Kisa. "Then you'll be no problem either."

Kisa wasn't so sure. _His hands, what's he doing? He's making something in his hands?_ The new guy fixed his eyes on Zoro. _Oh shit! _"Zoro…"

Zoro grit his teeth. "Urasaina! Just who the hell are you?"

"I am the Eternal Time Lord Buu you barbaric fool." He released the ball he had made in his hand and set it adrift toward the pair on the ground. It grew bigger as it floated their way.

"Nani?" Zoro grunted. "What the fuck is that thing? Is it going to explode!"

The time lord laughed. The bubble was about to envelop his prey. "I will take you away in time to a place that you can never escape. I sentence you to be exiled for the remainder of your pathetic lives."

Zoro turned and put his arms around Kisa. He would protect her with his body if he could. "Look out Kisa!"

It was too late; the time bubble enveloped the man and woman. A moment later they fell over unconscious. Buu looked down at his catch. "Have a nice life you bastards."

Once they cleared town and were headed up the beach Luffy and Sanji moved faster. A minute later they could see something going on up the beach. Luffy burst into the clearing with Sanji and Ussop in tow screaming, "Zoro! Kisa!"

Sanji's eyes found them first. Zoro and Kisa were a crumpled heap with a big guy watching over them and _what the fuck is that thing? _They were in some kind of bubble. "Oi Luffy!"

Buu looked up as more arrived behind the ones that just entered the clearing. The bounty's nakama and Monkey D Luffy. That was fine. Buu would kill these guys too in the name of his brothers and collect two bounties. "Like lambs to the slaughter."

"What have you done to Ka swan you fat old geezer?" Sanji growled.

Luffy tucked his hat down on his head. "Yo, let our nakama out of that thing."

Buu started toward the kid in the straw hat. "I don't think so."

Luffy's hand twitched into a fist. "Sanji, Robin, help Zoro and Kisa." Luffy took a step forward. "Chopper, they may need a doctor. Ussop, protect Nami."

"Luffy," Ussop swallowed hard looking at the battlefield. Two dead bodies, one with Kisa's sai sticking out of him. Kisa and Zoro were lying in a spreading pool of someone's blood.

Luffy looked at the big guy. "Hey you fat man. If you don't give me back our nakama right now I'm going to kick your ass!"

Buu smiled. "You're too late to save your friends now. The Eternal Time Lord Buu releases no one from exile. They will die in purgatory but don't worry. You're going to die too."

Kisa woke up in the jungle with Zoro beside her. She felt like hell. _I was fucking impaled. _She reached down and carefully touched her wounds. She turned her head and looked at Zoro. He was a bloody mess too. _Shit where are we? What happened? _"Zoro, yo Zoro wake up!"

Reluctantly he did. His wounds screamed the moment he tried to move and he grunted. "Damnit. Where did that guy go?"

"I don't know." Kisa forced herself to sit up. She looked around trying to figure out where they were. "Does this place look familiar to you?"

"You're asking me?" wincing he sat up and took a look around. "All jungle looks the same to me Kisa."

Kisa studied the trees. "That's the thing, we weren't in a jungle. In fact, this flora isn't even right. This should be a forest of deciduous trees."

Zoro lifted a brow. "Are you saying that guy teleported us somewhere?"

She frowned at him. "I didn't say he teleported us idiot. He could have gassed us and left us somewhere."

"We've been kidnapped?"

Kisa looked around again. "I think so." She turned to Zoro. He looked pale and confused. "If you think you can walk we should try to find the coast."

"Me? What about you?" the front of Kisa was covered in blood. "You aint tree hopping in that condition Kisa."

She nodded in concession. "Fine we'll walk together."

It didn't take long to find the shore, the island was quite small actually and defiantly not the one they had been fighting on. No town, no port, no fishing villages. It was deserted. They stayed on the beach until dark so Kisa could read the stars and pick the best direction a ship might come from. The next morning they found a spot up the beach to make camp. On a nearby tree Kisa cut a mark into the tree. "Hey Zoro, you know what I think this is?" she said tucking her sai away.

"Huh?" he wasn't paying much attention; he was busy getting a good fire rolling.

"That guy that knocked us out. He said he was going to exile us. I guess this is that place."

"Don't worry about it Kisa. Luffy will find us."

"Gum gum no rocket!" Luffy's hand shot toward the fat guy.

Buu raised a hand and sent a wave at the racing arm slowing it down to a crawl. "I said I was Lord of time didn't I fool?"

"Luffy!" Sanji watched Luffy snap his arm back.

"Go Sanji. Help them!" Luffy ran left and charged the fat guy again. "Gum gum no rocket!"

Sanji skirted the fight and ran to Zoro and Kisa with Robin on his heels. Sanji felt the casing they were in; it was bouncy, resilient like a bubble. "Stand back I'm gonna kick this fucker open." He rocked back on his heels bringing his right heel down on the bubble hard. "Break open damn you!"

_Exile Island. _Kisa cut another mark in the tree to go along with the other three hundred and sixty. She wouldn't admit it to Zoro, but Kisa had finally given up on being rescued by their nakama. _We are going to spend the rest of our lives here. _

"Oi Kisa! You comin or what?" Zoro called from out front.

"Yeah," she returned coming around the side of the home they had built for themselves. Zoro was sitting in one of the lounge chairs with his feet up looking out at the ocean view. Kisa sunk down in the lounger next to him.

Zoro looked at Kisa and offered the jug he was drinking out of. After some considerable whining Zoro had talked Kisa into making him some sake using the local vegetation. "You want some? This stuff came out kind of sweet."

Kisa took the bottle and tried a sip looking at the sea. _We're gonna be here 'till we die. _"I wonder what the others are doing now."

Zoro shrugged. He didn't know what the hell was keeping Luffy. "Taking his sweet time," Zoro grumbled. Kisa passed him back his booze and he downed a generous gulp.

She was trying to study the currents around the island in the sunset. The sea rolled violently in some places. "I don't think we are going to be able to sail off this island."

For a while he and Kisa had talked about trying to build their own escape vessel, but the waters around here were far too treacherous for a small ship. "Oi Kisa," Zoro reached over and took Kisa's hand. He shook it a little and she looked at him. Zoro smiled and laughed. "At least we got each other."

_Damnit! _Sanji couldn't break the bubble. "Hold on Ka swan! I'm coming to save you!"

"It appears beating on this bubble is futile," Robin bent and inspected the prison more closely. It was springy to the touch.

Sanji saw one of Zoro's swords outside of the bubble. He grabbed for it. "I'll cut them out then damnit!"

Buu laughed and dodged another one of straw hat kid's attacks. "You're too slow to hit me kid. I am master of space and time. The longer you struggle the more time I have to I manipulate time." Buu grinned at the pirate. "Your nakama have already spent over a year in exile. By the end of the day, they'll be dead."

"N-nani!" Ussop gasped.

Nami stared at the fat guy wide eyed. "What is he talking about?"

Robin looked at the man fighting Luffy. "A year in exile? What do you mean?"

"Your nakama are trapped inside of my time bubble."

"And it's already been a year?" Robin did the math while Sanji stabbed at the bubble with Zoro's sword. "Time is moving over three hundred times faster for them in the bubble then it is here?"

Buu laughed. He had a great sense of humor. "That's right, how smart you are! By the end of the day their minds will think they have lived a full life and shut their bodies down. They'll die of a false old age before the moon rises." He cackled laughter up at the sky. "Oh look another week has gone by, now two, now six!" Buu thought it was hilarious.

Robin looked down at her friends trapped inside. "The longer this fight goes on, the longer Zoro and Ka chan are trapped in that purgatory."

Stabbing wasn't getting him anywhere either. "You cheap shitty sword cut damn you!"

Luffy glanced briefly at Robin and Sanji trying to help their nakama. "You're the wizard behind all of this right? So all I gotta do is kill you and the spell will be broken."

"Just try it kid."

Luffy did.

Zoro walked down to the beach to find Kisa. He left this morning to gather firewood and she was already gone when he got back. Gone fishing. Zoro hoped she caught something good. He was already hungry for lunch. He made his way down to the waterline and saw a familiar tattered shirt hanging over a familiar looking rock. It was Zoro's old blue button down shirt that Kisa had confiscated when her shirt was ready for the rag pile. "Oi Kisa, where are you?"

Kisa popped her head out of the water. "Yo Zoro."

"You catch anything?"

"Check the bag dummy."

Zoro checked the fishing pouch lying in the sand. It was heavy and full of fat fish. "Big lunch here I come." Zoro heard Kisa coming up behind him and set the bag down. He turned smiling to talk to her. "Nice…" _Holy hell... _Kisa had made herself a new bathing suit out of something white and soft looking. There wasn't much to the skimpy thing. "Uhh…"

She frowned at him. "What?"

"Your clothes," Zoro lowered his eyes. _Or should I say lack of clothes Holy mother of…_

"I've still got enough left to make you a shirt, don't complain."

He chuckled a little sizing Kisa up. "Yeah no problem there." He looked up into her face; her cheeks were kind of pink. "You look amazing Kisa," a devilish grin slipped loose.

Kisa blinked at him. _What?_ "Idiot, the hot sun is going to your brain."

Zoro shrugged. "Oi oi can't a guy have an opinion?"

Kisa rolled her eyes. "I didn't _ask_ for your opinion."

"So what? I'll give it to you anyway."

"Yeah I know that Zoro." She frowned a little and rested a hand on her hip. "Well?"

_She's so sexy when she's angry. _Zoro laughed. "Well what?"

"Do you want lunch? Are you hungry Zoro," sometimes he was just difficult to deal with. Childish, annoying and occasionally _like now _an ogling creep.

Zoro lifted a brow and studied Kisa in the sunny yellow light of near noon. Every drop of water on her exposed skin glistened in the sun. _She's all sparkly _his eyes wandered again _and the water was cold for Kisa. _He took a step closer to her barely aware that he was even doing it. "I'm fuckin starving." Zoro wrapped Kisa into his arms and pulled her wet body against his bare chest. Lunch wasn't going to satisfy Zoro's appetite _but Kisa…_He closed his mouth over hers and kissed her.

For months Zoro had been fighting his more carnal urges but wet Kisa in her skimpy bikini was too much for his strained hormones to handle. One hand slid down to her ass. Her bottoms didn't cover much of the cheek Zoro was grabbing. Yes, he defiantly liked this bikini. Their kiss became more heated and Zoro's other hand reached for wet bikini top. Like the bottom half, her top didn't cover much either. Zoro cupped her breast and slipped her the tongue. _Oh hell yeah I want this. _

Things with Zoro were quickly getting out of control. It went from kissing to groping pretty damn quick. She broke her mouth away from his. "Zoro stop." Kisa brought her hands up to his shoulders as Zoro nipped at her neck.

He licked the seawater off her throat and rubbed his thumb against her nipple. "I don't want to. You don't want me to."

Kisa fought the urge to surrender herself to Zoro and pushed him off of her. Kisa frowned at him. "I said stop it asshole!"

Zoro had to catch his breath. His heart was racing and his horney buttons had been pushed. _What the hell is wrong with her? _"What the hell did you kiss me for if you don't want me too huh? You get me all worked up and then just tell me to stop? Like I can just turn it off!" Her face was red, Kisa must be mad. "You're such a tease!"

Kisa snatched her shirt off the rock and threw it on over her new bathing suit. "You're a fuckin slob!" Kisa bumped past Zoro and headed back up the beach.

Zoro watched her retreat frowning a little himself. _What the hell is her problem? Mean bitch is a tease. She's all… _Zoro watched the wiggle in Kisa's walk. He picked up the fishing bag and started after her. His devious grin returned as Zoro followed Kisa home.

_There has to be a way to hit him. _Luffy stepped to the right keeping his eyes on the fat man. _He can block my punches because he can see them coming. What if I can blind him somehow? _"Ussop! Can you take away this guys eyes for me?"

Buu frowned at Luffy. "You want to play dirty pirate brat?"

Ussop rifled through his bag looking for a smoke bomb. _Come on, where is it! _Ussop dug out the right sinker and pulled his slingshot from his back pocket. He readied the smoke bomb and let it fly. "Luffy!"

Buu slowed the bomb before it could hit him. He caught it as the guy who fired at him nearly fell over with fright. "Too slow."

Sanji quit stabbing at the bubble. "Oi kusoga! You let Ka swan out of this thing right now!" he screamed frustrated. His strength and the sword were getting him nowhere.

Buu smiled at the blonde. "Time is racing by so fast for them. They've already been lost to you for years. Pretty soon they'll forget all about you."  
"Zoro and Kisa would never forget their nakama!" Luffy barked. _There has to be a way to blind this guy! To hit him without being seen. _

Sanji looked down at Zoro and Kisa. "You better be behaving yourself Zoro! You be a gentleman to Ka swan you here me lecher!" Sanji kicked at the bubble frustrated.

Robin already had an idea of how she could help Luffy, but her timing would have to be perfect. She put unseen hands to work digging below ground. _Keep him busy a little longer Luffy._

Buu was losing interest in the pirates and he had two brothers to cremate. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Now die." Buu flung the coin at Luffy manipulating the time and space around it turning it into a killer projectile. It hit the kid in the head and knocked him backwards. "You're all going to die."

Zoro had been chasing Kisa for almost six months; tonight she had finally given in. He looked down at her in the moonlight. Zoro couldn't help but smile a little. "Are you sure about this Kisa?"

She could feel the heat in her cheeks as Kisa looked up into Zoro's eyes. "I'm sure."

Zoro wrapped his arms around her. "I'm crazy about you Kisa, you know that right?"

Kisa smiled a little. "I know Zoro."

"I'll make you happy, I promise." He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. There was no resistance from Kisa this time _not anymore _she kissed Zoro back. Her kisses told him that she wanted him too and Zoro took them to bed. After nearly two years in exile Zoro lay Kisa down and made love to his woman.

His gatteling gun had no effect. All the fists had been slowed enough for Buu to dodge them. "Damnit you freaky freak old man!" His head hurt where the time guy had thrown something at him. If Luffy wasn't rubber he'd be dead. _I can't let him do that to any of my nakama. He could kill them. _"Give back our nakama!"

"I'm sure they're content where they are," Buu grinned. "Probably having babies. Can't blame the guy, his girlfriend is pretty good looking."

"Deme!" Sanji kicked the bubble again. "Zoro you lowlife, you better not put your grubby paws on Ka swan."

"Zoro and Kisa will be waiting for us to rescue them!" Luffy snapped.

Sanji glared back at the fight. "Hurry up and kill this guy already Luffy!"

Robin kept digging. _Just a little more._ She wondered what sort of situation Zoro and Kisa were in. _How long have they been like this now? How long in that other world?_

Zoro woke to the sound of Dillon fussing. He opened his eyes and saw Kisa walking with their cranky son. "I'm telling you it's his teeth. Give him some sake."

Kisa shook her head. "I am not giving him booze aho."

Zoro sat up and rubbed his eye. "Just rub some on his gums." Kisa wasn't going for it so Zoro slipped out of bed. He didn't bother with clothes and went to his sake hanging in a jug on the wall. He uncorked it, sniffed it and then used his finger to plug the hole. Zoro soaked his finger with sake and stepped over to Kisa. He rubbed his finger on Dillon's gums and the baby made a disgusted face. Zoro laughed. "Oh look he hates it."

Kisa rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. "I see that."

Zoro smiled at Kisa. "Oi, look what a cute kid we got. We should have more."

"Oh?" Kisa lifted an eyebrow and her smile slipped loose.

He looked into Kisa's eyes. "Lots lots more." Zoro leaned in and kissed her.

The tunnel was just going to have to be good enough, the time was now. Robin's disembodied hands reached up and pulled Luffy underground.

Zoro was walking with his son at his heels. Behind him Kisa was carrying Aeris. The baby was cooing contentedly at her mommy.

Sanji charged at the time lord distracting him for a moment. Ussop took the cue and started rapid firing off everything in his bag.

Buu turned on the two. "You can do nothing before a Time Lord fools."

Zoro carried Dillon to bed and kissed his sleeping son goodnight. Kisa was settling Aeris into her crib when Zoro snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Oi mommy, come to bed with daddy."

_Do it Luffy, do it now! _Robin's phantom arms appeared at Buu's feet and she grabbed a hold of him before he could stop her. "Now!"

Buu heard something and looked down at his feet. Strange arms were holding him and then _Nani! _The straw hat kid came up out of the ground and connected a solid punch to Buu's jaw.

_Now's my chance! _Sanji pressed forward. "Collier shot!"

"Ussop rubber band!"

"Gum gum no," Luffy stretched a leg, "axe!"

The Roronoa family was headed to the beach for a late morning swim. Zoro carried Aeris; she never wanted to be put down anymore. Zoro told Kisa that she spoiled her, made her a whiney baby. Dillon skipped out ahead of the pack.

The collier shot lifted him off his feet; the gum gum axe drove his split head into the ground. Buu twitched and died. Sanji turned and saw the bubble around Zoro and Kisa burst. "Ka swan!" He hurried to her side.

Nami hurried over and dropped down beside Zoro and Kisa. She rolled Zoro off of Ka chan and Nami shook her carefully. "Kisa, wake up. It's Nami can you hear me?"

_Sounds like… _Kisa blinked. "N-Nami? Sanji? What…?"

"Ka swan are you alright?" Sanji looked her over again. "It looks like you guys got your asses kicked!"

Kisa frowned and rubbed her head. She tried to sit up and Sanji moved to help her. _These guys, this place is… _she caught sight of the last attacker laying in a heap. "That thing he hit us with. It did something?"

Zoro groaned as he came awake. "Dillon stay above the tide line," he grumbled sleep fuzzy.

"Zoro!" Nami smacked his cheek. "Hey wake up!"

Zoro opened his eyes. Nami was looking down at him. "Nani? When did you get here Nami?" Zoro sat up a little and looked at Kisa. _What…?_

Robin tried to explaine. "You were caught in the Time Lords time bubble. For you time seemed to go by very quickly. Eventually your brain would have let you die of old age. It wouldn't have taken that long in the real time for you to die."

"Genjutsu?" Kisa gasped. The strange dream was beginning to fade and fall apart _because the guy is dead now. _

"Oh? You know what it was?"

"A world of illusion," Kisa pondered. She asked Robin, "How long were we trapped in that thing?"

"Perhaps fifteen minutes. The time lord said that years had passed for the two of you."

Zoro blinked. It felt like he was losing his memory _or going crazy. _"Wait a minute Kisa, you mean all of that…?"

Kisa frowned a little. "It was just a dream Zoro."

_But…we had kids. We were happy… _Zoro looked away from Kisa and down to his fresh wounds. "Weird."

Robin continued to address her questions to Kisa. "How much time passed for you before the spell was broken?"

Kisa stared down at her hands. She had a few broken knuckles. Wufei had rapped her hands a few times. "Uhh…" she thought she remembered marks on the trees. "I think…almost eight years…"

Sanji startled and bit down on his cigarette. "Oi Zoro, you better have behaved yourself around Ka swan you scumbag."

_Not exactly. _"Shut up Sanji," Zoro mumbled.

"Can you remember it Kisa?" Robin pressed. The technique was fascinating.

Kisa shook her head. "No, it's all falling apart. It's giving me a fuckin headache." Kisa rubbed at her head again.

"Tell me about it." Zoro's head hurt too. "It feels like my brain is being pulled in two different directions."

Luffy came running to his nakama. "Zoro Kisa! Daijoubu ka?"

Chopper rushed over. "I need to see their wounds."

Luffy stepped aside and Nami stood up beside him. "Let's give Chopper some space."

"I'll get your sai Kisa," Luffy moved that way.

"We should probably get the hell out of here," Ussop suggested to Nami. "The log pose is set isn't it?"

Zoro waited until the others were settling down and then he rolled his eyes back over to Kisa. Sanji was holding her steady while Chopper was checking her out, getting ready to bandage her up. _So all of that… all that was just some kind of dream? _The past eight years started to get fuzzy and vanish. Zoro frowned a little. He didn't want all of his memories to go. Most of them were pleasant. _Dillon and Aeris…they were never real? Me and Kisa…we never? _He shifted his eyes and saw the guy with the weird sword he had killed what felt like long ago.

Kisa tried to be still so Chopper could get a bandage around her quick. They needed to get out of here. She looked over at Zoro; there was a strange look on his face. "You okay Zoro?" she couldn't help but ask.

Zoro moved his eyes back to Kisa and he stared at her. _I want it all back right now. _"I...I'm okay."

"I'll get to you in a minute Zoro," Chopper started rolling a bandage around Kisa's middle. "Be still and wait for me."

Zoro dropped his eyes to his wounds. There was a weird pain in his chest even though he hadn't been slashed there at all. "Yeah okay."

Chopper hurried to wrap up Zoro and Kisa's cuts and stab wounds and the others helped them back to the Going Merry Go. Zoro informed Luffy that the guys that they had killed were bounty hunters, black market traders. Nami agreed with Ussop and got them the hell out of Doge. She wanted to put some distance between the Straw Hat pirates and the dead bodies. They set back out to sea before the afternoon could get old. That night Zoro had his first dream about Kisa, about a life with her that was never real.

Two days later they entered the next islands weather. It was cold. A fall island might be ahead or there could even be snow. The women traded their skirts and shorts for long pants and jackets became the standard when out on deck. The sun was bright, but not warm enough to go without sleeves. Zoro slipped a jacket on and zipped it half way up before heading out of the galley. He looked straight ahead. Luffy was on his seat at the bow. Robin sat amid ships reading a book. Ussop and Kisa were to Luffy's left at the bow. Kisa had let Nami twist her hair into a long braid that the wind had trouble lifting.

Sanji poked his head out of the galley. "Ka sawn Robin chwan I'm making hot coco for you," Sanji crooned.

Luffy turned. "I want coco Sanji!"

"Ooh me too!" Ussop added to the order.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Coco for everyone." He ducked back into the galley.

Zoro watched his nakama at the bow for a minute. He stretched a little and his healing wounds reminded him to go easy. Zoro yawned. He had been sleeping a lot the past few days; regaining his strength and healing. The long naps were fine, but they were accompanied by weird dreams. The dreams mostly faded shortly after he woke, but Zoro was left with some memory of it all. A foggy image here and there; memories of a past that never happened. Reflections on the water of a family he never really had.

When he was awake Zoro understood that they never left the battleground. It was all some trick the big guy pulled. When he was awake he couldn't remember it clearly. It was like trying to remember something from way back in your past. Half of what you see in childhood is a lie. It was mostly when he first came awake from a nap that he could remember things though. He watched Kisa talking to Ussop piecing together the dream memories.

_We were on that island a long time. There really was no escaping that place. The sea all around it was treacherous. _He crossed his arms over his chest tucking his cold hands into his armpits. _We decided building a boat was out so we built a house and waited for Luffy. _They had been sure their nakama were coming to their rescue, but time seemed to skip by. After a over a year on the island they made the homestead bigger. Kisa wanted her own room, but Zoro invaded. He liked sleeping in her bed; he could hear the waves hitting the breakers. At first she gave him a hard time but eventually Kisa relented. Zoro smiled a little. He was pretty sure that he chased Kisa all over that island for a long time before they finally got together.

His smile turned devious. Zoro had more then a few dreams about Kisa. They made babies. Two of em. _It was all good. _Kisa had given him a son and then a daughter. They were all quite content. Zoro sighed. _And then it was all gone. _It was still hard getting his mind around it all. He sure as hell didn't understand quantum physics anymore then he understood genjutsu. Both explanations just left him with a headache.

Zoro and Kisa hadn't trained since they fought the bounty hunters. They were taking time to recuperate. She slept a lot too and when she wasn't sleeping _she's been avoiding me. _Zoro wondered what Kisa remembered. He heard her tell Robin that she couldn't remember much of anything, just the sea. _She has to at least remember the kids doesn't she? I do. _He decided to find out. Zoro strolled over and joined them on Kisa's left. "Oi, what's up?"

"Just keeping an eye on the sea," Ussop answered. "I hope the next island has a big port. A city maybe."

Robin turned the page in her book. "We'll come to a city soon enough Ussop."

"Sure we will," Kisa backed Robin up.

Zoro stared out at the sea. He had just recently woke from a rather vivid dream. He had taken Dillon fishing and when his tired boy drifted off to sleep that night Zoro and Kisa made another baby. _Aeris… _Zoro smiled a little. Aeris had fat rosy cheeks. "Oi Kisa, do you remember Dillon?"

"Dillon? Is that someone from your dream? But I thought you guys were alone on the island?" Ussop was curious.

Zoro shrugged. "Well, we were. We made Dillon and Aeris."

Ussop blinked. "You made?"

Robin was listening interested. Neither Kisa nor Zoro had mentioned their enchanted sleep much. _Dillon and Aeris? _"Oh? You had children together?" she asked casually.

Ussop cut his eyes over to Kisa and Luffy looked down at Zoro. The swordsman shrugged his shoulders. "Well it was a long time with just the two of us stranded on a desert island."

Kisa remembered more of the wizard's trickery then she cared to admit. The blood rushed to her cheeks. She swung a fist and clobbered Zoro on the head. "Aho! None of that was real it was all just an illusion!"

Zoro grabbed his aching head. "Why do you gotta hit so godamn hard? Jeez I was just wondering."

"You remember something then Zoro?" Robin continued to dig. _Eight years together and they had a family. It seems as though Zoro is unable to forget the dream. Does he even realize why he holds those false memories close to his heart? _

Zoro peeked at Kisa suspiciously. She looked mad, her cheeks were pink. He cut his eyes back over to Robin. "Sometimes I see things in my dreams. I can remember Dillon. I have dreams about being his dad."

So did Kisa. She could remember the way Zoro made him laugh. "Just stupid dreams Zoro. They're a side effect of that guy's genjutsu. Shake it off," Kisa grumbled.

Zoro happened to like the dreams he had about Dillon. His boy was always happy. "Urasaina!" Zoro snapped. "I didn't say anything about dreams where I screwed you mean bitch!"

Kisa startled and glared at Zoro. Ussop heard Kisa grind her teeth. She brought up a threatening fist. "What did you say aho!"

_He seems possessive of his dreams of that made up life. _Robin smiled sheepishly and directed at Zoro, "So then you have dreams of you and Kisa too. Your time together on the island?"

Her question sounded innocent enough, but Zoro had to be careful what he said. _Of course I have dreams about Kisa, some pretty hot ones too. I can't say that I'll get my ass beat. _"It's not like I can help it," he tried to make it sound like a complaint.

Robin picked up her bookmark and looked at Kisa. "How about you Ka chan?"

"Keh I shook off that genjutsu easy. Zoro is just weak," she glared at the swordsman sidelong. She was trying to forget it all.

"I'm not weak," he growled back.

"Just stupid." Kisa rolled her eyes away from Zoro disapprovingly.

Zoro's lip curled into a snarl. _Mean bitch. How the hell could I end up with her? _"I'm not stupid."

Robin marked her page in her book. "It seems to be taking longer for Zoro to absolve himself of the memories created in the time bubble. It's a rather interesting side effect."

"Just forget that shit Zoro," Kisa warned.

Zoro frowned out at the sea. _Maybe I don't want to eh mean bitch._ "I don't have to listen to you. You aint the boss of me."

Kisa rolled her eyes, sighed annoyed and headed to the galley for coco. Ussop cringed a little and moved into Luffy's shadow. He waited until Kisa was out of ear shot and he turned a frown on Zoro. "Eh Zoro, why you always gotta make Ka chan mad? She's scary when she's mad!"

Zoro returned Ussop's frown. "Baka! I'm not scared of Kisa."

"Yeah well _I _am." He lowered his voice. "And the women all gang up together. They're like a pack of wild dogs attacking their prey."

Robin popped an arm out of the rail and slapped Ussop. "I heard that."

Ussop rubbed the back of his head. "See Zoro, this is all your fault."

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Cuz you got Ka chan mad aho!"

Zoro crossed his arms and tucked his hands again. "Keh she's such a mean bitch. That's why she didn't die you know. Mean evil bitches never die."

Robin got up and headed to the galley. _He's like a child. How did Ka chan put up with it? _She tucked her book under her arm and headed up the stairs.

"Oi Zoro," Luffy got his attention. "You and Kisa had kids in the mystery bubble?"

"Time bubble Luffy," Ussop corrected.

Zoro tipped his head up and looked at his captain. "Yeah, we had Dillon and when he was almost two we had Aeris."

Ussop still couldn't believe it. Kids meant that Zoro and Kisa were doing _it _and they had _two_ babies _That's alotta bumpin. _Ussop shuddered at the mental picture that tried to invade his mind; Zoro's oh face. He shook his head. "Keh Zoro you're such a slob."

Luffy smiled a little. "Was it fun having kids?"

Zoro nodded grinning like an idiot. "Sure. Kisa spoiled Aeris too much and she was a cry baby sometimes, but yeah. Dillon went fishing with me all the time."

Ussop looked at Zoro curiously. He wondered what it felt like to be somebody's dad. _Took his son fishing. _"Oi Zoro, what was it like being a dad?"

Zoro dropped his eyes to Ussop and laughed. "It's pretty cool actually. I think I'll have to try it in the real world someday."

Winter island was a lot of fun. The crew had a blast sledding and skiing while they waited for the log to set. The island had a resort and Nami insisted that they spend at least one night there. The crew gathered around the fire pit in the lodge enjoying warm flavored brandy sharing stories of their day's adventure. Robin had stumbled on a book much like a ships log in the antique shop. There was mention of this snowy place in the log, but it was the island the captain visited before he came here that interested her.

Robin read aloud to her nakama. "The island of Shambala and the legendary lost city of Anasasi, the valley of the kings. The breath of the devil surrounds her. Go down in the barrens if you seek the king's ransom."

_Treasure! _Nami's eyes turned into beri signs. "King's ransom? I wonder if Shambala will be the next island we come to?" the prospect of treasure was exciting.

Robin read it again for herself. "King's breath. I wonder what that is."

Luffy giggled. "Maybe we'll find out."

They did.

From the crows nest Ussop saw something in the distance. He pulled down the lenses of his goggles and tried zooming in for a better look. It looked like a blob of fog, but Ussop could see shadow within it all. Kisa was at the bow with Nami and Luffy so he called down to her. "Oi, Kisa! Something ahead; see it?"

Kisa looked to the horizon. Something was there but still a bit far away. "Byakugan!" Kisa let her eyes look further ahead. She got about as far as Ussop could zoom in with his goggles. "I still can't tell!"

Nami was thinking two things; land and gold. "Sanji, Chopper! Turn us full in the wind," she started barking orders. "Luffy, wake up Zoro and mind the sails. Move it!"

Luffy did. He was excited about seeing another new island in the grand line. The Merry speed toward its target and soon enough Luffy saw a big fog bank ahead. "Oi Nami! Big mystery cloud ahead!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Baka." She lifted her telescope and had a look ahead. "There's defiantly something there. An island I think."

Robin moved up to the bow to look for herself. "The breath of the devil surrounds her," Robin quoted. "Could the author have meant this fog I wonder?"

Nami smiled. "Lucky! There's a kings ransom on that island!"

Kisa looked forward with her white eyes while the wind bounced the two silly braids Nami put in her hair off of her shoulders. One of the shadows in the fog caught her attention and she focused in on it. "Nami, slow us down. There's something ahead of the fog." Nami shouted commands and everybody moved. The crew slowed the ship but they had come much closer to the fog, to the island. Kisa moved her hands through the seals. "Mizu Bushin no jutsu."

Nami saw three Kisa's appear in the surface of the water out ahead of the Merry. They took off running and vanished in the fog. Nami turned to Kisa. The ninja's eyes had lost all color. "Can you see something Ka chan?"

"Water hitting the island. Shit there's a lot of shoals here."

Nami didn't like the sounds of that. "We can still get the Merry Go in can't we?"

One of Kisa's clones found something that answered that question. "N-nani?" A ship trapped up on a high shoal. "There's a shipwreck out in front of the island. Looks like a galleon."

"Pirates?"

"No flag."

"They could be explorers," Robin offered. "What is the condition of the ship?"

"The hull is a mess but it's stuck on the shoal."

Nami took a deep breath. "Then we have to be careful that the Merry doesn't run aground. Can you guide is to the wreck Kisa? We should check for treasure and logs and treasure and maps and treasure."

Robin chuckled. "Miss Navigator you're so greedy."

Nami laughed and Kisa guided the Merry closer. They crept closer to the island using only the aft sail and Chopper stood ready to drop anchor. The galleon came into view and Robin and Nami gasped. Aside from the damage to the bottom of the hull that had been impaled on the shoal, it was in pristine condition for a wreck. The foremast was gone and the main mast had fallen across the bow. What was left of the sails was in tattered rags. It was high tide and the ship was in a little water but the fore and aft castles stood undamaged. "Ghost ship," Nami breathed.

"Chopper, drop anchor," Kisa called over to him. They were as close as she dared let the Going Merry get.

Chopper threw the anchor into the sea and the Merry came to a stop not far from the wreck. It was surrounded by dangerous looking shoals. Luffy and the others hurried to check it out. "Sugee! Mystery ship!" Luffy was excited.

Kisa hopped up to the rail. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Me too!" Luffy brought his right arm back a little. Nami grabbed him and so did Robin. Kisa jumped off the Merry and ran to the wreck. "Gum gum no rocket!" Luffy grabbed the aft mast and bounced them over to the wreck.

"Oi! Be careful!" Zoro barked a warning.

Kisa heard Luffy land on the deck of the ship with his passengers as Kisa studied the hull. It almost looked as if the ship had been thrown onto the shoal; a hurricane perhaps. Her eyes moved up taking note of all the strange scratches along the hull. Finally she found the name of the ghost ship and whispered it into the fog, "The Edmund Fitzgerald."

Nami wandered down to the aft castle. The door stood ajar and all of the windows had been smashed out long ago. She stepped into the gloom. The cabin smelled like mold. "Eww," she brought the collar of her shirt up against her nose and tiptoed over to the desk. On the desk there were three closed books and one that sat open. She couldn't read the top page of the open book; it had grown moss so she flipped back a little. Nami started to read. "This is…the captain's log."

Robin went to the forecastle for a peek inside. The door was closed and swollen shut, but a few good whacks with her hip and she was able to pop it out of the frame. Its rusty hinges squealed in protest when she forced the door. Robin stepped into the stagnate air. One of the windows was broken out but the rest were only cracked. It smelled like booze sweat and rot. The chairs sat empty save the dust and moss that covered them. Robin saw a bookshelf against one wall and went to it to see if anything was still readable.

Kisa walked up the side of the hull noticing again some of the weird scoring on the ship. It went no higher then five feet above the water and most of the marks came in threes. "Claw marks?" Above her Luffy had found the Fitzgerald's bell and rang it noisily startling Kisa some. She laid a hand over her thumping heart and hurried up to the deck. Luffy rang the bell again chuckling. "Luffy!"

Nami and Robin had disappeared but Kisa showed up. "Oi Kisa, found the bell."

"Don't ring it anymore, its bad luck."

Luffy blinked. "It is?"

"You wanna call the dead to dance?"

Luffy shook his head negative and swallowed hard. "Um um."

"Then don't ring the bell aho."

Luffy shuddered. "Nami? Oi Nami! Let's hurry up and get off this creepy mystery ghost ship. Robin, oi!"

Kisa moved amidships and peered down into an open hatch. "Oi, Luffy. Let's have a look below." Reluctantly he shuffled toward her as Kisa jumped down into the dim. It was a mess down here, empty crates and barrels in no neat order.

Luffy stretched his neck and looked down in the hold. "No food?"

"I don't think so Luffy, this ship had been sitting here a while."

Luffy decided to jump down with Kisa even if there wasn't food. "How 'bout booze?"

Kisa shrugged her shoulders and moved to peek in one empty crate after another. "I dunno, but I can tell you I don't see any treasure. Maybe there's none here."

Luffy started checking crates too. "That would suck. Aren't mystery ships suppose to have holds full of gold?"

There was nothing down here and Kisa turned to Luffy. "Maybe we should check the crew's quarter?"

"Good idea!" Luffy and Kisa scrambled out of the hold and headed aft. Luffy heaved the door open and the pair descended into the darkness.

Nami started to sweat reading the captain's log. She was getting freaked out and was more then ready to head back to the Merry. She found a leather satchel with a failing strap and stuffed the books on the desk into it. Nami rummaged through the desk for treasure and came away with a few strange gold coins. She hefted her load and headed back out on deck. "Oi where'd everyone go? Find treasure?"

Robin stepped out of the aft castle with a few books in her hand. "Nothing in there."

"Luffy Kisa, where did you go?"

Below in the crewman's quarters Luffy and Kisa found more of the unusual gold coins. They stuffed their pockets full and headed topside. "We found money," Luffy grinned.

Kisa pulled a coin from her pocket and showed it to Nami. "Do you know this currency?"

Nami shook her head. "No, but there was some in the captains desk too."

"What ya got there Nami?" Luffy pointed to the bag over Nami's shoulder.

"I found the captain's log. We should have a look. There are entries in here post shipwreck. Stuff about the island."

"Shall we head back to the Merry and have a look at the log then?" Robin was interested to see the history of the ship.

Nami nodded. She was beyond ready to go. "Yeah."

Kisa thought Nami looked nervous. Luffy shot an arm back over to the Merry and Robin and Nami grabbed hold. Kisa moved to the rail and looked at the deck once more. Something near the bow caught her attention and Kisa a quick peek wouldn't hurt. She made it to the bow and stopped staring at the backside of the forecastle. Something was written there, faded but legible. Kisa swallowed hard reading it. _They have eyes that see all _and _Ahead lies death! _and her personal favorite _Abandon all hope ye who enter here. _What was worse then the frightening phrases was that the messages were written in blood. The author marked his statements with bloody hand prints.

_Fuck this shit man, I am out of here. _Kisa went to the rail and readied to jump when a noise in the direction of the island caught her attention. She turned trying to see in the mist. Kisa listened and a second later she heard it again. A clicking sort of growling followed by a short hoarse bark. The hair on her arms stood at attention. "Okay then, you can just stay there." Kisa leapt down to the sea and sprinted back to the Going Merry Go.

Sanji set to making dinner while the others sat gathered around the table. Nami jumped to the middle of the captain's log and started reading. Robin examined another book from the satchel that Nami had brought back. Luffy and Ussop played with the new interesting gold pieces on the table while Kisa tried to look up the currency in one of Nami's books.

"I found it," Nami kept reading. "The Edmund Fitzgerald was caught in a tropical gale. It blew the ship way off course and it ended up here on the shoals."

"That explains why it looks like it was just kind of set there," Kisa pondered.

Zoro sipped his ale. "Were they pirates?"

Nami shook her head and sipped her own drink. She flipped to the next page. "It was a merchant ship. Transporting common textiles, nothing exciting." Nami read through a few more pages. The captain sent a party ashore after the storm blew itself out three days later. Their orders were to find wood acceptable to use to repair the hull. While a troop searched near the shore for timber another group set to chipping the shoal apart. "Looks like they were going to try and repair the ship and go."

"What about the island?" Chopper asked from between Zoro and Kisa. "Did you see anything Ka chan?"

Kisa turned the page still looking for the coin. "No, but I heard something. Kind of like growling or barking. Must have been some kind of an animal out on the shoal."

Robin smoothed the book she was looking at open and set it in front of Chopper. "I hope that wasn't the thing you heard out on the shoal."

All eyes went to the book and Chopper panicked, "Is that…a dinosaur!"

"Yes, a velociraptor. Notice how this page is bent at the corner, as if marked. There are several pages similarly marked in this book."

"Dinosaurs?" Luffy grinned. "The long necks are fun."

Nami frowned at the sketch of the dinosaur. "Those _claws_ don't look like fun."

"Have we found a prehistoric island?" Sanji asked stirring the soup.

Nami continued to read. "I guess so." _Crap. I hate dinosaurs! _

Kisa stared at the raptors claws and thought of the marks on Fitzgerald's hull. Someone had written in the margin _They come at night _She passed the book of currency off to Chopper and reached for the one Robin had lay in front of her. Kisa flipped through looking at the dinosaurs on the marked pages. "There seems to be a variety, herbivores and carnivores."

Chopper shuddered. "I hate carnivores."

"Of course ya do lunch meat," Zoro chuckled teasing.

The reindeer grit his teeth at the swordsman and Kisa rested a hand on Chopper's shoulder. "Don't let him get to you."

Zoro gestured to the picture of the T rex Kisa was looking at. "You better hope one of those things don't get to you."

Chopper turned to Luffy. "Oi Luffy, we don't really have to go in that island do we? We've got food and water."

"The animal's respiration," Kisa was thinking aloud.

Robin pulled another book from the satchel. "Miss ninja?"

She looked up at Robin. "The mist. It could be caused by such large animals emitting co2 into the air."

"Huh?" Zoro blinked at Kisa.

Robin ignored Zoro. "So then the breath of the devil?"

"Is probably the mist and the devil is one of these big mother dinosaurs maybe," Kisa finished for her.

Nami found the place in the log where the captain reported that this was indeed a prehistoric island.

_Captains Log November 28 _

_This afternoon the party I sent ashore searching for fresh water came back with startling news. The crewmen observed a herd of dinosaurs at the watering hole. It appears we have landed on a prehistoric island. The search for water continues at first light. For now we will try to avoid contact with the indigenous wild beasts. From now on all crewmen going ashore will be armed. _

Chopper was peeking at the book of dinosaurs Kisa was flipping through. He hoped that they wouldn't be running into one of the big dinosaurs with the mouthful of huge teeth. He hoped that they wouldn't have to go ashore here at all. "Scary," Chopper shuddered.

A few pages later Nami found what she was looking for. "Oi guys, listen to this!" Nami bubbled. Nami read, "We have made the most amazing discovery. In the barrens to the west of the great scar crewman Dotson discovered the ruins of an ancient civilization. He and his team claim that though the city is dilapidated there are three large pyramid shape structures intact at the center of it all. We will mount an expedition in the morning."

"Pyramids ne?" Robin was more excited then Nami.

All eyes went to Robin. Nami asked hopefully, "Do they have something to do with treasure?"

"There was a culture, the Anasasi, which entombed their pharos within pyramids. It is written that the pharaohs were buried with enough treasure to live comfortably in the afterlife forever."

"Alright treasure!" Luffy piped up.

Nami flipped the page looking for more clues. "Oooh I hope so!"

Sanji started getting the plates ready. "So we're going on a treasure hunt ne?"

Nami came to a disturbing entry. The expedition had made their way to the ruins and found a nest of gold coins. They loaded their pockets and hurried back to the Fitzgerald. Of the twenty four that set out to explore the ruins only six made it to the ship. The rest fell beneath the fangs and claws of the velociraptors. "Looks like we'll have to keep an eye out for the raptors. They tore up the Fitzgerald's crew when they went inland to map the ruins."

Kisa knew quite a bit about dinosaurs, Brodey had been crazy for them. From the time he was small she read to him from the books Tamahome sensei bought for his son. "Raptors are dangerous; tenacious and relentless. It would be best to avoid them all together. I'll scout ahead and use Byakugan."

Ussop thought that was a great idea. He didn't like dinosaurs anymore then Nami did. He sipped his beer. "Great idea."

Sanji started hustling the plates to the table. Nami read just a little more before she set the book aside to have dinner. The last entry she had read was disturbing.

_Captains Log December 6_

_It is no longer safe to go ashore even armed with guns. The raptors never go too far from the shore. Every party I have sent after food and water has not made it far from the ship. The dinosaurs aren't afraid to come right out on the shoals especially at night. We can hear them scratching on the hull trying to figure out a way to get up on deck. They have developed a taste for man. I fear we will never escape this place. _

The next morning after breakfast the crew set foot on the island. As promised Kisa scouted ahead. She saw a slice in the landscape, the ravine the captain must have been talking about. West of that was a valley. With no carnivores in sight Kisa lead the party inland. She stayed in the trees watching the path ahead intently. Below her nakama walked in a pack when they could and by twos where the trail narrowed. They were beginning to think that they were going to make it to the valley of the pharos when suddenly the ground started to shake. The crew froze where they were.

"Wh…what is that?" Nami started to panic.

Kisa was already searching with her Byakugan. Not far from where they were stopped and heading their way at an alarming speed, "It's a stampede! Triceratops and Brontosaurs, they're being perused by _a pack_ of T rex!"

"T rex?" Chopper quaked. "Carnivores?"

The dinosaurs were closing in fast. "Get off the trail!" Kisa warned. "Get away from the trail all together now! Hurry!"

The Straw Hat pirates scrambled as the earth shook more violently. Seconds later the first wave of triceratops burst onto the scene. Everyone scattered, running and screaming in terror. Kisa watched horrified from her perch thirty feet off the ground as a flood of dinosaurs passed beneath her feet. Luffy swung into a tree bringing a howling Nami with him. Chopper transformed and ran for it on four legs with Ussop beside him. Kisa lost sight of Robin Zoro and Sanji.

"Mina!" Kisa screamed. To her dismay Kisa saw velociraptor running with the herd. "Get off the ground! Get off…" but Kisa didn't finish. There was a growling behind her. Kisa turned around and looked into the huge eye of a T rex. _Shit! Shit! _The rex roared and Kisa made a run for it trying to lead the monster away from her nakama.

Zoro was running and trying not to get lost when he heard a hellacious roar. He snapped his head up and saw Kisa jumping through the trees with a big dinosaur on her tail. "Kisa!" he turned her way dodging huge feet and ducking under bellies to get to her.

_Must go faster! _Behind her the rex was smashing its way through the brush to get to her. It roared again and Kisa pushed herself to go faster. _Shit! Shit! _The trees were beginning to thin out. A moment later there were no more, just a modest clearing and the edge of the ravine. She had no choice and Kisa turned to face the rex already moving her hands through the seals. "Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!" She spit a fireball at the dinosaur.

Unfortunately for Kisa being singed just made the Tyrannosaurs pissed. It charged ahead and head butt the tree she was in splintering the trunk toppling it over with Kisa still trying to stay up on the limb. She bounced away from the tree as it came crashing down. The rex found her and roared again. It charged.

"Shit!' she wasn't even aware that she was screaming aloud now. Her eyes darted left and right looking for the best escape rout. "Shit!" neither way was better then the other but maybe she could trip the beast up and send him over the ravine.

Zoro ran to catch up to Kisa. Lucky for him the dinosaur ahead had cut a sizeable path through the jungle. Ahead he saw a fireball and then heard roaring and crashing. Zoro broke into the clearing just as tall green and hungry was about to chase Kisa off a cliff. Zoro drew two swords. "Kisa! Heeeyyyyyyyyy!" Zoro charged at the rex.

The Tyrannosaurus whirled around when it heard Zoro's demanding cry. As the animal turned his thick leathery tail swung toward Kisa. She tried to dodge it and couldn't; there was too much tail coming at her too fast to escape. The tail connected with her backside knocking the wind out of her and rendering Kisa unconscious. Zoro watched wide eyed as Kisa flew up into the air and started falling over the edge of the ravine.

"Kisa!" Zoro speed forward slashing at the dinosaur as he ran between the snapping monsters legs. He didn't even look back to see his kill. Zoro re sheathed his swords and jumped to try to catch her. His lack of planning left him in a horrible situation. Zoro had managed to get to her, but now they were both falling over the edge of the ravine. "Oi Kisa!" Zoro wrapped the unconscious woman into his arms. "Kisa!"

Zoro looked below. They were falling into sparse jungle not far from a river at the bottom of the ravine. _Shit, so this is how it's going to be huh? _ He turned then as they free fell so that Kisa was on top of him. Zoro was pretty sure he could take a squishing. He would cushion Kisa's fall with his own body. "Damnit Kisa, wake up and do some damn ninja trick already!"

Kisa didn't wake, but she was breathing. At least that was something. Zoro looked up into the retreating blue sky. A moment later they were smashing their way through the tree branches in the valley below. Zoro grunted as one wracked his back and he held on to Kisa tightly. They hit the ground hard and the air rushed out of his lungs. _Shit that hurt. _His grip on Kisa had slackened and she slid off to his right.

Zoro looked at her trying not to think about the darkness that was threatening to swallow him up. He was going to lose consciousness himself in a minute; it had been a rough landing. With the last bit of his strength Zoro lifted a hand and brushed the hair out of Kisa's face. "Well at least…I saved…you…" and then Zoro fell unconscious.

After considerable running and screaming the rest of the Luffy pirates made it away from the stampede. To Nami and Robin's delight their panicked flight ended in the valley of the pharos. Three pyramids still stood against the jungle. "Incredible," Robin breathed.

Nami squealed excited. "Alright! Let's get down there and get that treasure!"

-


	4. Second Interlude

Swordsman's Treasure

Lost and Found Second Interlude

Kisa heard the sound of night time insects and felt a blanket covering her. She forced her eyes open, feeling beyond groggy. She didn't know where she was but Zoro was snoring beside her. _Zoro…he's alright. I'm so relived… _Darkness swallowed her again.

The crew had managed to haul one hell of a load back to the Merry before the sunset. Zoro and Kisa's absence was on everyone's mind at dinner. "They sure are late," Nami fretted poking at her salad.

Chopper looked to Luffy. "You don't think they were eaten do you?"

Luffy chuckled. "Naw. I'm sure Zoro and Kisa are just fine. They're probably just waiting until morning to come back."

"I'm sure Zoro will protect Ka swan," Sanji sipped his wine. He was more worried about the slobbish swordsman spending the night alone with Kisa then he was about dinosaurs. "He'll kill anything that attacks them."

"Mr. Swordsman does have a tendency to slaughter the local fauna," Robin noted.

Chopper sighed relived. "Yeah, they're tough. I'm sure they'll be just fine."

Zoro woke to the sound of early morning birds with the sun in his eyes. He rolled over feeling a warm body beside him. _Kisa… _Zoro snuggled up against her nestling his face in her hair. It never occurred to him to wonder what they were doing in bed together. He threw an arm over her and hugged her. _She's warm and smells so good. _Zoro grinned.

Kisa felt weight resting across her stomach and groaned as she came awake. She reached up and felt a familiar arm around her. Kisa turned her head cracking her eyes open in the early light. _Zoro? Just what does he think he's doing? _"Yo Zoro."

"Mmmm?" he was awake but for the moment played dumb. He snuggled against her neck hiding his devious smile.

"Yo Zoro, wake up. You're…hugging me."

He couldn't resist being bad. Zoro kissed Kisa's neck. "How about some early morning se-" Zoro couldn't finish, his hand exploded in pain. Kisa was bending his fingers back. Zoro pushed himself up on his elbow backing his face away from Kisa. "Oi oi! Stop hurting me already mean bitch!"

Kisa glared up and Zoro and let go of his hand. "Back off."

"I am!" Zoro scotched away from Kisa. _Damn she's scary when she's mad! _

She sat up some trying to figure out where they were. They were in a bed, in a room she had never seen before. She felt her heart skip a beat. _What is this place? _"Zoro, where are we? Who brought us here?"

"Uh," Zoro looked around for an answer. "I don't know."

"Tommy brought you youngin's here," an old woman answered from the door.

Zoro looked up at an old lady. "Who are you?"

The old woman smiled. "I'm Gilberta. My son Tommy brought ya to me pretty banged up. You two didn't try fighting a monster did ya?"

Kisa guessed she meant dinosaur. "Monster?"

"That's right!" Zoro remembered. "I think I killed that thing."

The old woman chortled laughter. "You must have escaped from the beast when you grabbed your wife here and jumped into the ravine. Tommy found ya after ya fell."

_Wife? She means Kisa? _"Nani?"

Kisa shot Zoro a look that positively screamed _shut up! _Just because the natives had treated them, that didn't make them any less dangerous. Kisa and Zoro had no idea what sort of laws or social structure these jungle hoppers had. It could be criminal for her and Zoro to lie together unwed. _I bet they feed criminals to the carnivores! _Kisa laughed nervously and looked back at the old woman. "Thank you for looking after us. Sorry to be such a bother. We should really get back to our ship though. Our nakama will be waiting for us."

Gilberta shuffled forward. "Tomorrow if you're lucky. You took quite a fall ya know."

Zoro rolled his head and cracked his neck. "Oi I do feel a little bruised."

_Idiot. _Kisa took a deep breath. "We really have to get back to our nakama."

Without giving it any further thought Zoro lay back in bed. "I wouldn't mind taking it easy today."

Kisa looked down at him trying to hide her agitation from the old lady. "Don't be so lazy Zoro. You're fine and Luffy is waiting."

"So what? Luffy will wait."

"Luffy?" Gilberta asked.

_Shit stupid Zoro! _"He's our captain."

"Yeah," Zoro grinned. "He's not Kisa's husband like I am or anything right cuddle cakes?" It was all he could do to keep from laughing.

Gilberta chortled. "So you're Kisa and Zoro eh? Well why don't you two kids get a little rest. I'll fix you some breakfast." The old woman backed out still chuckling. She thought the strangers were a lovely couple. _He calls her cuddle cakes how cute!_

Kisa waited until the door closed and she heard the old woman walk away. She turned her furious eyes on Zoro. "Aho!"

_She's really pissed now. _Zoro chuckled. "How about it wife? I think the old woman left us alone for a reason. Wanna fool around?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. _She's gonna kill me. _Zoro laughed.

"You think that's funny? We should be on our way back to the Merry not laying around here…" He was still laughing. Apparently he _did _find this funny. "Zoro…Deme!" Kisa moved fast throwing the covers off and jumping on Zoro.

Kisa was suddenly sitting on his chest. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed with her insane strength. Zoro startled. _Shit I'm dead! _"Wait a minute Kisa!"

"The old woman left us alone for a reason ne you slob?" Kisa chuckled through her teeth at Zoro. "Well then let's not disappoint our host." _You want it aho? _Kisa cleared her throat and closed her eyes. A moment later she started breathing faster and harder occasionally letting out a soft moan.

He wasn't about to die _Nani? What is she…! _A minute later Zoro got the point. _Those are…sex noises!_ His jaw dropped."Oi oi! What are you doing Kisa?" Zoro panicked a little. Kisa just smiled at him and went into another round of more excited _exciting_ moans of pleasure. _Damnit mean bitch! _Zoro tried to move his hands and couldn't. _Shit that just makes it even more of a turn on! _ "Yamero Kisa," Zoro warned.

Zoro tried to throw her off so Kisa tightened her hold on him. She squeezed his wrists in her hand and his chest with her thighs. She breathed faster and harder grinning at Zoro's red face and wide eyes. _Take that ya fuckin slob. I hope you get wood!_

He struggled again but she just tightened her hold. _Damn those are some strong thighs! _Zoro frowned. If Kisa decided to slide down into his lap she was going to run into a bump in the road. _Shit this is bad! She's teasing me on purpose so she can beat me up when I get a little excited. _He tried not to listen to her and wiggled again. "Knock it off Kisa," he growled a warning.

She smiled to herself and went into the climax of her performance. _Fuck you Zoro. _She felt Zoro trying to free his arms and a second later he did. He sat up quick grabbing her by the hips as she slid down into his lap feeling what she had caused to pop up there. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her sliding back on his knees.

Zoro pulled his hands free and grabbed Kisa by the arms. "You mean bitch what are you trying to do? You want me to bust a nut in my pants she devil?"

_She devil? _She couldn't help it and Kisa busted up laughing. "Aho!"

Zoro grit his teeth. "Oh yeah, blue balls are really funny. Thanks a lot mean bitch." Zoro pushed Kisa off of him and reached for his groin. "Great it's gonna take me forever to take a piss like this!"

Kisa rolled over on her back laughing at Zoro. "Reap what you sew fuckwad."

"Why don't you reap it mean bitch!" Zoro snapped without thinking. "You could at least give me a hand jo-"

_No need to finish that sentence buddy. _Kisa's fist connected with Zoro's head. "Do it yourself slob!" Kisa kicked at Zoro forcing him out of bed.

Zoro kept his back to Kisa while he adjusted himself in his pants. _Mean bitch. _"You're a fucking tease."

Kisa got up and headed for the door. "Why don't you … settle yourself Zoro? I'm gonna go eat." Kisa went out shutting the door behind her.

Zoro turned and frowned at the door. _Tease. She's a mean bitch AND a fucking tease! _Zoro spent the next ten minutes trying to think unsexy thoughts. After a few minutes of imagining the male crew of the Merry in thong's Zoro was ready to face Kisa, even if he had lost his appetite. _I'll get you for this mean bitch. _Zoro adjusted his aching boys and stepped out of the bedroom.

Zoro and Kisa didn't return in the morning. Nami went from nervous to worried. She stood at the bow staring through the mist at the island. "Where the hell are they?" she grumbled. She didn't want to chance going back into the jungle without Kisa's eyes. "They better hurry up and get back here."

After breakfast Gilberta offered to launder their clothes for them. Zoro said thanks but no thanks and headed out to check out the village. He wanted to meet the natives. The old woman provided Kisa with some local ware and filled her in on the village. Here at the bottom of the ravine there were no dinosaurs. The population was comprised of the descendants of shipwreck survivors that had made their way down into the ford. While the old woman washed Kisa's grubby clothes Kisa bathed, dressed and then went out into the village for a look around.

Zoro had been enjoying some of the local lore the natives were sharing with him in the center of their village. He saw Kisa heading his way dressed like one of the local women. Zoro looked Kisa up and down. She looked good in the native clothing. _Oh yeah that's hot. _The little tube top didn't cover a lot. _Kisa's bustin' out all over the place. _Zoro smiled at her as she jiggled her way over. "Oi Kisa, going native?"

"My clothes are still drying. Unlike you I don't go around all scummy." She frowned at his ogling. "What the hell are you staring at?"

Zoro raised his hands in surrender. "I was just checking to see if you were banged up."

Kisa thought that was a half truth at best. "Whatever. I'm going to ask around about how to get the hell out of here and back to the Merry. I suggest you do the same." She turned away from Zoro and headed toward a crowd of curious onlookers.

He watched her go with a grin on his face. The skirt she was wearing wasn't much bigger then the top she had on. _I bet if she bent over I could see cheek. _He chuckled to himself and snagged the attention of a guy walking by. "Oi buddy. Got a minute?"

_No Ka swan at breakfast. No Ka swan at lunch and now… _Sanji chopped vegetables to be sautéed. _They can't be dead; they must be holed up somewhere. Damnit Ka swan better be okay. _The cook decided that if the pair wasn't back by tomorrow afternoon that he would go looking for them. He and Luffy could handle any dinosaur that came lurching out of the jungle. They would leave the others aboard ship and go looking after Sanji served up lunch. Now that he had a plan Sanji was mostly satisfied. _Marimo, you better be taking good care of Ka swan…or else. _

They spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon conversing with the locals. Luckily the people of the ravine had rowboats for fishing. Zoro and Kisa could catch a ride back to the Going Merry Go first thing in the morning. Once their returned trip was settled, Kisa relaxed. That evening the village threw a party to celebrate the birth of a young couple's first child. Zoro and his 'wife' attended. He enjoyed being the envy of just about every guy in the village. Kisa caught a lot of stares, a lot of them from Zoro himself. He was done being mad at her about this morning and he hadn't forgotten the enticing noises she had made.

After a few rounds of the local sake Zoro made his way over to Kisa. There was something he was just dieing to show her. He took his woman away from a pack of leering guys and led Kisa away from the party to the river. Zoro stepped up onto the big rock and Kisa stepped up beside him. "Well, we're here."

Kisa looked around, there wasn't much here besides a nice view of the waterfall that poured over the ravine. She eyed Zoro sidelong. "We're where?"

Zoro smiled. "The villagers told me about this place."

"And?"

"Just wait you'll see."

Kisa looked around. "What am I waiting to ne?"

"We gotta wait until the moon comes out and shines down on this rock."

Kisa looked down at the big rock they stood. "So what's the trick? This thing glow in the dark or something?"

Zoro laughed. "I don't think so."

"So then what are we doing out here in the dark?"

It made him feel smart to know something that she didn't. "It is said that two people who meet here on this rock and kiss in the moonlight will be together forever," he tried to explaine.

"What!" Kisa looked up at Zoro frowning. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Zoro blinked at her. "Uh…you look mad."

Kisa sighed heavily annoyed. "What the hell makes you think I'd wanna kiss you let alone be stuck with your ass forever!"

Zoro scowled at Kisa. "Hey, I was just trying to make things easier."

She didn't like the attitude he was catching. "Oh? And how is this supposed to make things easier? God Zoro, I swear sometimes you're so dense."

Kisa turned and started to walk away. "Hey wait a minute!" he grabbed her arm before she could get far.

"Let go of me aho!" Kisa snapped trying to reclaim her arm.

"Will you just wait a godamn minute and let me explain? Damn woman you're so hot headed!" He saw Kisa's feet slide into a fighting stance and Zoro lifted his free hand in surrender. "I just thought that if we were always together I wouldn't have to worry about getting lost anymore okay? Jeez!"

She stopped and looked at Zoro. It dawned on her that the fool hadn't brought her out here to put a move on her; he just didn't understand what the islanders were trying to tell him about this place. "Zoro," Kisa relaxed and tried to be patient. "When the islanders said that the two people would be together what they meant was…"

Kisa was going off on some explanation and Zoro was trying to pay attention when the moon came out from behind the clouds. _This is it! _He pulled Kisa to him while she was in mid sentence and roughly pressed his mouth against hers.

_The hell!_ Kisa pulled away from Zoro. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you listen to a damn thing I just said!"

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say. _She's mad I kissed her or wasn't listening or was it both? _He opened his mouth and what was at the forefront of his mind tripped out. "You smell really good, like fruit or something."

_Idiot! _Apparently Zoro hadn't been listening at all and his response was embarrassing. Kisa shook her head. "Zoro."

He was pretty sure Kisa was mad or something close to it, her cheeks were turning pink, but he had the overwhelming urge to smell her again. _Yeah, Kisa always smells good. _ He leaned over her and tried to sniff her as discretely as he could. Unfortunately for Zoro he had no concept of discretion. Kisa looked up at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…I was just…uh," _what do I say that isn't going to get me beat up!_

"Were you just… smelling me?" she frowned at him. _What is he thinking!_

Zoro rolled his eyes away from her accusing stare. "Well uh…I was just wondering what that fruit you're wearing is."

"I'm not wearing fruit you idiot!"

Frowning Zoro cut his eyes up to Kisa's. "Duh I can see that. You're practically naked."

Kisa startled and took a step back. She was still wearing the clothing of the native women, granted there wasn't much too it but she hadn't expected Zoro to so bluntly point it out. Her cheeks burned. "I'm not naked."

"Not totally," Zoro closed the gap between him and Kisa in a single step. He looked her up and down again like he had a thousand times already tonight. It was nice to see Kisa like this s_o much of Kisa is showing. _Zoro was willing to bet himself five beri that her skin was all soft and smooth and stuff. He looked up at Kisa _she's blushing _and his eyes caught hers.

Zoro was leaning over her, staring down at her. There was a weird look in his eyes and the hint of a smile on his lips. Looking up at him with red cheeks she could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. She was contemplating whether or not she should beat him up right here and now when she felt his hands on her waist. Zoro pulled her closer sliding his hand up her back. Kisa looked at him wide eyed. "Zoro?"

He owed himself five beri; Kisa had very smooth skin. She smelled and felt great up close like this. The boobs trying to escape her tiny little top pushed against his chest. _Oh hell yeah. _"I think we better do that again to make sure it worked."

Kisa was totally stumped. "What!"

Zoro didn't answer her and for the moment he ignored how flustered she was. He pressed his lips to Kisa's again only this time much softer as if he were sampling her lips. He kissed her lightly at first thinking Kisa must be too surprised to resist. He wondered if he could get a real kiss from her before she came to her senses and beat him up. It was certainly worth a try. He held her tighter expecting her to fight and kissed her again.

_I don't believe this guy! _"Aho!" Kisa reached up and grabbed Zoro by the front of his shirt. In a single fluid move she lifted him off his feet and threw him. Zoro landed in the river behind her and Kisa turned her furious eyes on him. "Aho!"

It took Zoro a moment to register what had just happened. Kisa threw him off of her and into the water _Holy shit she looks really pissed! _"Hold on a minute Kisa!" Zoro brought his hands up in surrender. "I was just…!"

Kisa picked up a good size river rock and chucked it at Zoro. It bounced off his head and he cried out in surprise. "You were just what ne slob!"

Zoro slapped his left hand over where the rock had winged off his head. "That hurt damnit!" He was pissed enough to get to his feet so he did.

Kisa glared at Zoro and shook her head. "You're such an asshole." She turned and headed toward the village without looking back.

"Keh! Go on then!" Zoro called to her retreating back. "I don't need you anyway mean bitch!" Zoro was wet cold and miserable. _It's all her fault. She's such a tease running around in that get up smelling all fruity and being all soft _Zoro waded out of the river to shore. _Jiggling them boobies in that itty bitty top that shows off her belly and… _Kisa was a silhouette against the lights of the village. For a long moment Zoro just stared. _She really is…beautiful. _

Zoro had enough dreams about being with Kisa to have an idea what it might be like to be with her as her man. He felt his heart beating a little harder at the diabolical thoughts running through his mind. _Do I…really want Kisa? That mean bitch? She'd kill me if I ever …_He decided It was better to stop there. He let her get a bit of a lead and then started back to the party.

Kisa left the party first. She wanted then to get to bed early so they could get up and get the hell gone from this place. The villagers were nice people and their celebration had been moderately fun, but Kisa wanted to get back to the Merry. She was sure that their nakama were probably worrying about them by now. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about what the others were doing now.

Soon after Kisa headed off to bed, Zoro followed her. He was just a little drunk from too much native sake. Zoro entered the dimly lit bedroom, kicked off his shoes and crawled up next to Kisa on the bed. She frowned at him in the moonlight. _Shit she still looks pretty mad. _"Oi what's your problem?"

Kisa flat eyed Zoro."You're damp, you're dirty and you smell bad."

"Keh! What do you want me to do about it ne?"

"Don't you _dare_ lay that grubby body in this bed."

Zoro grit his teeth. _Mean bitch. _"Fine," he grumbled and got up. Zoro pulled his shirt off over his head and sniffed it. It wasn't that bad, but it was still kind of damp. _Cuz mean bitch threw me in the water. _He used his shirt to wipe at his armpits then lifted an arm and sniffed himself.

_Eww… _Kisa watched Zoro with a sort of fascinated disgust. He threw his shirt on the floor and pulled off his socks. They were wet; Kisa heard the plop when they hit the floor. "You were going to crawl in bed like _that_?" she nearly gagged.

"Urasaina!" he snapped at Kisa. Zoro slid his sash off; it was kind of wet too. His hands went to the button holding his pants closed. "I'm taking my wet shit off aint I?"

She opened her mouth to reprimand him when Zoro dropped his pants. _Oh my…! _Zoro want wearing anything under his pants. Kisa felt the blood rush to her face. _He's naked! _Kisa turned her head quickly averting her eyes. "Zoro!"

He stepped out of his pants looking at Kisa. _What the fuck is her problem now…and why is it so cold? _He looked down and suddenly remembered he had been out of clean boxers before they left the ship. Zoro was free balling and Kisa had just become a witness to it. _Shit! _Zoro spun around facing away from Kisa. "I forgot!"

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "You just _totally flashed me_ you slob!"

Zoro wasn't cold anymore, in fact he was sweating. "I forgot I didn't have any shorts on!" _Shit she's going to kill me. _

Kisa shook her head dazed. "You flashed me perverted…"

"So what? I wouldn't get mad if you flashed me!" He argued at her over his shoulder. "I wouldn't call you a pervert if your boobies popped out of that-"

Kisa threw a pillow at Zoro and it whacked him in the head. "You….!"

Zoro grabbed the pillow and used it to cover himself. He whirled around and faced Kisa on the bed. "Mean bitch! I said it was an accident didn't I?"

Kisa looked at Zoro sidelong. "You just forgot that you weren't wearing…"

"That's what I said isn't it!" Zoro was frustrated, a little annoyed and sort of embarrassed. _Shit I'm turteling! Damn cold water!_

Zoro looked pissed, but more then that he looked ridiculous holding a pink pillow over his… "Put some pants on."

"They're still wet. You'll complain."

"You are not crawling in this bed naked Zoro; if you so much as _try_ I'll rip your…"

"Oi oi!" Zoro raised one hand in surrender. He had a pretty good idea what Kisa was about to threaten to detach. Just the thought of it hurt. "I'll put my pants on."

Kisa rolled over facing away from Zoro and snuggled against her pillow. She could hear Zoro dressing hurriedly behind her. A minute later she felt him crawl up on the bed keeping his distance from her. "You still stink."

Zoro frowned trying to settle himself without touching any part of the mean bitch. "So then rub some of that stuff you're wearing on me. You smell good." _Tease. _

Kisa sighed tiredly. "I don't have any of what I'm wearing or I would."

Zoro sniffed at her. She smelled way better then him. _Edible. _"You can rub some of you that smells so good on me then." He grinned devilishly.

"Zoro?"

"Yes Kisa?" _Oooh is she gonna?_

"Shut up and go to sleep before I hurt you."

_Mean bitch. _"Yes Kisa." Zoro did.

Once again Zoro woke with the early morning sun in his face. As he came awake he realized that Kisa was lying up against him. She had cuddled up to him in the night and he held her against him with one arm. He opened his eyes and peeked down at her. Her head was on his chest. Zoro smiled at the sleeping woman. He had a great dream about the two of them last night. _I've missed this._

He didn't bother worrying about how it was that he could miss something that had never been real. All he knew now as he lay with Kisa like this is that he did miss it, he missed being close with her like this; like he was in his dreams of their time together on exile island. Kisa was still snoring softly. Zoro reached up and swept the hair out of her face with two fingers like he had done a million times before in his dreams. _Kisa… _he sighed. _Why you always gotta be such a mean bitch? This is nice ya know?_

Zoro knew it wouldn't be long before Kisa woke. She had always been an early riser. He hugged her with both arms and lay back. Zoro relaxed and closed his eyes. _Might as well enjoy it why it lasts. _He was curious too to see how Kisa would react waking up to Zoro like this. He suspected she'd slip away. Maybe even hit him. _But it is you that snuggled to me Kisa. _He rested listening to her breathing change.

Kisa had been dreaming. In her dream she cooked dinner for Zoro. After dinner Zoro showed her just how much he appreciated her. In her dream Kisa was beside Zoro in bed and she could hear the waves _no not the sea… _Kisa started to come awake but reality just reinforced the feeling of the dream. _I hear birds and… _Kisa slowly opened her eyes. She was laying with Zoro, on him actually. He had his arms around her. _This…isn't a dream… _

She lifted her head and looked up at Zoro. For a long moment all she could do was stare. _How did we end up like this? Why does this seem…so… _Kisa shook her head trying to let go of the dreamy thoughts. _Stupid it's just a side effect… _She blinked and suddenly Zoro was looking at her. _He's awake? _"Uh…Zoro."

_So she didn't run away the moment she woke up ne? _"Mornin cuddle cakes."

Kisa started to pull away and for a moment Zoro wouldn't let her go. There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he stared into her eyes. The look in his eyes was hauntingly familiar and Kisa felt her heart speed up. She pulled out of his arms and sat up. "We should get going."

Zoro watched Kisa turn her back to him and swing her feet to the floor. "What no good morning? No did you sleep well?" Zoro sat up. "Aren't you even gonna ask me if I had pleasant _dreams_?"

_Dreams about… _"Get up Zoro."

Zoro smiled a little. "I dreamed about you." Kisa stood up. "Do you ever remember teaching Dillon to swim?"

She took a step toward her shoes and stopped. _Zoro had him in the water before he could walk. He was a devoted dad and he loved… _"Nope, can't say that I do. I told you, I shook off that guys mind fuck right after it happened." She slipped her shoes on and headed for the door. "Hurry up. We can probably get back to the Merry before Sanji finishes breakfast."

Zoro sat quietly as Kisa went out and closed the door behind her. "Mind fuck ne? Keh," Zoro hissed through his teeth. He was sure if he was having dreams, so was she. Robin had told him that when you're sleeping your subconscious has a field day in your dreams. It threw all kinds of memories and feelings at you whether you want to see that crap or not. Robin used a big fancy term for it too. _Repressed Subconscious Memory_. He got the gist of it. _She has to dream about it too ne? Why the hell does she always get so mad? She's just gotta be a mean bitch. _Zoro sighed and put his feet on the floor. "Shit." He got up and started his long day.

Kisa hurried them to the beach. She was quiet all the way there, so was Zoro. They found the fisherman and headed back to the Merry. As soon as the Going Merry Go came close Kisa jumped out of the rowboat and ran across the water to the ship. "Oi! Mina!"

"Oi Kisa!" Ussop called back from port. "It's Ka chan and Zoro!"

The fisherman had been stupefied by Kisa's trick. Zoro smiled as he took over the oars. "Yeah she's really something ne?"

The others had rushed to port. "Ka swan"

Nami threw down the rope ladder. "Took ya long enough!" she laughed relived.

Kisa didn't need a ladder she just used her chakra to walk up the hull. She jumped and landed on the rail. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Sanji opened his arms to Kisa. "Ka swan Leap into my arms"

Kisa laughed a little. "Damn glad to see ya." She jumped into Sanji's waiting arms and let him hug her. Sanji twirled her around and she laughed again.

Zoro made it to the ladder, thanked the fisherman and went up. He noticed how huggy the love cook was before his feet even landed on the deck. _That slob just wants to feel her boobies pressed against him. _Zoro thought of Kisa in the tube top and smiled. _I got a way better hug love cook._

"Oi Zoro! What happened to you guys ne?" Ussop was ready for the details.

Zoro shrugged. "It all started when Kisa was getting chased by this big green thing."

Sanji had quit spinning her and stood beside her with one arm still around her shoulders. "It was a T rex and I was trying to draw it away from the game trail."

"It hit her with its tail and knocked her over a cliff."

"Because you yelled and drew it attention."

Zoro flat eyed Kisa. "Like you know. That thing knocked your lights out." All eyes and ears were on him now; it was his turn to tell the story.

"Ka swan was knocked over a cliff?" Sanji hugged her tighter. "You better tell me you did something about that marimo you asshole."

"Of course I did something _asshole_. I killed that monster and jumped after Kisa."

"Nani?" Nami gasped. "You jumped off a cliff?"

Zoro nodded. "Had to. Kisa was falling."

"Sugee," Chopper marveled up at Zoro. _Zoro's not scared of anything. He fought a T-rex and THEN jumped off a cliff! _"Sugee, sugee!"

Robin was taking it all in. "How did you stop your fall Mr. Swordsman?"

Kisa was listening too. Zoro hadn't told her all this stuff yet. She had been being a mean bitch _and a fucking tease _too much lately. "Well first I had to swim through the sky to get to her."

"Sugee!"

Zoro started to pantomime. "I grabbed her and was like 'hey Kisa wake up and do a ninja thing', but she wouldn't wake up so we fell. All the way down and," Zoro slapped the backs of his fingers into his palm. "Smack. We hit hard."

Nami understood that they were tough but, "You survived a crazy fall like that?"

"Sure, I can take a pretty good beating." Zoro smiled. "I got on the bottom and broke Kisa's fall. She was unconscious and couldn't use any chakra to defend so I relied on good old fashioned pain to save out asses." Zoro laughed. "I did need to sleep that shit off though." Luffy laughed out loud and Nami rolled her eyes. Robin and Ussop tried to contain their giggles and Chopper stared at him in worship.

Sanji shook his head. "Yeah it's a real good thing you can take a beating marimo. So you guys were recovering ne? Are you alright Ka swan" Sanji looked down at Kisa. She was looking at Zoro peculiarly.

_Couldn't use any ninjutsu because I was unconscious so he… _Kisa blinked and looked up at Sanji. "I'm fine."

Sanji smiled a little. Luffy and Ussop were patting marimo on the back for his bravery and Ka swan _she's surprised. Zoro didn't tell her this when they woke up? _"You found people on the island?"

"They found us," Kisa explained. "We stayed with some old lady."

"Yeah," Zoro added his two cents, "Those people had some good sake and the women!" Zoro grinned. "They all wore tube tops."

"T-tube…top…Did you say tube tops!" Sanji reached for a cigarette and quickly lit up.

"Hell yeah," his grin turned devious. "Even Kisa was wearing a tube top Sanji."

"Ka swan in a tube top!" Sanji hugged at her. "If you like tube tops Ka swan I'll buy you a hundred at the next port!"

Kisa rolled her eyes and elbowed Sanji in the gut. She frowned at Zoro. "Yeah well unlike you I cleaned myself up. You still stink." She looked Nami's way. "You should have seen how gross he was last night. He was all smelly and filthy and wet."

"Did you jump in Kisa's bath again ne Zoro?" Luffy teased.

Zoro frowned a little. "No, she threw me in the river. Then she hit me in the head with a rock." He rolled his eyes over to hers. "It hurt too."

"Oi Zoro. What did you do to make Ka swan throw you ne?"

Kisa's face was getting red again and Zoro smiled. He cut his eyes over to Sanji and laughed. "We were just sparring."

_That's a lie… _Kisa's mouth fell open. She was about to correct him and then stopped herself. Why tell the others something so embarrassing. Stupid Zoro trying to kiss her. "Zoro was wearing his wet yucky stuff all night."

He shifted his eyes back to Kisa. "Yeah and it was _cold_ too."

"What did you find out about the people?" Robin was curious.

Kisa turned her attention to Robin. "Castaways that found sanctuary in the ravine. A fishing village."

"An old lady took care of you?" Luffy asked no one in particular.

Again Zoro nodded. "Her son found us and took us to her place. She gave us a place to rest. The old bat was a pretty good cook too."

Sanji puffed at his cigarette indignantly. "You wanna see good cookin? Who's ready to eat?"

"Me!" It was a cheer.

Sanji reluctantly let go of his Ka swan and headed for the kitchen. "Alright, breakfast."

That afternoon they made one more trip back to the pyramids. They made it there and back carrying an enormous amount of treasure with them. They moved at the peak heat of the day and avoided any dinosaurs Kisa detected in their way. They packed up their huge haul and stayed one more night in the cove. After dinner there was drinking and cheering; they were all pretty damn rich.

Before she headed off to bed Kisa went to her spot at the port rail and looked out at the sea. "Byakugan." Nothing but dark ocean.

It wasn't long before Zoro stepped out too. He was in the habit of chatting with her at the rail at night. She smiled a little hearing him stagger his way up the steps.

Zoro went to his spot at the port rail. He was carrying a mostly empty bottle of whiskey. "See anything?"

Kisa shook her head and looked at Zoro. The idiot always had crazy chakra when he was drunk. She had thought more then once that he was probably a natural suiken user. Kisa rested her eyes. "All clear."

Zoro took a swig from the bottle and sighed. "We're outta here tomorrow. We're some pretty rich bastards too. We should go someplace where we can party our fucking asses off and relax for a while."

Kisa laughed a little. "Need a break from your tough life ne Zoro?"

Zoro grinned at Kisa. "My life aint so tough cuddle cakes."

There was something Kisa had been wondering. "Why did you tell Sanji we were sparing?" Kisa had been sure Zoro would have opened his big mouth and said something embarrassing and stupid, but for the most part he didn't. He mentioned nothing about their time alone, that the natives had thought them married or even that they slept in the same bed. That would have sent Sanji into a fit. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Zoro laughed. Maybe he was a little drunk. "Some things are personal." He laughed again. "By the way, last night I was turteling. I aint got no acorn between my legs woman its called shrinkage."

"Wha…?" She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, Zoro was a slob. _Men and their dicks. I swear. _Kisa shook her head. "You're such a slob Zoro."

Zoro hit the bottle again and smiled. "And you're a mean bitch and a tease."

She frowned a little. "I'm not a tease."

"Oh? What about yesterday morning ne?" Zoro leaned a little closer to her. "You've got some pretty strong thighs Kisa and the whole dominatrix thing worked for me."

She leaned away from his boozy breath. "You're a total slob Zoro. How'd ya like those blue balls ne?"

"Tease," Zoro couldn't keep his smile away. "You were a tease back then and you're a tease now Kisa."

"Back when?"

He downed another generous swallow of booze. "Exile Island. Running around in skimpy clothes, always smellin good like you do now. For the longest time you beat me up every time I touched you." Zoro chuckled. "And then you stopped beating me up and _let me_ touch you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kisa felt her cheeks heating up. "That wasn't real Zoro. I've told you, I don't remember any of it."

"Liar." Zoro slid back to his spot at the rail and sipped his whisky. He looked out at the dark sea and thought about being with Kisa. "We were happy."

_I know… _"It was an illusion. There was no island no us and no Roranoa family. Just forget about it."

Zoro looked at her sidelong. _Roranoa family… _"I don't wanna forget about it. I was happy being a dad."

"You were never a dad." It almost made her feel sick to say it. Zoro had been a good father and he was still attached to that feeling.

"I was happy with you too mean bitch."

"We were never together Zoro."

"Right, none of it ever happened. It was all just a dream. It's all bullshit." Zoro took a long drink. He tightened his grip on the bottle.

It made her chest hurt to watch him drink himself into a miserable stupor. _Does he really miss the children, that life so much? _"Zoro?"

Zoro straightened and stepped away from the rail. "Yeah I know. Take your drunk shitty ass to bed ne? I'm going." Zoro shuffled toward the stairs.

It was best to let him go but first, "Oi Zoro, thank you for breaking my fall. You probably saved my life."

Zoro paused and looked at Kisa over his shoulder. "Anytime," he said with a tired smile. He headed down the stairs and staggered off to bed.

Kisa stood where she was for a moment watching him go. _I'm sorry Zoro but… _She turned back to the sea. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. "Byakugan." _It's better to just forget. _

The next morning the crew bid the island a not so fond farewell. With a hold full of treasure and the log pose set the Going Merry headed back out to sea


	5. Grownups

Swordsman's Treasure

Grownups

It was full sail ahead for three days until the next island came into view. The Straw Hat pirates were ready to spend some of their newly acquired wealth. Thinking about how they were going to spend their share gave everyone little time to think of anything else. Zoro and Kisa quit squabbling and forgot about all other islands except for the one in their path, for the most part anyway. Maybole came into view just after breakfast and the Merry speed toward a busy looking port city. The ship docked and everyone but Chopper went ashore to spend a little.

Nami shopped to expand her wardrobe, Robin spent a considerable amount to expand her book collection and Luffy just expanded his waistline. Ussop walked all over town with Kisa while she looked for the shinobi mark. He kept the lens down over his left eye helping her search the big and bustling city. Ussop had missed crowds. Sanji went for groceries and Zoro wandered from one swords shop to the next until he was completely lost. Nami Robin and Sanji met up with Luffy for dinner. Ussop and Kisa had dinner together at an outdoor café with an ocean view. Zoro found a hot dog stand and a slushie vendor. Everyone had a great day.

When it started to get late everyone headed back to the ship except for Zoro. He was lost again. Sanji served up drinks in the galley and when Zoro didn't arrive after the second round he leaned over Kisa and said, "I think marimo is lost Ka swan. Would you…"

Kisa set her mug down. "I'll go find him. You owe me a drink." She slipped out to go look for Zoro.

Robin smiled at Sanji. "Ka chan go to find Zoro?"

Sanji lit a cigarette. "She has to doesn't she? She can find his dumb ass with her white eyes faster than any of us could." Sanji puffed his cigarette. "If he wasn't such a moron I'd almost say he gets lost on purpose just for those long romantic walks back to the ship with Ka swan"

Robin was being just a bit nosey but, "So Mr. Swordsman and Miss Ninja, have you noticed something Mr. Cook?"

Sanji peered at Robin through a cloud of smoke. "Something?"

She laughed lightly. "Maybe it's just my imagination."

_Something…Zoro and Ka swan? _"That asshole marimo is pretty good at pissing Ka swan off. He doesn't know when to shut up." Sanji puffed again. "Ka swan would bust Zoro's balls if the idiot put a move on her."

Robin giggled at Sanji's opinion. "She can be pretty hard on him."

"Ka swan is a beautiful lady and a capable fighter but she's downright fucking scary when she gets mad. If marimo is brave enough to chase that tail," Sanji sipped his wine. He thought of how surprised Kisa looked the morning she and Zoro came back to the Merry. "Maybe marimo can see past the scary."

Robin thought Zoro saw a lot when he looked at Kisa. "It's a shame he's so…"

"Stupid," Sanji finished for her. "Like Ka swan would ever settle for that dummy."

"Well," Robin raised her glass. "The grand line is long." She drank with Sanji.

It didn't take her long to find Zoro. They weren't too terribly far from the Merry either. He was wandering near the east dock when Kisa dropped from a rooftop behind him. "Yo Zoro."

Zoro turned around to face her. "Yo yourself." He sighed. "Where's the Merry?"

She smiled. "Not too far. This way." She started walking down the dock and Zoro followed. She was in a good mood tonight. She and Ussop had found a mark before dinner. "Did you spend a ton of money Zoro?"

"Naw, but I did pig out on some junk food." Hot dogs and slushies weren't the only thing Zoro just had to eat. "Carmel candy apple," he drooled.

Kisa rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. She led them further down the pier. There was some activity down here even this late. People out and about walking around all over the place and the one that was coming up on her right, coming from the other way was_…Griffith? _Kisa stopped in her tracks watching him come.

Zoro stepped up next to Kisa. For a minute he thought she was being nice for a change and waiting up for him, but the look on her face blew that idea out of the water. He turned his head to see what exactly she was looking at. A guy with a long white ponytail passed beneath a streetlight twenty feet ahead and closing. The guy looked up and saw Kisa and startled. _What the hell? Does Kisa know this guy? _His hand fell to the hilt of his sword.

"Kisa?" Griffith hurried a few steps forward. _It is! It's her! _"Kisa!" Griffith ran to her. Kisa stepped forward and into his arms. Griffith hugged her hard. "You're alive! Thank the gods you're alive!"

"Griffith…" she squeezed him hard. It felt like it had been forever since she had seen another shinobi and Griffith was no stranger. "The others? Who's with you?" she felt her heart pounding.

"Judeau, Pippin, Ricket." Griffith lifted his hands to her face. "Kisa, we heard the Konoha sank with all hands aboard. I thought you were…I thought I lost you." He didn't wait a second longer. It had been over half a year since he had seen his love. Griffith pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

_What the fuck? _Zoro grit his teeth. The guy was _kissing_ Kisa. "Oi oi," Zoro stepped forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing buddy?"

Griffith pulled away from Kisa and looked over at the guy with green hair and three swords. "And you are?"

Kisa stepped between Zoro and Griffith. "It's okay Zoro, I know him. This is Umino Griffith. He's shinobi. We're from the same village." She turned her attention back to Griffith. "This is Roronoa Zoro; he's one of my nakama."

_He's a ninja from Kisa's village! _"That how you greet all the guys from your village?" Zoro grumbled mostly under his breath.

Griffith ignored Kisa's idiot friend for the moment. "You must come back to the Rasengan with me. Right now Kisa, this very minute. The others have to see that you're alright. They'll be so happy to see you. Almost as happy as I am." He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I've missed you so much Kisa."

_I'll bet you did asshole. _There was no way Zoro was letting Kisa go anywhere with this guy alone. He cut his eyes over to her. Zoro wondered if she was getting pissed at this guy, her cheeks were kind of pink. "Oi Kisa, if you're going someplace with this guy then I'm going too."

Kisa looked at Zoro and then at Griffith. "I'd like for everyone to meet my nakama." She couldn't just ditch Zoro now. He'd get lost again.

Griffith smiled down at Kisa. "Anything you want."

Zoro watched Griffith slip his arm around Kisa's waist and start them towards his ship. _That guy…walking with his arm around her. Just who the fuck does he think he is? _

The Rasengan wasn't far and Griffith had them there in no time. They boarded and headed to the fore castle. Griffith let Kisa go in first. He heard their excited squeals as he walked in with Kisa's nakama behind him.

"Pippin Ricket Judeau!" Kisa hurried forward to her waiting friends and into their warm group hug.

"Kisa it's really you!" Ricket threw his arms around her waist and hugged her hard.

Griffith stood back watching Kisa reunite with her friends with a smile on his lips. Beside him the swordsman shuffled his feet. Griffith glanced at Zoro sidelong. _Roranoa Zoro…why does he seem so familiar? Have I seen him before? _Zoro had relaxed his stance, but Griffith could still see he was tense; his left eye twitched slightly every few seconds. Zoro was watching Kisa closely. _Protective of her are you pirate? _"Kisa is with friends Zoro. We're her people." Griffith shifted his attention back to Kisa and stepped over to his friends.

_Her people huh? And just what are you to her pal? _Zoro wasn't so sure he liked Griffith; the guy was a little too friendly with Kisa. If Zoro ever tried to walk with his arm around her like that Kisa would probably beat him up. She threw him when he tried to kiss her but _Kisa let that guy kiss her. _ _What's so special about him? If he's her friend too then how come he can be all kissy and huggy? _

"Mina, this is Roronoa Zoro," Kisa introduced after their greeting. "Zoro this is Ricket Pippin and Judeau. These guys are all from Home too."

Zoro nodded. "Nice ta meet ya." _So all of em are Kisa's people huh. _

"Did you find an eternal pose?" Ricket bubbled up to Kisa.

She shook her head and Pippin asked. "Is it true the others?" Kisa nodded.

Now that the others backed off Griffith slipped his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright. At least all of us are together again."

"Yes, that's what really matters," Judeau said with a smile to comfort Ricket. "How about a drink to celebrate?"

"Sounds good," Griffith smiled down at Kisa and she nodded. He led her to the table.

Kisa looked back at Zoro. "Come have a drink with us."

Zoro joined them at the table to Kisa's right. Judeau poured out a frothy mug of ale for everyone and Ricket helped pass them out. Zoro sat back with his beer trying not to notice how close to Griffith Kisa was sitting.

Pippin was interested in the guy Kisa had brought with her; curious as to just who he was to Pippin's friend. _No way that guy is her boyfriend right? _ Pippin sipped a drink. "Three swords; you practice santoryu."

"Yeah," Zoro looked up at Pippin. The kid was checking him out.

"So Zoro, so how is it that you know Kisa?"

He grinned a little. _Worried about your friend eh? _"We're nakama."

Pippin turned to Kisa. "You've joined a new crew? Other shinobi?"

Kisa took a generous swallow of beer. All eyes were on her. "I'm the only shinobi aboard the Going Merry Go. There are two other girls aboard, three other guys besides Zoro and a reindeer."

Griffith blinked at Kisa. _Four guys and a wha? _"Did you say reindeer?"

"Chopper is our ships doctor," Zoro informed leaning closer to the table for a good look at Griffith's face. The guy didn't look happy.

Griffith looked at Kisa confused. "An _animal_ is your doctor?"

"Chopper ate the huma huma fruit," Kisa explained.

"And Luffy and Robin ate devils fruit too." Zoro sipped his beer unaware that Kisa was willing him to shut up.

"Luffy?" Griffith frowned. "You don't mean Straw Hat rubber Luffy and his _pirate_ crew? That's the crew you've joined?"

Kisa rested a hand on Griffith's arm. Clearly he did not approve. _Shut the fuck up Zoro! _"They aren't who you think they are Griffith really."

Griffith stood up and shifted his eyes over to Zoro. "Roranoa Zoro huh? Now I recognize you. I've seen your wanted poster. You're a criminal."

"Griffith," Kisa got to her feet between him and Zoro. "You don't understand, let me explaine."

"Explaine what exactly?" Griffith was more then just a little aggravated that Kisa was keeping such scummy company. "That your nakama are wanted criminals? Pirates?"

"Griffith! The Luffy pirates saved me; they're my friends. They aren't the bad guys you think they are. Zoro and the others are all good people."

Griffith took a deep breath. "How long have you been with these people?"

"About six months," Zoro answered for her and drank.

"Oi Griffith," Judeau tried to sooth. "Let's have a drink and hear Kisa out."

Reluctantly, Griffith agreed. He and Kisa sat back down together. Two big beers later she had explained a lot. The sinking of the Rasengan; Kisa joining up with the Luffy pirates. Zoro interjected something stupid once in a while, but he did say a few things that weighed on Griffith's mind. _She's good in a fight, killed that bounty hunter, Kisa's tough. She handled that fall off the cliff pretty good, Kisa and I train together all the time. _

Griffith didn't like it, for too many reasons. It sounded like the pirates had put her in peril repeatedly and for no reason then to save their own asses. Griffith wasn't real thrilled that the swordsman who trained with her _all the time _had also come to her rescue. He let his mates fill Kisa in on their travels as they worked their way through the third round. Griffith waited until Zoro looked moderately comfortable engaged in conversation with Judeau and Pippin about ninjutsu and reached down for Kisa's hand. "Come with me for a minute."

Zoro saw Kisa get up and Griffith led her out to the deck. He wondered if that guy was going to yell at Kisa about being with pirates again. _Fuck it man, it's her problem. _Zoro passed off his empty mug to Ricket. "Hit me again kid."

Griffith and Kisa stood at the rail to port looking at the lights of Maybole. He let a lot of what she and the swordsman had said about their travels run through his mind again. _I can't let her go with those pirates. _ "Kisa," Griffith stepped forward and took her hands in his own. He couldn't help but smile at her; Griffith had missed her terribly. He was beyond overjoyed to have found her alive and well. "I want you to come with us," Griffith started.

"Come aboard the Rasengan?"

"Yes, before we set sail Kisa. I can have a room ready for you tonight." Griffith's smile turned devious. "Unless you're ready to share my room with me."

She stared at him in the dim light. There was a familiar look in his eyes. "Griffith, I'm fine aboard the Merry Go really."

Griffith put his arms around Kisa and hugged her to him. "You are shinobi Kisa, you belong with us. With me."

Kisa could feel her cheeks heating up. "We… we aren't together anymore Griffith."

Griffith raised a hand to her cheek. "I mourned you. I though you were dead Kisa." He shook his head. "I have never felt so empty."

It stabbed at her heart to see the hurt in is voice and the relief in his eyes. "Griffith, I'm sorry. I never thought about word of the Konoha's sinking reaching you before…"

He laid a finger across her lips. "It's alright now. We're together again and that's what counts. I never want to let you go again. Marry me Kisa. Be my wife."

_His wife? _She was trying to figure out how to say no, but she didn't have the chance. Griffith closed his mouth over hers and kissed her longingly. _Griffith… _It had been long since Kisa had been with Griffith, but her mouth remembered his kiss just the same. For just a moment she let herself go and kissed him back. It felt like forever since she had been held by him. Griffith was the only man she had ever _Stop it! _Kisa pulled away and took a step back. "Griffith…I…"

It took him a moment to catch his breath. Griffith had missed kissing Kisa. "It's alright if you want to take some time to think about it our wedding, but at least say that you'll sail with us. The shinobi belong together, you know we do."

Kisa tried to cool her burning cheeks. "I… I'll think about it Griffith. I have nakama to sail with now."

"We should all go Home together," Griffith pressed. He didn't want her sailing off with the pirate scum again. A crew of wanted criminals was no place for the woman Griffith wanted marry and have his sons. "Are they taking you to Home?"

"I'll get there."

Griffith frowned a little. "You shouldn't be playing pirate Kisa. You should be serving the shinobi nation. Kisa, _we_ are your people you belong with _us_." Griffith took her hand and stepped closer. "You belong with me."

Kisa swallowed hard."Griffith, listen."

He shook his head. "No Kisa, I don't need to hear anymore about your nakama. I can already see that they've left a mark on you; they're your friends and that's fine." He stared down into her eyes. "Kisa, I've missed you. Now that your team and your ship are gone, you it is better for you to come with us..."

"We're all heading headed the same way Griffith." She wanted to cut this conversation short right here. If she didn't he'd start going on about her duty to her people. Kisa backed up toward the door. "I shouldn't leave Zoro sitting in there by himself."

Griffith hid frown with his hair. _Zoro huh? Nakama is it? _"We'll be in port for a few more days. I will await your favorable reply."

Kisa turned and hurried back into the galley not even bothering to hold the door for Griffith. She took a deep breath and went back to her seat. Pippin passed her a fresh mug of beer. "Here ya go Kisa," he said with a grin.

Zoro watched Kisa lift her mug and guzzle some down. When she lowered her mug he saw how red her face was. "Jeez Kisa breath."

"Huh?" she looked at Zoro confused and wondered if he was a little tipsy already.

"You're face is all red," Zoro teased. On the other side of the table Pippin and Judeau chuckled as Kisa's cheeks turned darker.

She cut her eyes away from Zoro to her giggling friends. "You can stow it."

"Looks like you were as happy to see Griffith as he is to see you," Judeau wiggled his eyebrows at Kisa over his mug of beer.

Kisa knew what Judeau was getting at. "We were just talking."

"Sure ya were." Judeau sipped his drink. "So will you be staying the night Kisa? Or maybe you and Griffith are going to find a more private place ashore?" the look on Kisa's face was priceless and Judeau busted up laughing. Beside him Pippin also cracked up.

_A private place ashore… _Zoro pondered as he sipped his beer. He looked from Kisa's laughing friends to the pretty blush in her cheeks. _Hey, wait a minute. _The light went on in his brain. _Stay the night? Happy to see him? Private place ashore? _Zoro almost choked on his beer. "That guy… He's your boyfriend!"

Her friends laughed even harder and even Ricket had joined in. Kisa shook her head. "Shut up you guys," she growled at the shinobi.

Griffith came in just as the scowling pirate said to Kisa, "Oi, you never said you had a boyfriend." Zoro looked shocked and maybe a little angry.

"What's going on in here? Looks like I missed the fun." Griffith grinned satisfied. He knew exactly what was going on. He had let Kisa go in ahead of him just for this sort of reaction. He went back to his seat beside Kisa.

"Sorry Griffith, just couldn't resist pickin on Kisa a little," Judeau chortled. "We can see how much you've missed each other." He dropped the couple a wink.

Pippin sipped his beer. "We're just glad to see the two of you together again."

Griffith laughed a little. He looked at Kisa. "So am I."

Zoro slouched in his seat some watching Kisa blush at the shinobi. _Keh! She never said nothing about this guy what the fuck! _He finished his beer and stood up. Kisa turned and looked up at him.

"Zoro?" Kisa wondered what he was doing.

He wasn't sure he wanted to leave Kisa alone with Griffith the love ninja, but there were others in the room so it should be alright. "Gotta take a piss."

Ricket pointed. "Bathroom is that way."

"Eh it's okay. I'll just go hang it over the rail." Zoro nodded and stepped outside.

Her friends broke up laughing again and Griffith's sigh seemed to say _loser._ Kisa lifted her mug and downed a good volume of her drink. She decided that this would be her last with them tonight. She was already feeling a little buzzed, certainly her inhibitions were down. "It's getting late. The others will be wondering where we are."

Griffith had a question. "What were you and Zoro doing away from your nakama Kisa?" he didn't think she was messing around with such a knuckle dragger, but Griffith did have his reasons to be suspicious. _They seem quite close; certainly he's protective of her._ _They've been nakama for months but Kisa never told him about us ne? _

"He was lost; I was taking him back to the ship."

"Lost?" Ricket was the only one still too young to drink alcohol but he was getting a sugar high from the three cokes he had downed.

Kisa nodded and smiled at the boy. He was a year older then Brodey. "Yes, Zoro gets lost. He's got no sense of direction."

Griffith chuckled. "Not the sharpest tack in the box eh?" His mates laughed but Kisa sighed annoyed. "Sorry," Griffith played at surrender. "I won't pick on your nakama."

"He's not stupid," Kisa grumbled.

Judeau smiled at Kisa. "It's okay Kisa; Zoro seems like a nice guy."

"My nakama are all nice people. You would like them."

"Maybe we can meet them?" Ricket proposed excited.

Griffith smiled at his team. "Mina, I've asked Kisa to come aboard and sail with us."

"Really!"

"Really," Griffith laughed. The others would help him pressure her to get away from the pirates and come join them aboard Rasengan.

Judeau and Pippin were excited too. "It would be wonderful to have you with us Kisa," Judeau assured her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Judeau."

"We all miss you ya know," Pippin chimed in. "Almost as much as Griffith."

"I miss you guys too." Kisa sipped her drink. She heard the door open behind her and Zoro came back in.

"Another beer Zoro?" Pippin offered.

Zoro reclaimed his seat. "You bet. Thanks Pippin."

_Crap. _Kisa didn't want to stay for another round. _Shoulda known Zoro wouldn't turn down free booze. _She finished her beer in a long gulp. "Hit me once more too Pippin."

Pippin took her mug too. "You got it." Pippin moved to pour their drinks.

Judeau propped his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Kisa. "So how about it sis, you coming with us or what?"

Zoro's eyes shifted from Pippin to Judeau. _Go where? _"You hittin the bar?"

Ricket giggled. "No drunkie, oaniki asked Kisa to sail with us."

"Oaniki wants to take Kisa and sail off into the night ne?" Pippin teased pouring beer.

Griffith laughed a little and Judeau grinned. "We all already know _that_," Judeau joined in shifting his eyes to Pippin.

Pippin turned around with the beers and looked at Griffith. He was willing to bet Griffith had proposed to her too. "Oaniki knows what's best." He handed Zoro and Kisa their mugs and lifted a brow at Kisa. "Don't you think so too Kisa?"

"You should marry him," Judeau said casually. "Who knows how many more shinobi there are anymore. We should keep the bloodlines as strong and as pure as we can." He leaned back and sipped his beer. "It may be the only way we can truly serve the shinobi nation is to procreate. We will need strong clans when we return to Home."

Griffith nodded. "We have to consider that we out here at sea may be all that remain of the shinobi of Home." He drank from his mug watching Kisa from the corner of his eye. _That's right Kisa, you need a strong man a strong shinobi, me. _

Kisa took her drink and downed a big gulp. "I'm sure we'll return Home to flourishing shinobi villages."

"You bet we will!" Ricket lifted his glass of soda. "Kanpai!"

Zoro's eyes swept the room while they all drank. _What the fuck is all a this shit. These guys wanna take Kisa with them and _he looked over at Griffith. _And that guy wants to marry her. Kisa never even mentioned Griffith. _He swallowed a big gulp of ale. He thought finishing their drink and getting Kisa out of here was a good idea. Sure they were her people but they wanted to take her away and give her to that Griffith guy. It sounded like these ninja wanted Kisa and Griffith to get married and start a family. It also sounded like they already knew each other rather intimately; Griffith had kissed her like none of the other ninja. Zoro was pretty sure that Griffith was Kisa's lover. _What the fuck! She never told me about him!_

Kisa had about half of her beer left. She turned to Zoro. "We should probably go after this drink."

Zoro looked Kisa in the eye. There was something there that made him agree. "Yeah, the others will be wondering what's keeping us."

"We'll get together tomorrow then? Meet the rest of your nakama?" Pippin planned.

Kisa smiled. "Sure." She took another generous swallow. She wanted to finish her drink and get gone. "I'll come by in the morning."

Griffith slid a little closer to Kisa. "You're more then welcome to stay the night here," he offered bringing his face closer to hers.

Zoro frowned a little. "Sorry pal but Kisa has to get me back to the ship." He took a big swig of his beer. He would have it gone in no time.

Griffith smiled patronizingly at the pirate. "That's right, you get lost don't you."

"Sometimes," Zoro grunted and drank more beer. Griffith was beginning to piss Zoro off. _You tryin to say I'm stupid huh asshole?_

He nodded at the pirate and returned his attention to Kisa. Griffith took her free hand and kissed it. He smiled at her. "I would love it if you would make this place your home Kisa. It would be so good to have you with us." He reached up and stroked her cheek. "To have you at my side again…"

Zoro slammed what was left of his beer and belched loudly. All eyes went to him and he stood up. "Come on Kisa lets go. Luffy's waiting." He adjusted his swords and looked at Kisa's friends gathered around the table. "Nice meeting ya all."

Kisa abandon her beer and retrieved her hand. She stood up and stepped back with Zoro. "See you tomorrow."

Griffith stood up and hugged Kisa. "I'll be waiting." He kissed her softly on the lips and let her go. Griffith's eyes told her how sorry he was she wasn't staying the night.

Zoro was to the door in three strides. "Kisa," he pulled the door open ready to run from here; it was that or smack that Griffith guy in the head. He heard her say her good by's and then she was behind him. Zoro and Kisa stepped out into the night and he hurried them off the ship. He let Kisa take the lead as they started back to the Merry.

Her thoughts were heavy as Kisa walked back to the Going Merry Go. She didn't want to jump ship. Kisa was happy with her nakama. They took her in and became her friends. Sailing with them gave her the opportunity to point more of their lost people home and there was always a chance she could find an eternal pose. Judeau's words rang in her ears. The shinobi bloodline had to be preserved. When the time came for Kisa to marry and have a family it would have to be with a man strong enough for her bloodline and its limit to be passed on. Of course Griffith was the perfect candidate, he had his own bloodline limit and Kisa had already been with him. Their relationship had been brief, six months or so. When they parted ways Kisa fell out of love. When she was with Griffith she had thought it was love; enough to give him her virginity and become lovers. In her case though absence didn't make the heart grow fonder. She realized it had been a passing infatuation. _Shit now what?_

Zoro kept up with Kisa on her left. She looked like she was thinking about something, maybe joining up with her buddies. "You never said you had a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Kisa didn't have time for Zoro's slow wit right now. She had a problem to sort through.

Zoro frowned at her a little. _Then why was he all over you? How come he got to kiss you ne Kisa?_ "You never mentioned that guy."

"Sure I did. I talked to Robin about a lot of shinobi."

"You never told me you had a _lover_."

Kisa brought a hand up and rubbed at her temple. "It isn't like that. I Griffith him we're not together."

Zoro grunted, "Humph." _Not together huh?_ _That guy's pretty touchy feely for someone that was dumped._ "What did he say when you told him you weren't together ne?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"N-nani?" _So they were all serious about her marring that guy? _Zoro stopped in his tracks and took Kisa's arm. "Griffith asked you to marry him!"

Kisa was halted when Zoro grabbed her. She turned her head and looked at him. "So what?" Kisa pulled her arm back.

"So are you going to marry him dumbass? You gonna ditch your nakama and go sailing off with your shinobi buddies? You found your friends so it's just fuck the Luffy pirates right?" Zoro was agitated. "Griffith was all over you. Holding your hand and kissing you." The more he spoke, the more aggravated her got. "Did you kiss him when the two of you were out on deck alone huh Kisa?"

Kisa frowned at Zoro. The swordsman was pissed. "I never said fuck the Luffy pirates. It is good to see other shinobi on their way home but…"

"Yeah I bet its real good to see Griffith. You sure you don't wanna go back to him? I'm sure he'd share his bunk with you." _That guy… Griffith! _

"Shut up asshole," Kisa growled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do. Your boyfriend's back."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kisa raised her voice and stepped threateningly toward Zoro. "Yes, I will have to marry Griffith so that neither of our bloodlines will not be lost; but not today." Kisa glared at Zoro. "Right now I'm a Luffy pirate!" Kisa had enough of Zoro's stupid nagging for one night. She turned and headed back to the Merry. _Fuck you Zoro. You don't understand anything! _

Zoro stood where he was for a minute stunned. _She's…gonna marry that guy? _He frowned and started after Kisa. Zoro wondered how long Kisa would stay with him. She wasn't going to join Griffith just yet. He didn't want her to go to that guy at all. There was just something about him Zoro hated. His frown deepened as his mind worked. _But right now she's with us, a Luffy pirate. _ _So long as she's with us we won't have to worry about that guy. Then all I gotta do is keep Kisa away from Griffith. _If Kisa left them he'd be out his more then just training partner and his guide. His dream would be over. _No way am I giving Kisa up to that guy. _

It didn't take long to get back to the ship and Zoro followed Kisa aboard. She led them to the galley where the others were waiting. "Hey guys," Luffy greeted.

"Boy Zoro, you must have been really lost. You guys have been gone for hours. Chopper is already passed out." Ussop was having a drink of his own with his crew mates. He sipped his rum and smiled.

"We ran into some shinobi Kisa knows," Zoro started folding his arms across his chest.

"Wow really?" Luffy leaned forward looking at Kisa.

Kisa smiled a little. "Yes. If it's alright I'd like to bring Griffith Judeau Pippin and Ricket by to meet everyone tomorrow."

"Are they your ninja friends?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Humph," Zoro grunted and frowned. "Griffith asked Kisa to marry him."

Robin had been watching the pair since they came in. Zoro seemed agitated now she knew why. "A proposal?"

Nami got to her feet. "Where's the ring? Show me the ring!"

Kisa squirmed a little. "No ring Nami."

"What? You can't marry a guy that doesn't put a big fat diamond on your finger." She pounded a fist into her hand. "No ring, no engagement."

For the first time in hours Zoro grinned. _You tell her Nami. _"He asked Kisa to leave us and join his crew."

"Ka swan, you aren't going to leave us are you?" Sanji was distressed.

"No Sanji I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"So then you're considering Griffith's proposal?" Robin asked. Kisa had mentioned Griffith to her before. He was a strong shinobi and the only man Kisa had ever been in an intimate relationship with. She sipped her drink observing Kisa and Zoro both carefully.

Kisa tucked a loose slip of hair behind her ear. _Marry Griffith? Shit. _"I told him I would think about it."

Robin nodded in understanding. It made perfect sense for Kisa to pair off with another shinobi; she had a bloodline to protect. She needed a strong mate. "I see." Her eyes floated back to the swordsman. He was looking at Kisa sidelong and pouting.

"Gonna marry that guy eventually right?" Zoro nearly growled. Now that he was in comfortable and familiar surroundings he had no trouble holding his grievances back.

_He's jealous of Griffith. _Robin sipped her drink. "Makes sense."

Zoro turned his frown on Robin. "Oh yeah?"

Robin smiled. _Does he even realize he's this annoyed because he's jealous? _"Of course, Kisa needs a strong partner to carry on her bloodline."

"Keh!" Zoro's left hand instinctively dropped to Wadou Ichimonji's hilt. "I'll bet ya five beri I'm way stronger then that jerk."

Luffy grinned at Zoro. "You gonna fight him Zoro?"

Zoro shrugged at Luffy. "If he wants to go at it I'm ready."

Sanji smiled at Kisa. "I'll fight for you Ka swan"

Kisa put up a hand. "Guys, no fighting. It's not necessary. I'll talk to Griffith and the others and make them understand that I'm sailing with you. It's okay really."

Zoro had to agree with the love cook. "If you can't make Griffith understand then I will."

Luffy nodded. "That's right. Zoro needs Kisa to keep from getting lost. What would he do without you Kisa?"

"Right," Ussop agreed. "It would suck if you left Kisa. You're one of us now."

"Of course she is," Sanji said lighting up a cigarette.

Robin's curiosity was almost satisfied. "Did you have a good time with your friends Kisa? It must be good to see some of your people."

Zoro answered for her. He was home now so he let it all hang out. He rested his elbow on his sword and itched at his chin. "That Griffith guy was all over her. Asked her to spend the night with him and everything."

"What?" Sanji bit down on the end of his cigarette.

Kisa frowned at Zoro. "It wasn't like that."

"Bullshit," Zoro retorted. He found himself getting aggravated again thinking about Griffith. "He was practically sitting on top of you all holding your hand and kissing on you and shit." He cut his eyes over to Sanji. Zoro had his share of fights with the cook but at least on this they were on the same page. Sanji didn't want Kisa going anywhere either.

Sanji blew smoke through his teeth. "Oi oi what's this shit? That guy didn't act like a gentleman to Ka swan?"

"Griffith was fine," Kisa defended. She could see what Zoro was up to trying to sway Sanji his way.

Zoro lifted an eyebrow and looked at Kisa sidelong. "You call that fine? If me or Sanji tried that crap with you we'd get beat. I guess Griffith is special huh? Cuz he's your boyfriend." _Man I really hate that guy. _

_Asshole. _Kisa sighed annoyed. "He's not my boyfriend Zoro I already told you that."

Zoro frowned. "Right. You're just gonna marry him and have his kids." He folded his arms across his chest again annoyed.

"But not now," Robin tried to smooth things over. She could see how threatened and jealous Zoro was but Kisa was likely thinking he was just being a jerk. Zoro had no talent at expressing his feelings. It was possible he didn't even realize that what he was feeling was jealousy, Zoro was simple minded.

Luffy laughed. "And that's the only part that matters!"

Kisa nodded at Luffy. "Right." She was ready to get away from Zoro for tonight and she had to go see her friends in the morning. She would talk to Griffith then. "Well guys I'm passing out." They said their good nights and Kisa headed off to bed.

"Drink Zoro?" Sanji offered. He would liquor the swordsman up and find out about this Griffith guy.

"Sure." Zoro took the empty seat between Sanji and Luffy while Sanji fetched a glass.

Nami leaned back with her drink studying Zoro. "So spill it Zoro, what's up with this Griffith guy?"

Sanji slid a fresh glass of whiskey across the table to Zoro. "What's the deal?"

Zoro took a big gulp of the whiskey. It burned all the way down and he blew out a hot breath. "That guy and his buddies all want Kisa to marry Griffith pretty bad. She and Griffith had a thing."

Robin cleared her throat and got their attention. "Kisa told me about Griffith a while ago. They're from different clans in the same village. She's known Griffith all of her life." She could see why Zoro was jealous, but Robin could also guess why Kisa had run off to bed.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Big fuckin deal." He picked up his glass and took another shot.

Robin told the tale. "When Home was invaded the shinobi overtook the ships in the harbor. Kisa and Griffith were aboard the same ship for many years before they split into smaller groups. After that occasionally the ship she was on would run with the one Griffith was on. They developed a close relationship over time and were together as a couple for a while." Robin sipped her drink. All eyes were on her.

"So he is her old boyfriend," Nami mused. She looked over at Zoro. "Is he good looking?"

"Keh! You're asking me?" Zoro snapped.

Nami ignored Zoro's outburst and turned to Robin. "Is he?"

Robin nodded. "Kisa has said he is strong and handsome."

Zoro whipped his head around and looked at Robin. _Kisa said _"Say what?"

Robin eyed Zoro calmly. "Kisa has talked to me a lot about the shinobi. You know that. You've eavesdropped on half of our conversations."

"Oh really? Then how come I aint never heard her talk about Griffith?"

"You probably did you just don't remember."

_Bullshit. _His sense of direction was flawed not his memory. "I'd remember if Kisa said she had boyfriend."

"Kisa never referred to Griffith as her boyfriend." Robin sipped her drink watching Zoro thoughtfully. "She broke things off with Griffith a few months before her ship sank and she joined with us."

"That so?" Zoro grumbled and gulped more booze. _That fuckin guy, Griffith. _

Zoro was provoking Sanji. Sanji puffed on his cigarette. "So what's this shit that guy was all over Ka swan eh Zoro?"

Zoro looked at Sanji's disgusted snarl. _Alright brother I can relate. _"He sat all up close to her, hangin on her the whole time. He was all touchy feely telling her to spend the night and when Griffith first saw her _and_ then when we left he _kissed_ her on the _lips_."

Sanji lifted a brow. "Did he slip her the tongue?"

"I don't think so."

Nami had to intercede before the stupidity got out of control. She cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem? I don't think that's any of your business ya slobs."

Zoro frowned over at Nami. "Fuck that shit. If me or one of the guys," he waved a hand around the table, "if we tried that shit with Kisa we'd get pounded. It's that asshole Griffith that's the slob."

"For once I agree with Zoro," Sanji puffed. "Maybe we should keep an eye on him."

Nami frowned. "Don't go getting your drawers in a knot you idiots. You better be nice to Kisa's friends tomorrow and that includes Griffith."

Luffy had been sitting back sipping his drink taking it all in. "Griffith wont take Kisa away. She's a Luffy pirate now. We're gonna sail to the end of the grand line and find Home someday."

Zoro and Sanji looked at their captain. He didn't seem worried at all. "Right Luffy," Zoro nodded at him and sipped his drink.

Luffy smiled at Zoro wondering when Zoro would fight Griffith for Kisa. Zoro wasn't going to let anyone take his eyes and ears anywhere. He laughed a little. "Right Zoro." Luffy drank too.

The next morning Kisa poked at her breakfast a little and then headed over to get Griffith and the others. They had just finished breakfast themselves and Ricket was doing up the dishes. Griffith poured out coffee for him and Kisa and they took their cups out on deck for some morning air. "Sleep well Kisa?" he asked.

"Sure." _No not really._ Kisa had lay awake thinking about Griffith's proposal for a long time last night. When she finally got to sleep she dreamed of Zoro."You?"

"Yeah." He thought Kisa looked a little tired.

"Everyone is looking forward to meeting you guys." _Well maybe not Sanji…_

Griffith was very curious about the nakama Kisa had made. _Wanted criminals with devils fruit powers. _"Us too." He sipped his coffee. "Have you decided to sail with us Kisa?"

"I'm going to continue to sail with the Luffy pirates for now Griffith." She sipped her coffee and looked over at him. "It's not as if you're that far behind us."

"And my marriage proposal Kisa? Are you just going to reject that too?"

"Griffith, there is no need to get married right now. We haven't even found Home yet."

He turned and faced Kisa. "Listen to me Kisa. In six years neither of us have run into anyone else from your clan. You very well could be the last."

"Or they could just be living in our village."

Griffith sighed tiredly. "You could be the last person alive with the Byakugan. That puts a heavy burden on your shoulders Kisa. It's up to you to continue the bloodline. I will share that responsibility with you. It is up to all of us to perpetuate the shinobi."

"When the time comes I will okay?" she sipped at her coffee but it seemed to have lost all of its flavor.

"Kisa, you're too old to be playing silly games. You need to show some responsibility and serve your people."

She frowned at Griffith. "What do you want me to do Griffith? Give up my life and start a family right now with Home not even in sight? No, I won't do it."

"You should be having my sons."

"It doesn't have to happen right now," she argued.

He reached over and took Kisa's free hand. "Then when Kisa? You know our children will have one kekkei genkai or the other."

"Griffith," Kisa looked down into coffee.

"Kisa, I love you. How much longer will you make me wait?"

She shook her head. "I'm not ready for this Griffith." Kisa pulled her hand back and took a step back toward the door. "Come on, let's get the others."

Griffith stepped between Kisa and the door. "At least spend some time with me? Today, tonight?" he smiled sheepishly at her. "I was disappointed you didn't stay last night."

Her cheeks darkened a little. _Stop it already Griffith. _"I have my own bunk to go to."

"That's too bad for me. I miss you in my bed." He stepped close and looked down into her eyes. "I've been waiting for you Kisa."

_Yeah well you can just keep waiting. _She nodded and moved away from Griffith. Kisa hurried back into the galley.

He watched Kisa go. She had never run from him quite like this before. She was doing more then just playing hard to get. _Just how attached are you to your nakama Kisa? _Griffith decided today he would find out.

Griffith finished his coffee before he went into the galley. The others looked ready and it looked like Kisa had relaxed a little. Griffith smiled. "Let's go meet your nakama."

Kisa led her excited friends back to the Going Merry Go. She prayed quietly that everyone would be on their best behavior. Robin had hinted to her this morning that Zoro had got Sanji pretty agitated last night. As they walked along Griffith reached over and took her hand. He laced their fingers together and Kisa peeked at him. Griffith smiled and shrugged at her.

They reached the ship and Kisa stopped. "Here it is, the Going Merry Go."

"Eight of you on that thing?" Pippin marveled.

Kisa smiled. "Guys in one room gals in the other." It was a tight fit and sometimes when they were at sea for a long stretch it felt like they were crawling all over each other. Kisa giggled at the silly mental picture that sprang to mind. "Come on I'll introduce you."

Luffy was waiting on deck with Ussop when Kisa brought the shinobi aboard. "Oi Kisa and ninja guys!"

"Hey Luffy." Kisa waited until her friends surrounded her. "Luffy, Ussop; this is Griffith, Judeau and Pippin and the squirt is Ricket. "Mina, this is Luffy and Ussop."

Luffy stepped forward smiling and extending his hand so Ussop did the same. Luffy looked into Griffith's eyes as he shook his hand. "Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Going Merry Go."

Luffy's hand felt soft and weird but there was a gleam as strong as steel in his eyes. Griffith shook his hand evaluating him. "Umino Griffith. It's nice to meet you Luffy."

Luffy laughed and put his hands on his hips. "So you're a real ninja too huh?"

Griffith nodded. "Just like Kisa."

"Ka chan is awesome," Luffy grinned.

"Pirates and ninja's hanging out together," Ussop pondered aloud. "How cool is that!"

Luffy laughed again. "How bout we get Sanji to whip us up a drink?"

"Ooh something fruity," Ussop agreed.

"Come on you guys," Luffy invited them all as he headed for the galley.

They followed Luffy into the galley. Sanji was finishing dishes; Robin and Chopper were sitting at the table. "Hey guys," Chopper greeted nervously.

Ricket broke to the front of the pack and stood at Luffy's elbow. "Wow cool you can talk!"

"That's Chopper," Luffy informed the boy. "This is Robin and the guy doing dishes is Sanji." Robin nodded at him.

Kisa took over introductions as her nakama's eyes fell on her shinobi friends. "Ricket Pippin Judeau and Griffith."

Sanji paused long enough to see which one was Griffith. He checked to make sure he wasn't hanging on Kisa, nodded and went back to dishes. "I'll be with you in just a minute. Please make yourselves comfortable."

"Have a seat," Robin offered with a smile. Ricket hurried to sit between her and Chopper. The boy was staring at him with a huge grin on his face. She thought he was cute. She looked up at the others. Robin could tell immediately that Griffith was going to be some tough competition. He was good looking, likely quite strong and his eyes practically screamed his feelings for Kisa. _Uh oh, he's in love with her. _

The others moved to sit around the table, Kisa sat between Luffy and Griffith. He sat close to her so Judeau could sit beside him. Pippin sat beside Ussop on Choppers other side. Griffith settled resting his arm behind Kisa. He looked over to Robin. "Kisa tells us you're an archeologist."

Robin smiled. "Yes that's right."

"That's cool," Judeau flirted just a little. "Can you read ancient languages?"

Judeau was almost as handsome as Griffith. "A few."

Ricket blinked at Chopper. "You're really a doctor?"

Chopper felt himself getting embarrassed. "Of course I am ass-" Robin cut him off with tickles. Ricket jumped away from the disembodied arms and Robin tickled him too until they were both giggling wildly.

Robin laughed a little. "Ka chan told you Luffy and I have the devils fruit power?"

Judeau looked down the table at Luffy. "You're a rubber man right?"

Luffy smiled. He hooked a finger in the corner of his mouth and stretched his cheek out. "Yep!" he let his face snap back into place and laughed.

Sanji dried his hands and lit a cigarette. He turned to the table. "What can I get you?" Sanji noticed how close to Kisa Griffith was. Granted they were all tight around the table _but that guy has got his arm around Ka swan._

"Drink Sanji drink!" Luffy chanted.

Sanji frowned a little. "Of course I'll whip up something delicious for our guests." He let go of his frown and smiled at the ladies. "And I'll make something extra special for you Ka swan Robin chwan" Sanji turned to the task trying not to think about that guys arm around Kisa. _Where the fuck is Zoro? He ought to get a load of this shit._

"Us too Sanji!" Luffy nearly begged.

The door to the galley popped open and Zoro stepped in. Kisa was sitting between Luffy and Griffith _and that guy is on her again already! _"Hey," he grunted.

"You want a drink Zoro?" Sanji asked pulling out ingredients from the cold box.

Zoro cut his eyes over to Sanji and the cook frowned and nodded Kisa's was. _Yeah I see it too Sanji. _Zoro frowned. "You gonna put booze in it?"

Sanji shrugged. It wasn't even noon yet but what the fuck. "I'll spike it if you want."

Zoro nodded and Sanji went back to fixing drinks. Zoro shuffled a little closer to the table so that he was almost behind Judeau. He looked down at Kisa. "Guess we aint gonna train today."

Griffith leaned a little closer to Kisa. "I'll spar with you later if you want."

Zoro's brows knitted together and he glared down at Griffith. Kisa was looking at the guy. Their faces were close _too fuckin close. _"Kisa and I train with weapons in the afternoon," Zoro grumbled.

Griffith looked up at Zoro and smiled. He was pretty sure that this nakama of Kisa's didn't like him very much. _Of course not, the idiot realizes I'm taking Kisa with me. _"I'll spar with you if you'd like Zoro. I'm sure Kisa would let me borrow her sai." Griffith turned his smile back down on Kisa. "Wouldn't you?"

_Uh oh… _"My sai?"

Griffith's smile never faltered. "It's the weapons he's used to sparring with right?" Griffith laughed and cast a glance at Zoro. "I think you'll find me more challenging then Kisa. Is that alright Zoro?"

_This asshole is challenging me. _He noticed Luffy look up at him. Zoro smiled. "That's fine Griffith. I won't have to worry about being too rough."

Kisa tried not to frown._ Too rough ne? _ "Actually Griffith I was thinking of spending the afternoon over on The Rasengan with you guys."

Griffith turned his attention back to Kisa. "That would be great Kisa."

Zoro didn't like being blown off anymore then he liked Kisa spending her afternoon with the love ninja. "Yeah, well some other time Griffith."

"Sure," Griffith replied without ever taking his eyes from Kisa's face.

Luffy dropped his eyes from Zoro to Griffith. "You got a big ship Griffith?"

Griffith tore his eyes away from Kisa and favored Luffy with a smile. "She's a little bigger then yours. Would you like to see it Luffy?" Griffith was making sure that he was more then accommodating to Kisa's idiot friends.

Luffy grinned. "Party at your place later?"

Griffith laughed. "Sure why not. All of you come over tonight if you'd like."

_Aint you Mr. Nice Guy. _Zoro straightened. He was going to go anyway but he decided to check, "You gonna have booze?"

Judeau cracked his neck. "Sure thing. I'll toss a few back with you Zoro."

Sanji was quick to serve up drinks. As promised he spiked Zoro's and also his own. With everyone served he stood back with his drink and his smoke to observe. Griffith looked very into Kisa. The ninja barely took his eyes off of her. Zoro watched the pair from behind Judeau. Marimo looked miserable.

"Kisa said you asked her to sail with you," Luffy directed at Griffith and then sipped his drink. "Said you asked her to marry you too."

Griffith smiled at the rubber captain pleased Kisa had told them she was soon to wed. "Yes I did." He turned his eyes back to Kisa and took her hand. "I love Kisa very much, she knows that."

Luffy heard Zoro's teeth grind together and Sanji exhale a puff of smoke aggravated. "I see."

Judeau swirled the fruit in his glass. _So her nakama are protective of her. _"Griffith and Kisa have always belonged together. Had the shinobi never left home Griffith and Kisa would have ended up together anyway. They were just meant to be."

"Destined to be together," Griffith smiled at her.

"Keh sounds like a load a crap to me." Zoro grumbled and downed his drink.

Judeau and Ussop chuckled and Luffy blinked at Kisa. "Ka chan, you think you belong with this guy?"

Kisa looked from Griffith to Luffy. She felt her cheeks turning red. _Shut up idiot! _"Luffy," Kisa warned.

"What?" Luffy sipped his beer. "I think you belong with us Ka chan, with your nakama don't you? I think Zoro will get lost without you."

"Shut up Luffy," Zoro grunted. "I don't need some mean bitch to keep me from getting lost." Zoro frowned at Kisa. "Go on I don't need ya. Don't stick around on my account."

"Yo Zoro," Sanji bit down on the end of his cigarette. "Shut the fuck up. Unlike you I happen to need Ka swan very much." Sanji looked at Kisa pleadingly. "You wont leave us will you Ka swan"

_Her nakama are idiots. _Griffith shifted his eyes back to Luffy. _But that guy…_"No need to worry. Kisa and I have decided to think things over for now." Griffith squeezed Kisa's hand and looked down at her again. Stealing her away from her nakama wouldn't be that hard to do. _We're your people Kisa and you belong with us._ "Perhaps when next we meet we will celebrate our wedding."

_Fuck this guy. _Zoro set his empty glass down in front of Judeau. "See ya. I got training to do." He stepped back away from the table and headed out on deck.

Robin and Sanji watched Zoro go. So did Judeau. The ninja finished his fruity drink and chewed the orange slice at the bottom. "That was good Sanji."

Sanji nodded at Judeau. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Ussop was closest so Pippin asked him, "How bout a tour of the ship?"

"Sure," Ussop got to his feet. He loved to show off the Merry. "You wouldn't believe some of the shit that the poor Merry has been through," he puffed with pride.

Pippin stood up. "Really? You'll just have to tell me all about it." He followed Ussop out to the deck.

Sanji finished his drink and stepped back toward the bottle of gin on the counter. "Would you like a drink with some kick to it Judeau? He offered.

Judeau smiled. "Sure why not."

The rest of the morning passed by smoothly. Ricket was positively entranced by Chopper Robin and Luffy. Pippin wandered the Merry checking out the crew. Ussop introduced him to Nami and they hung out at the bow making small talk. Eventually Sanji and Judeau wandered out on deck. Sanji lit a smoke as they headed to the port rail. Zoro was lifting weights to starboard.

Judeau looked from Zoro to Sanji. "Does that guy always lift such a ridiculous amount of weight?" _or is he getting cocky in front of Griffith?_

Sanji turned his head and exhaled with the wind. "Marimo trains like that all the time."

"Zoro trains with Kisa a lot?" Judeau rested against the rail and turned his face into the warm wind.

"Just about every day."

Judeau smiled. "Has he beaten her?"

"Not yet but I'm sure he's trying." Sanji had slipped his sunglasses on and he watched the ninja from behind them.

_I'm sure he is. _"The only one that has ever been able to beat Kisa is Griffith."

Sanji puffed his cigarette. "Is that so?" He wasn't about to mention the ass kicking Zoro and Kisa took against the bounty hunters _but then again… _

"They make a formidable team in battle."

"Ka sawn has teamed up with marimo. They make a dangerous pair. They know each others moves," Sanji took a long satisfying drag off his smoke. "They've learned things from each other."

Judeau shifted his eyes back over to Sanji. "Kisa has learned santoryu?"

Sanji shrugged his shoulders. "She can dodge most of Zoro's best attacks, a smart girl like her has probably learned a lot by now."

He liked the idea of sister learning a sword art but, "Has Kisa been teaching Zoro how to mold chakra?"

"I don't pretend to know how that hocus pocus shit works but Ka swan has been trying to help marimo get strong like her."

"I see," Judeau sighed and looked over at Zoro. _If he knew how to mold chakra there would be no need to lift those big ass weights. _He didn't have Kisa's eyes to see the flow of chakra but Zoro was quite strong and likely had a ridiculous amount of stamina as well. _There's no way that idiot could ever beat Kisa is there? No, she's way too smart._

Through the smoke streaming off his cigarette Sanji watched Judeau. "It's alright for Ka swan to be training Zoro isn't it? It's not against any ninja rules is it?"

He returned his to Sanji. "It's fine to take on students. In fact, Kisa probably should have a few genin under her. Of course it's preferable that she be training other shinobi." Judeau looked over the rail at the blue water. "You see Sanji; there are things that Kisa could be doing to serve the shinobi that she….She's running away from her responsibilities."

"Ka swan doesn't run away from anything." Sanji bit down on the end of his cigarette.

"She should be sailing Home with shinobi. She should be training genin. She should be married to Griffith already with a child on the way."

Sanji was getting irritated, but he was also getting a knot in his stomach. "Why does she have to do all of that now? Isn't it up to Ka swan to decide when she's ready to settle down?"

Judeau shook his head and looked at the cook. "You just don't get it Sanji." Judeau straightened. "Twelve years ago fifteen ships left Home each carrying about two hundred shinobi. Within the first year, six of those ships were sunk outright and all souls aboard were lost. We broke up into smaller groups and over time we've been picked off on the sea. It's likely that there are no more shinobi waiting for us in Home. Our villages were probably burned and everyone that stayed behind slaughtered."

Sanji swallowed hard. "There aren't many of you left."

"The ships carrying someone with a bloodline limit have been hunted. Kisa's eyes could be sold on the black market for a lot of money." Judeau swept his hair back. "Not all of the shinobi that escaped Home had a kekkei genkai. Kisa and Griffith are the only two I've seen in years. We are encountering other shinobi less and less. We're dieing out. The only way to counter our own extinction is to build strong clans."

He was beginning to see why Kisa had never talked about these guys much. They were just full of great news. The responsibility of the shinobi. Sanji remembered that the bounty hunter Kisa had fought was also into slave trade. "So Ka swan is supposed to hurry up and have babies with Griffith ne?"

"It's for the best. Kisa is strong enough to bear Griffith a child that will have one kekkei genkai or the other."

_Kisa is… _"Does it have to be Griffith for Ka swan's heritage to be passed on?"

Judeau hated think of thinning the shinobi line. "Maybe not, but the guy would have to be incredibly strong. He would have to be stronger then her. Only Griffith has defeated Kisa, only Griffith has had her."

_So that's why he was asking about Ka swan and marimo. If Zoro were stronger then Ka swan the poor slob might actually stand a chance against these ninja guys. _Sanji pitched his cigarette and leaned on the rail beside Judeau. "Sounds to me like its Griffith that needs Ka swan to pass on his lineage."

"Yes, his bloodline limit is…" _fuckin scary. _"It's quite powerful. Griffith needs a woman with excellent chakra control, that's Kisa."

"Does he love Ka swan or does he just need her?"

Judeau watched a small sailing vessel leave the dock. "It's both. It doesn't matter anyway. Kisa is going to have to face up to her responsibilities. The shinobi nation needs her. Griffith will let her play pirate a little while longer, he's always been very patient with Kisa; spoiled her really. He even let her break up with him." Judeau laughed. "He's let her think she's free to do as she pleases for far too long already. Now that the Konoha is gone and she's not with other shinobi," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I happen to think Ka swan is perfectly free to do what she wants with her life." Sanji frowned a little. "I know she's devoted to her people but you guys are a little demanding aren't you? You've already got the rest of her life planned out for her. Ever stop and wonder if that is what Ka swan wants?"

He stared at Sanji. "Yes I do. But it doesn't matter what I think. Griffith makes the decisions; the right ones, the hard ones. That's why he is our leader." Judeau stepped away from the rail and headed to the bow to join Pippin.

Sanji looked out over the docks letting what the ninja said sink in. He sighed heavily and reached for a fresh smoke. Regardless of what Griffith ordered the Straw Hat pirates would defend Ka swan's right to choose _but if she chooses to go with Griffith and… _"Kuso," he lit up. He wondered what Kisa was going to do.

That evening the crew of the Merry headed over to the Rasengan for a few after dinner drinks. There was a tour of the ship and a party in the galley. Sanji was keeping an eye on Kisa and Griffith all night. Many times he took her hand, hugged her to him with one arm around her, smiled at her as he stared down into her eyes. The way Griffith looked at Kisa made Sanji understand two things; Griffith really did love her and he wasn't going to wait much longer to have her.

As promised Judeau had more then a few drinks with Zoro, in fact the two of them and Luffy were getting quite drunk. Zoro tried not to look Griffith's way. The guy was _always_ touching Kisa. When it started to get late the party moved out to the deck and most everyone headed to port for a look at the city at night. A few drinks later Chopper and Nami headed back to the Merry and Ricket went off to bed. Griffith found an opportunity to get Kisa alone and pulled her to starboard side. They disappeared behind the aft castle.

"Griffith, I really shouldn't leave the others," Kisa dragged her feet some. _He's going to nag me some more. _

As soon as they were out of sight from the others Griffith pulled Kisa to him and hugged her. "What do I have to do to get you to come with me Kisa? I'll do anything for you, anything." Griffith stared down into Kisa's eyes. "I want you with me Kisa. We belong together."

Sanji noticed Ka swan wasn't behind him anymore. "Oi Zoro, where's Ka swan?"

Zoro had been listening to one of Luffy's wild tales. He looked around. _Shit where did she… _"I dunno."

Sanji frowned. "I'll go find her."

Zoro stepped past Sanji. "No I'll do it." _I feel like yelling at her anyway. _He started to starboard making his way aft of the Rasengan.

"Griffith listen, things are…" _Shit godamnit shit! _"Things have changed for me since my ship was lost."

"You should sail with us Kisa. It makes sense doesn't it?" Griffith turned them pinning Kisa to the wall with his body. "Stay with me Kisa. I want you." Griffith closed his mouth over hers and kissed Kisa the way he had been wanting to all night.

Zoro almost rounded the corner, but he didn't have too to find Kisa. He stopped in his tracks seeing that jerk Griffith kissing _with tongue!_ and he's_ touching her boob! _pawing at Kisa. His left hand twitched over his sword for a brief second as his teeth gnashed together and then Zoro turned away. He didn't bother returning to the party, he made his way off the Rasengan and just kept walking.

Sanji saw Zoro go. _What the fuck are you dong marimo? Where's Ka swan you idiot? _He turned to his right and looked around for Kisa. A minute later Sanji saw her come around the aft castle followed by Griffith. Sanji didn't trust the grin on Griffith's face. _What the hell is this all about?_

Kisa and Griffith rejoined the others. Griffith stood behind her hugging her around the waist. Sanji thought Ka sawn looked flustered. He glared at Griffith through the cloud of smoke that whirled in front of his face. Griffith looked a little too happy. He wondered what Zoro had seen. Whatever it was it had made him pissed enough to leave a party with free booze. _You being a sleaze to Ka swan ne Griffith you bastard. _

Two rounds later and it was time for the crew of the Going Merry to go. They said their farewells. Once again Griffith was disappointed Kisa wouldn't stay the night with him. He kissed her good night and the Straw Hat pirates headed home. When they arrived back at the Merry Zoro wasn't aboard. Nami said he hadn't returned yet and before Sanji could open his mouth Robin was asking, "Ka chan, be a dear and go find Zoro wont you?" Kisa was gone before Sanji could even offer to go with her.

Zoro had bought himself a bottle of rum and took it out to the end of the pier with him. He sat on a crate watching the dark sea. His mind was full of thoughts that Zoro was trying to kill with booze. He still couldn't believe that Kisa and Griffith… Zoro heard familiar footsteps behind him. _It's her. _He tipped his bottle for another big swig.

Kisa walked up behind Zoro. He didn't acknowledge her, drank his rum and went on staring out at the dark sea. "Yo Zoro."

"What are you doing here?"

"You're lost aren't you?"

"Keh! Why aren't you with Griffith," he sneered the other man's name.

Kisa frowned at Zoro's back as he drank from his bottle of booze. "We returned to the Merry and you weren't back yet."

"Oh? You went back to the Merry huh?" Zoro hit the bottle again. "I thought you'd stay the night with Griffith!"

He was starting to piss her off. "Zoro," Kisa warned.

He turned a little and glared at her from the corner of his eye. "I saw you and Griffith. I saw the way he kissed you. That guy was all over you."

Kisa straightened. Zoro had disappeared from the party while Griffith had Kisa to starboard. _He saw…what? _"It's none of your damn business."

"Yeah right." Zoro got to his feet and adjusted his swords.

"What the hell is your problem?" She was probably venting some frustration on Zoro, but why not. He was in a crappy mood too. If he didn't want to pick the fight she would.

"My problem is them!" he gestured with his bottle in the direction of the Rasengan. "They keep filling your head with bullshit you belong with them and you don't!" Zoro took a step toward Kisa. "You belong with us now. We can find Home and more ninja!"

Kisa sighed aggravated. "I've told Griffith that."

"You wanna tell Griffith something?" Zoro pointed his bottle at her. "How about telling him to keep his godamn hands off of you!"

Her mouth fell open. _Is he…? No way…is Zoro…jealous? _"Huh?" Kisa started to sweat.

"You aint his bitch and that is exactly how he's treating you. Like he's got dibbs, like you're _his_ lover. You fuckin that guy again Kisa?"

_His bitch what! _"What! No!"

Zoro took another step closer and frowned down at Kisa. "Then stop leading him on."

Kisa grit her teeth. _You asshole. You don't understand anything. _"It isn't like that. You don't understand how things are for me and Griffith."

What Zoro could understand was that Griffith was all over Kisa _and she just lets him. Bitch. _Zoro set his bottle on the crate and slipped an arm around Kisa's waist. "Oh yeah?" He pulled them hip to hip. "I don't understand huh?" he wrapped his other arm around Kisa and pulled her to him.

"Zoro?" he was hugging her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's okay for Griffith to grab you and hold you whenever and however the hell he wants but the rest of us can just fuck off and die is that it Kisa?"

Kisa looked up into Zoro's angry eyes. "What the hell…is wrong with you?"

"You don't belong to Griffith. You haven't accepted his proposal yet."

She frowned a little. "I don't belong to anybody."

"Then tell him that Kisa. So help me, if I see that guy disrespecting you again!"

Kisa leaned away from his boozy breath. "It isn't like that Zoro."

Zoro grabbed her arms and squeezed a little. "I'm gonna fuck that guy up Kisa! I mean it! I'll knock his teeth down his throat!"

Kisa brought her hands up to push Zoro away. He was drunk and being a total posturing idiot. "That's enough Zoro," she warned.

Zoro didn't stop, he kept his eyes fixed on her frown. "I've had enough of Griffith!" He was furious of that he was sure, but the larger reasons why still sort of eluded him. _That damn guy!_ "You tell him to stop touching you or I'll pound him!"

"It's none of your business Zoro," it felt like she has started screaming inside.

_Griffith that bastard. _Zoro grit his teeth. "Is that what you want Kisa? A guy like that; some cocky bastard that just grabs you whenever he feels like it huh?" Zoro let go of her arm and grabbed her boob. "So how do you like me now ne Kisa?"

_Deme! _Kisa's hand flew through the air and connected with the side of Zoro's face. She glared at him furious. Zoro moved his hand off her chest and turned his eyes on her. He looked miserable. "Kusoga!" Kisa huffed.

There was a line but Zoro had crossed it about five minutes ago. "The world must look different when you're Umino Griffith."

This time Kisa didn't slap him, she knocked his hands off her arms and punched him in the jaw. "Aho!"

Zoro's head rocked back. He was lucky Kisa hadn't busted his jaw. He tasted blood in his mouth; she had mashed his bottom lip into his teeth pretty good. "You gonna make baby shinobi with that guy Kisa? Gonna perpetuate your people with _him_?" Rage churned his stomach. Zoro ground his teeth together. It hurt his jaw but he didn't care. "Dillon wasn't good enough for you?"

_Dillon, he had the Byakugan... _She hadn't expected him to mention their phantom son, and it hurt. _We were all so happy… _Kisa tried to swallow the lump in her throat but couldn't. "Fuck you," she choked. Kisa turned on her heel and hurried back up the dock.

_What am I… _Zoro caught his breath as he watched Kisa go. _What am I thinking? _He was thinking about the boy from their dream, the cute little guy that had Zoro's smile and Kisa's eyes. _Damnit Kisa mean bitch! Doesn't she ever think about Dillon…or Aeris…or us? _He retrieved his bottle and started down the dock after her before he lost sight of her. He wouldn't talk to her again tonight he'd just follow her back to the Merry. Zoro had said more then enough but he was pretty sure Kisa got the point. She might be mad at him for a while but it was worth it if it meant Griffith the love ninja would keep his hands _and his lips that asshole _to himself. For tonight, the battle was over.

The next morning Zoro slept in with a hangover. The crew decided to set sail that afternoon. Kisa happily skipped out to say good by to her ninja friends. She loved her people but was dieing to get away from them. Sanji was almost done with dishes when Zoro finally made his way into the galley.

Sanji looked at Zoro. His bottom lip was discolored. He poured out a glass of juice for him. "What happened to your face Zoro?" Sanji asked setting a glass of orange juice in front of the swordsman.

Zoro rubbed at his jaw. "Kisa hit me. Last night." He picked up his juice and drank some. Their argument was a bit of a blur.

Sanji frowned. "What did you do to Ka swan to deserve it?"

He stared down into his orange juice. "I saw Griffith all over Kisa last night. Kissing her, touching her." Zoro frowned.

"Kissing her? Oi what's this shit?" Sanji plucked a fresh cigarette from his pack and lit it annoyed. "Griffith kissed Ka swan?"

"Yeah. I saw them." Zoro drank more orange juice. He had managed to get himself pretty drunk last night after he saw them together.

"Did you beat that guy up Zoro? What the hell happened last night?"

He rolled his eyes up to Sanji. "I told Kisa I was gonna pound that guy. I warned her. I told her to tell that love ninja to keep his damn hands off of her." Zoro was trying to stay calm. "She wouldn't listen to me."

Sanji took a fat drag off of his cigarette. "Were you being a drunk asshole marimo? You pick a fight with Ka sawn aho?"

"No," Zoro defended. "I grabbed her boob."

"N-nani?" Sanji bit down on his cigarette and glared at Zoro.

Zoro straightened a little. "I was proving a point. She lets that Griffith fuck grab her and touch her whenever he wants. He's treating her like she belongs to him."

"And you couldn't have just said that? You had to cop a feel?" _As if._

"I tried to tell her Sanji and she wouldn't listen to me."

Sanji tapped the ashes off his cigarette into the ashtray at his elbow. "That why she hit you? Because you grabbed her?"

"She slapped me when I did that. She punched me when I told her Griffith could get away with it."

He brought his cigarette to his lips watching Zoro through the smoke. "You think Griffith could get away with grabbing Ka swan like that?"

"After what I saw, I know he _does_." Zoro lifted his glass and sipped his drink.

Sanji didn't like the sounds of that at all. He didn't like the idea of that ninja all over Ka swan. He remembered Griffith's happy smile last night. "That guy."

"I don't want him around her anymore. He's too friendly."

"He professed his love for Ka swan in front of everyone."

"What a load of horse shit." Zoro finished juice. "That guy wants just one thing from Kisa and it aint her hand in marriage."

"He wants Kisa to have his children." Sanji puffed.

Zoro stood up. _Yeah well... _The orange juice turned in his sour stomach. "Griffith just wants to get in her pants." Zoro adjusted his swords. "I shoulda thumped that guy last night."

He watched the swordsman as he smoked. Zoro looked miserable this morning and there were storm clouds in his eyes. _He's pissed. _"I talked with Judeau. He told me that it doesn't have to be Griffith that Ka swan has baby shinobi with, but her partner does have to be stronger then her; someone capable of beating her. Only Griffith has been able to conquer Ka swan."

Zoro shook his head. Hind sight was always 20/20. He could remember her telling him at the binning of their training that only one person had been able to beat Kisa was Umino Griffith. "That why he can hang all over her? She's his conquest? Is that how the shinobi do it? Keh!" Zoro hissed through his teeth.

Sanji took a drag off his smoke and tapped the ashes into the ashtray. "Maybe someone needs to prove to Ka swan that there are plenty of strong guys that aren't shinobi."

"I'll fight Griffith."

"As would I but that's not what I'm getting at marimo." Zoro looked curious so Sanji went on. "Perhaps it's not Griffith that needs to have his ass handed to him, I hate to say this, but I think its Ka swan."

Zoro blinked at Sanji. "What you mean fight Kisa for real? All hardcore and shit?"

Sanji crushed out his cigarette. "If Ka swan will only listen to someone stronger then her, then maybe we should just all get stronger then she is. She needs to see that Griffith is not her only path."

Zoro chuckled. "Idiot, you couldn't fight Kisa you'd never be able to hit her. Besides, I've fought her a lot. She's so strong it's stupid. Even I can't beat Kisa yet."

"There's the magic word marimo. Yet."

"Yeah well even if I could beat her it's not like she'd put me in the pool of prospective husbands." Zoro frowned knowing Kisa was probably still mad at him this morning.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Aho. If you beat her she will see that us guys can be just as tough as those ninja buddies of hers. Then all I gotta do is kick your ass and Ka swan will be all mine. Ka swan"

There was some logic to what Sanji was saying. "Prove to her we're just as strong as the shinobi ne?"

Sanji smiled. "All you've got to do is beat Ka swan marimo."

"She puts chakra in her sai. Her strength is…"

"If you don't win a battle against her before we see Griffith again Zoro, he's going to take her whether she wants to go or not. Ka swan is running out of time. Are you going to give her the option of staying with the Luffy pirates or not?"

The cook was drop dead serious. Zoro felt his stomach fall. _If I can't beat Kisa before she sees Griffith again… _"I'll do it. I'll beat Kisa."

"You better marimo. We're all counting on you."

Kisa had coffee with her friends while breaking the news that the Going Merry Go was setting sail this afternoon. The shinobi were sad to part with her. Griffith wanted to speak with her privately once more before Kisa sailed away. After coffee he led her to his room so they could be alone before she went running off with the pirates for one last adventure.

Griffith hugged her and held her tight. "I'm going to miss you Kisa."

"You aren't far behind Griffith. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

He pulled her in front of him and looked down at her. "When next we meet we'll never part again. I can't bear it," he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

Griffith moved them a step closer to his bed and Kisa broke away. "I have to go. Securing the hold is my and Sanji's job."

"Kisa," _this is the last time you'll ever walk away from me. _"Take care. I love you."

She smiled. "You too Griffith." Kisa hurried back to the galley and got good by hugs from her friends. She left the Rasengan and ran most of the way back to the Merry.

With her ship in sight Kisa stopped to catch her breath. _Griffith knows the Merry and all of my nakama now. He can find us again easily. _Kisa sighed and looked down at her hands. They were shaking a little. _I'll have to leave them, my nakama _Her eyes fixed on the ring Zoro gave her what seemed like very long ago. She was so used to it most of the time she forgot it was there. _Zoro… _Kisa remembered how belligerent he had been last night; pissy drunk and _protective, jealous, hurt…? _Kisa shook the thoughts away. Zoro's attitude was the least of her worries.

For now the best thing to do would be to figure out a way to stay ahead of Griffith. She may even have to detour away from the path Home. Even as Kisa started walking back to the Merry she felt her hopes sinking. There was no way to run away from her people, her duty to her people or Umino Griffith.

The Merry pulled out of port two hours later. Griffith and Judeau stood at Rasengan's bow watching the smaller ship go. "You sure this is okay?" Judeau finally asked.

Griffith smiled. "Consider this last voyage with her nakama my wedding gift to Kisa. Next time we meet she's coming with us."


	6. Third Interlude

Swordsman's Treasure

Words and Waves Third Interlude

Once they were back out at sea, Zoro changed up his routine. He got up two hours earlier then everyone else and trained. He knew if he was going to beat Kisa he was going to have to figure out how to make himself stronger with chakra like she did. By the second week he was getting into the habit of wandering into the galley when Sanji started up breakfast. The two would have coffee and chat about things.

Sanji discovered early on that when marimo was still half asleep, as was often the case before he ate something, he had a tendency to babble about his dreams. Sometimes he mentioned Kisa, but mostly it was Dillon Zoro talked about before he came all the way awake. Sanji wondered if the boy in Zoro's dreams motivated him to train harder. Sanji thought he did. Only a dummy like Zoro would cling so desperately to such a fantasy.

Two ports and almost a month later Sanji could understand why Zoro preferred to live in his fantasy world. Zoro and Ka swan had actually been happy together. They had a couple of great kids and Zoro loved being a father. When Zoro talked about his dream children Sanji heard pride and joy in his voice. Sanji almost felt bad for Zoro that it was only a dream.

By the end of the month Kisa started getting up earlier too. Zoro had been pestering her about chakra and training so they started training a little in the morning too. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was making him so impatient and demanding, but she suspected it was Griffith. The others were offering their advice to Kisa at random.

First it was Nami; "That guy didn't even give you an extravagant ring! There's no way you can even think about marriage without a big rock to look at!"

Later Ussop and Luffy ambushed Kisa at the port rail. "You don't have to go with those guys if you don't want to Kisa. We'll fight ninjas for you!" Ussop proclaimed with knocking knees.

Luffy laughed. "Kisa's not gonna marry that guy. She's already got a bunch of guys' way stronger then Griffith. We could kick his ASS!"

Robin was slightly more understanding. She and Kisa had a long discussion about what it meant to Miss Ninja to serve her people. Robin thought it a shame to lose Kisa so soon. Miss Ninja hadn't even given simple Mr. Swordsman a fair chance. "Whatever your decision, I will support you Ka chan. I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

Chopper threw in his two cents with a shy, "I hope you stay."

Zoro stayed quiet about it for as long as he could; finally he couldn't anymore. One morning after training he let it out. Zoro took a deep breath and held it for a second. He exhaled and pointed a finger at Kisa. "You're not marrying that guy. Next time you see that jerk you tell him."

Kisa blinked at Zoro. He hadn't mentioned Griffith much at all. "Griffith?"

"Yeah Griffith. You aint got someone else trying to marry ya do ya?" he retreated his pointing finger and crossed his arms over his chest. "You aint marrying him."

"I was planning to stay with the Luffy pirates," Kisa said. For some strange reason, this conversation was almost awkward. It sounded like Zoro was scolding her.

"I don't mean just now, I mean ever. You aint marrying Griffith so you can just tell that love ninja to go pound salt you hear me Kisa?" Zoro fixed her with a stern look. _I'll make Kisa listen to me god's damnit. _

"Oro? Love ninja?" _So that's what Zoro has been calling him behind my back. Thought so. _She had 'accidentally' overheard Zoro and Sanji complaining about the liberties Griffith took with Kisa. It sounded to her like Zoro really couldn't stand Griffith at all.

Kisa was giving him that blank look again. "Hey, are you listening to me damnit?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You set that guy straight Kisa. If you don't I will."

"Oh you will huh?" she smiled a little. Zoro seemed awfully protective today.

He grinned at her. "Damn right. I can't let that guy steal you away from me. You and I are partners. You keep me from getting lost."

Finally, after letting all of the others have their turn Sanji went to talk to Kisa. He joined Ka swan at the aft rail late one evening. Sanji reached in his jacket and pulled out two dubies and a lighter. He offered one to Ka swan. "Here you go Ka swan."

"I don't smoke cigarettes Sanji." She looked at the home rolled looking ciggy he was offering her.

"That's fine, this aint a cigarette it's a cigaweed. Smoke up Ka swan it will get us on the same page so we can talk ne."

Sanji lit his and then hers. Kisa tested taking a small puff. "Tastes kinda green."

Sanji grinned. "You shoulda seen the plant I found on that prehistoric island. I've got enough kind bud to last me another six months."

Kisa lifted a brow at him. There were cultures and subcultures that indulged in frequent use of mind altering drugs. Kisa had seen mescaline used by many tribes of people. She took another hit of her cigaweed. _But this stuff is for hippies. _"Oh really?"

Sanji chuckled exhaling a huge cloud of smoke. "Oh yeah. I'd be more then happy to get you baked anytime Ka swan." Sanji winked at her. She was smiling and it looked like Ka swan was relaxing. _Why didn't I think to do this sooner?_ "Ka swan, I don't think you should marry Griffith. I don't think it would make you happy and of course we would all be sad to see you go."

_So that's what this ritual is about ne? The old sucker punch; clever Sanji. _"Yeah well marriage aint always about love and happiness."

"Why the hell not? Shouldn't you be with someone who makes you happy? Isn't that something you should decide for yourself?" Sanji smoked.

"The shinobi need to have a strong bloodline."

Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Ka swan, you're not the type of girl that would surrender her heart to a man that wasn't strong. You were raised by a strong man; all of your nakama are strong." Sanji rolled his eyes down to Kisa's. "Your partner is strong, but marimo would be lost without you."

"Zoro?"

"The two of you had a fight about Griffith in Maybole; you popped him in the jaw."

Kisa frowned. _Yeah and he deserved it the jerk. _"So what?"

"He said he was tired of seeing Griffith with his lips all over you and was gonna smack him around like a bitch, but instead," Sanji sighed. "You beat up marimo."

She blew smoke in Sanji's face. "Got a point Sanji?"

"Marimo blew a fuse when he saw Griffith kissing you aboard the Rasengan."

"Tell me something I don't have all figured out okay?"

"Alright." _Then I will. _Zoro had told Sanji plenty, enough for Sanji to figure a few things out. "Zoro gets angry seeing Griffith touch you in an intimate way. It bothers him that Griffith was your lover. He hates to see that guy touching you. Marimo is more worried about you leaving us, leaving him, for Griffith then he'll say."

Kisa shook her head. "You don't understand, Zoro just thought that Griffith was overstepping his bounds…"

"I think marimo was jealous and I think he got _pissed_ when he saw you kissing Griffith back ne Ka swan?" Sanji puffed again.

She puffed again too. It was a wonder she wasn't freaking out at Sanji's dramatic proclamations. _Wow…this stuff is relaxing_ "Baka Sanji. Aho."

He was pretty sure about something else too. "I hate to be the one to break it to you Ka swan but marimo is in love with you. He has been for a while now I think. It was probably love at first ass kicking. Marimo is that type of a guy." Sanji smoked watching Kisa blink at him.

Kisa giggled amused. "Don't be ridiculous. Zoro and I aren't…"

"I'll bet he wishes you were." _Why the hell not I do! _He hit his smoke again.

The wind blew her ashes overboard. "There isn't anything going on like that between me and Zoro."

"I know," Sanji puffed. "But that doesn't mean that marimo doesn't feel something for you. He's an idiot that doesn't know how to express himself and he's completely talent less when it comes to dealing with the ladies, but I suspect he loves you."

Kisa felt her cheeks heating up. Sanji was embarrassing her. "Zoro said…?"

Sanji chuckled. "He doesn't need to state the obvious; hell he probably doesn't even understand the obvious. Marimo is simple minded."

Her mouth was dry. "We're just friends."

"And your eight years together in exile?"

"It was a dream Sanji."

Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke. "A dream that Zoro still dreams about all of the time." He smiled at Kisa a little. "How about you Ka swan? Do you ever have dreams about the life you shared with Zoro?"

"No, not anymore." It was a bit of a lie. She still had dreams at least once a week; she just tried not to think about it. Kisa shook her head. "Look Zoro and I, we're partners, good friends but that's it."

"Because you can still beat him?"

Kisa blinked at Sanji. "Huh?"

"What if marimo challenged you to a duel and won Ka swan?"

She laughed. "Like that would ever happen."

"But if Zoro could beat you, that would make him your superior ninja ne?"

"Well it's not like we can take the jonin exam out here but, yeah I guess so. The only way for someone to beat me is to have superior skills and the wit to back them up. Zoro doesn't. He can't overpower my chakra either."

Sanji took another hit. "You guys and your hocus pocus shit. All of that bullshit aside what happens when Zoro does beat you?"

"_If_ Zoro beat me, and that's a really big if pal, then I guess," Kisa smoked more cigaweed. "I guess we'd at least be equals."

"Equals bullshit. If he beats you then Zoro is as strong as Griffith."

Kisa shuddered. "No, just stronger then me. Nobody is stronger then Griffith."

_So it's a double header ne? First marimo has to defeat Kisa and then he's gotta fight Griffith._ "What's it gonna take to make you stay aboard this ship Ka swan?"

"Just stay ahead of Griffith. That's all I can do now." She was done with her cigaweed and tossed the roach into the sea. Kisa was sleepy and ready for bed. "Goodnight Sanji. It was fun talking to you."

Sanji watched Kisa weave off to bed. _Stay ahead of Griffith. _He pitched his roach and lit up a fresh cigarette. _That guy will make Ka swan go with him. _Sanji frowned. _You better train harder marimo._

The day after Sanji had such an enlightening conversation with Ka swan, he had one with Zoro. Kisa and Zoro were done sparring for the afternoon and she disappeared below deck to get cleaned up. Zoro was hanging over the starboard rail letting the wind hit him in the face.

"You're like a dog with his head out the window marimo." Sanji lit up.

Zoro pulled his head back from the rail and frowned at Sanji. "I happen to be hot and sweaty from training."

Sanji grinned. "I'll bet you're hot, you've been training with Ka swan pretty hard lately."

"I'm going to beat her Sanji. Next place we stop."

"What if I told you that beating Ka swan wasn't going to be enough?

Zoro's hand dropped to his swords. "Round two Griffith ne?"

Sanji exhaled as he nodded. "Ka swan was kind enough to fulfill my burning desire to get her baked last night. We had an interesting conversation marimo."

Zoro didn't remember Sanji baking last night. He didn't really care about cookies right now though. "Did you talk to her about Griffith?"

"Yes and we talked about you too."

He watched Sanji smoke. "Well, what did she say?"

"She wants to stay ahead of Griffith. When he catches up to her again," Sanji puffed. "I think that guy can order Ka swan go with him."

Zoro stepped closer to Sanji. "I can beat Kisa before she sees that guy again and I'll be more then happy to kick Griffith's ass!"

"You better get to it marimo." Sanji calmly smoked. "By the way I told Ka sawn that you're in love with her. No need to thank me."

Zoro's jaw dropped. "What! Why the hell would you tell her that! Are you stupid or are you just trying to get me killed!"

Sanji hit his smoke and narrowed his eyes at Zoro. Marimo looked panicked and he was yelling _but he's not denying it is he? _"What's the problem?"

"The problem Sanji is that she's mean enough already without you feeding her baking desire to kick my ass!"

"You mean burning."

Zoro pointed a finger at Sanji. "Don't try confusing me with your fancy chef words love cook. You better get me off the hook with Kisa on this."

"I've done you a favor and all you can do is rudely point at me? You're an asshole marimo." Sanji blew smoke at Zoro.

Zoro's right eye twitched. His accusing finger joined the others in a fist. "Sanji," he growled threateningly. Zoro was having visions of 101 ways Kisa could put him in pain.

"Was training with Ka swan any different today then it was yesterday marimo?"

He frowned thinking about it. "No."

"Ka swan and I spoke last night. If she were mad at you she would have already beaten you up by now ne?"

That was true; Kisa had all day to beat him up and she hadn't. Zoro relaxed. "Yeah." _Okay, I think I'm safe. She probably thought Sanji was just being an idiot._

Sanji rolled his eyes. "I think it's safe to say she isn't going to hold what I said against you." _Jeez marimo I gotta think for you too? Maybe it is hopeless. _

Zoro nodded thinking it over. "Besides, Kisa knows how really feel."

"Denial aint just a river in Egypt," Sanji grumbled pitching his cigarette overboard. He headed to the galley to start on dinner for the crew.

The Luffy pirates were still rolling in the dough and Nami insisted on a stay at another resort. This one sat back from the beach. It had swimming pools and casinos. There were live bands every night and the place served excellent booze. The ladies and Sanji toured the vineyards and came back aboard ship with a trunk of wine they just had to have. They left Port LaFyatte without spotting the Rasengan.

The first night back out at sea the crew got into the trunk of wine. It seemed everyone had their own bottle or two or four! Keeping in habit Kisa went up on deck around eleven. Zoro waited his usual ten minutes and stepped out after her. Zoro joined Kisa at the aft rail. They stood quietly for a moment enjoying the fresh air.

Kisa leaned back against the rail and let the wind pull her hair back from her face. "We must be caught in the next islands weather. Feels warm, must be a summer island."

Zoro smiled a little. Summer islands sometimes meant Kisa in a bikini. "You don't say?" he had been dreaming of her in a bikini lately. Zoro leaned back too resting his elbows on the rail. He turned his head and looked at Kisa in the moonlight. She was gazing at the stars above. The wind swept her hair back off her shoulders. _Nice._

The fresh air was just what Kisa needed and she took a deep breath. Her head was a little swimmy, too much wine but it had been a fun night. She could hear Ussop singing another song about the great captain Ussop as Luffy cheered and clapped in the galley. Kisa giggled a little. "No singing for you tonight Zoro?" she cut her eyes over to him. Zoro was smiling at her.

"Keh, I think Ussop's got the entertainment under control." He chuckled at the thought. "I think everyone's drunk."

Kisa thought so too. "Yes, I think we all over indulged just a bit." A smile spread across her face. "It was good wine." She laughed and Zoro laughed with her.

He knew he had a good buzz rolling but _Kisa's drunk too ne? _He leaned a little closer to her. The breeze lifted the scent of her perfume to his nose._ She always smells so good. _ "Which kind?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I bet we'll find the island tomorrow. If we're not too hung over we should do some training on dry land. I wonder if there will be a town," she thought aloud. Her mind seemed to start going in a million different directions at once as it so often did when she was inebriated.

Zoro however had a one track mind. _Training with Kisa in a bikini? Hmmm… _his smile turned wicked. "I don't get hangovers."

Kisa rolled her eyes and looked at him. "No you just sleep all day."

"You can sleep with me if you want."

Kisa blinked at him. That sounded like a double entente. Zoro wasn't smart enough for something like that was he? Kisa shook her head. _No, he's just Zoro being Zoro. He can make anything sound sleazy. _"No thanks, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. My body wouldn't allow it."

His eyes moved down. _Kisa's body ne? _Zoro brought a hand up and rubbed at his chin. "We can train on that summer island if you want to Kisa."

Their practice had been getting a little too intense for the Merry lately. "Yeah, that would be good. I need to let some of this energy out."

Zoro could think of a few things Kisa could do with all that pent up of hers. He grinned slobbishly. "Not getting enough exercise?"

"Well we do have to take it easy because of the ship." Her busy mind skipped down the path of ships chores. The deck needed polishing.

His eyes fixated on her chest. _Damn she's got great boobs. _"Maybe we just need to find a way to get more exercise." _I remember seeing those boobs…_

She shifted her eyes back to Zoro and he lifted his to meet hers. Kisa realized he was more intoxicated then she thought he was when he staggered out here. Zoro looked at her starry eyed and smirking. _He's in worse shape then I am! _"Ya wanna roll around on the deck and do some pilates Zoro? Maybe we'll jazzercise?" Kisa teased the drunk.

Zoro snorted a laugh. "I dunno about all that crap, but I am the push ups king."

"You mean you think you are."

Zoro straightened a little. "Bet I can do more then you."

_Drunk and here comes the bragging. _"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?"

"What like beri?"

"No pocket lint. Of course beri. Gotta bet something."

He dropped his hand from his face to his swords trying to remember how much cash he had stashed. "Twenty beri?"

"That it?"

Zoro chuckled. "Wouldn't want to take all your money Kisa."

_Oh really? _Kisa turned to Zoro resting one hand on the rail. "You can't beat me Zoro; we've already established that fact."

Zoro thought he could. "You can just cram yer factoids sweetie. I'll beat you Kisa."

She doubted that and Kisa laughed in his face. "I don't think so."

He moved so that he was standing toe to toe with her in the moonlight. "You wanna bet that I can beat you in a fight?"

Kisa was confident that Zoro couldn't overpower the strength of her chakra. "Wouldn't want to take all your money Zoro," she jabbed back at him.

"Who said we gotta bet beri?" he smiled deviously down at her. This close he could smell her, the wind blew her hair around them and Zoro felt it tickle his arm.

She lifted a suspicious brow. "I aint doing your stinky laundry."

Laundry was the last thing on Zoro's mind as he stared down into Kisa's eyes. "That's not exactly what I had in mind."

Kisa noticed Zoro swaying on his feet and wondered for a minute if he was going to fall over. Instinctively her hand went to his waist and she tried to steady him. "Oh and just what did you have in mind lush? Think I'm gonna polish your swords?"

He leaned against her a little. _Kisa's touching me._ Zoro grinned like a shark. _I got a sword for you to polish babe. _"Actually I was thinking that after I beat you then you could stop being such a mean bitch to me all the time."

_What! _She opened her mouth to yell at him when Zoro wrapped her up into his arms and pulled her against him. He dropped his lips to her neck. Kisa could smell wine when he exhaled. _The hell! _ "Zoro!" She brought her hands up to his shoulders.

Zoro kissed Kisa's neck. She tried to pull away from him and he tightened his hold on her. "Take it easy Kisa." Zoro slid a hand up and took a hand on his shoulder. His lips tickled their way up her neck. "You smell so damn good, I want to eat you." Zoro looked down into Kisa's surprised eyes. Her cheeks were dark. _She's so beautiful. _Zoro did what came naturally; he was running on instinct right now anyway. He closed his mouth over hers and kissed her. _Kisa…_

For a minute Kisa was too stunned to do anything and then she was kissing Zoro back. _We… we must be really drunk…_She stopped fighting his hold and slipped her free arm around his neck. Kisa opened her mouth to Zoro's kiss. _I shouldn't be…what the hell am I thinking? _

For a seemingly endless moment Zoro was kissing Kisa. He loved the feel of her chest pressed against him, her arm around him. _Oh hell yeah Kisa, this is what I'm talking about. _He squeezed her hand a little as their kiss became passionate. He thought she must want him too and he wondered why he had waited so long to kiss her like this.

_Zoro…_his kiss was hauntingly familiar, exciting. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest. The only man that had ever kissed her was Griffith and Zoro's kiss was by far much more passionate. _It's like it is in the dreams…_He broke his mouth form hers and panted against her neck. Kisa tried to catch her breath. "Z-Zoro…stop it…"

He kissed her neck again snuggling against her. Holding her was heavenly. He didn't want to stop. Their kiss was hot and Kisa was pushing Zoro's buttons. "I don't want to." He moved his lips up to hers and kissed her again. It felt incredible to be with her like this, something about it just felt so _right_.

_This is crazy_ she was kissing Zoro again. _We can't do this…I can't do this! _Kisa broke their kiss and moved her hand to his shoulder. "I said stop it!" She used a little chakra and shoved him back hard enough to escape his hold. Kisa took a step back.

Zoro looked at her bewildered. _That was hot, why did she stop? _"Kisa?"

She stared at the confused look on Zoro's face hearing her heart in her ears. _What the hell was that? _She wasn't to drunk to know that she had enjoyed it. _I can't believe… I just kissed Zoro…like that! _Zoro took a step towards her and she compensated taking a big step back.

Zoro frowned a little. He didn't think Kisa was mad, if she was she would be beating the snot out of him. She wasn't swinging at him but she wasn't letting him get near her either._ Shit what should I …_ "Kisa," he started.

"Sleep it off you drunk asshole!" Kisa spun on her heel and hurried away from Zoro.

"Hey!" he called after her, but Kisa was gone. He heard her open the door to the galley and Ussop's horrible singing was a little louder for just a minute before the door closed and muted him again. _She ran away from me…again. _Zoro took a deep breath and tried to calm his jiving hormones. _What the hell. Tease!_

It wasn't the first time that Kisa had been a mean bitch and a fucking tease then run away from him _but … she really kissed me too. _He leaned back on the rail and looked up at the stars. Zoro thought about the kiss he had just shared with Kisa. It was just like it was in his dreams. He frowned wondering how much hidden truth there was to the dreams. That kiss was pretty dead on familiar, fantasy made reality. Zoro could think of some more of that fantasy dream world he'd like to make real with Kisa. _I bet the sex would be…_

Zoro took a deep breath and tried to bring his racing hormones under control. There was more then just hot sex with Kisa he wondered about. Maybe a child between them really could inherit Kisa's eyes like Dillon had. Occasionally Zoro had found himself wondering that maybe someday when Kisa was done being a mean bitch and a fucking tease they could try to make Dillon as real as their kiss had just been.

_But… does that make me just as bad a Griffith? _Zoro sighed wishing he had brought out a bottle of booze to nurse as he worked such _complicated bullshit _over in his mind. _It aint like that; I aint like that guy. He wants her for her bloodline, because with her he can pass on his bloodline. I bet that creep doesn't even have a clue what kind of mother Kisa is. Probably don't care. He wants Kisa raising strong shinobi soldiers to serve their nation not…_

_Dillon wasn't good enough for you?_

_Fuck you _

… _raising a family. She does… Kisa remembers… _Zoro frowned. Sometimes he really hated being so damn slow. He knew what it was like as Dillon and Aeris father to have his kids not real and gone, Kisa must feel _something_ as their mother. _Kisa…she spoiled the hell out of Aeris… _Maybe acting like a mean bitch and saying that she couldn't remember was her way of dealing with it. _We both lost them, not just me._

Zoro's good buzz was taking a nosedive. He didn't want to be getting depressed thinking about what he had lost, what he needed to do was concentrate on making sure that he didn't lose what he had. He knew in his heart that Kisa would be miserable with Griffith. She didn't want to raise soldiers, she wanted to raise children. Griffith wouldn't care what Kisa wanted for their kids. He wanted an army not a family. _I can't let a guy like that take Kisa away. _

It was highly unlikely that Kisa would fall into Zoro's arms when he defeated her, but if he could beat her she would at least have to hear him out. _I'll make Kisa listen to me. I'll show her Griffith isn't her only choice and then _he thought of Griffith kissing Kisa and his lip curled into a snarl. _I'll kick his ass too and set her free from his serve the shinobi bullshit. That damn guy!_

Zoro was starting to get thirsty so he pulled himself together. More booze sounded like a great idea. The next time they hit solid ground, Zoro would kick Kisa's butt. Until then he would keep his distance. He didn't think she would beat him up later for kissing her; she had kissed him back. _Damn that was nice. _He smiled a little. If he had to face her wrath for sharing such a heated moment with the mean bitch he'd do so with a smile on his face. Zoro chuckled to himself and staggered back down into the galley.

The next morning both Kisa and Nami suffered horrible hangovers from mixing so many wines. Kisa was completely worthless all day and complained to Zoro she couldn't possibly train with such a headache. He didn't argue; for some unknown reason Zoro was having a hard time looking Kisa in the eye today. Lucky for him and Sanji too, Kisa and Nami decided to lay on deck in the lounge chairs sunbathing all day. Sanji was quick to refresh their fruity drinks the very moment they emptied. Robin picked on both of the girls occasionally to keep from getting too bored.

Sanji went in to start dinner Nami went below to get dressed. Luffy Ussop and Chopper were lured into the galley by the aroma of cooking meat. Robin got up and headed to the galley as Zoro was coming down from the bow. "Oh Zoro?" Robin called over her shoulder. "Wake Kisa for dinner would you."

"Sure." He waited for Robin to go inside and shuffled over to Kisa. "Oi Kisa." He couldn't help but look her over. _That's a nice bikini. _He tried to wipe the smirk off his face. He bent closer and put a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was smooth and warm from baking in the sun. His goofy smile returned as he stared at the lips he had kissed last night. Zoro shook her a little. "Oi Kisa, time to get up. Dinner is almost ready."

Kisa woke to Zoro shaking her and talking about food. Her stomach rolled over. "Stop shaking me I'm up."

Zoro straightened and stepped back. Kisa might look cute when she first woke up, but she was still a mean bitch and Zoro was defiantly watching his step today. "Feeling better?"

Kisa pulled off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes. "The nap helped."

"See, told ya sleeping all day was a good thing." He smiled down at her and offered her a hand up trying not to ogle her.

She looked up at him remembering kissing Zoro in the moonlight and felt her cheeks start to burn. She dropped her eyes to his hand and took it. Kisa let Zoro help her to her feet. "Thank you." Zoro was staring at her funny. _Shit…he's thinking about it!_

He was stone cold sober, but Zoro wanted to kiss the mean bitch again. He wanted to grab her and hold her up against him in that cute little bikini and "Uh…"

Kisa slipped her sunglasses on. "Look Zoro, we drank too much last night."

"Yeah I guess."

"Just," She sighed nervously. Kisa knew it was best for everyone for her to just back way away from the swordsman now. _Before somebody gets hurt. _Her excited new feelings for Zoro were a pile of nothing before Umino Griffith and her duty to the shinobi nation. She was in no position to think selfishly. "Let's just forget about it." She stepped back and turned to go to her room to change for dinner.

_I didn't even do anything and she ran away. _Zoro watched Kisa go with a confused look on his face. He hadn't touched her; he hadn't said 'boobs' out loud. All he had done was look at her and Zoro was mostly sure he wasn't leering like a slob. _She's running from Griffith and she's running from me too. _He took a deep breath of fresh air. Zoro could fix this. _I will beat you Kisa and then we'll see if you keep running from me. _Zoro put his head down and headed in to have dinner with his nakama.

11


	7. July 58

Swordsman's Treasure

July of 1958

Two days after Zoro had been intoxicated and brave enough to kiss the mean bitch, Ussop spotted land. It was a large land mass with a warm climate. Zoro watched the island grow as they sailed closer with a smile on his face. His hand dropped to his swords. _Time to kick her ass!_

Kisa hurried to the bow with Nami at her side and Luffy bounced up into his seat. "Byakugan!" Kisa summoned reaching out to the island ahead. "Miles of shore but there is no port."

Nami grinned. "That's alright. If there's a town we'll find it."

Zoro cut his eyes over to Kisa. "You don't see a town?"

She used more chakra to see ashore. "No, could be people on the other side. It's a sizeable island."

Zoro nodded. Just so long as they didn't land in the middle of some crappy fishing village he could call Kisa out to fight without worrying about wrecking the place up. _No mercy. _"So we can probably fight there right?"

"I'm sure there's plenty of room to train."

His grin turned devious. "I didn't say train I said _fight_."

Luffy looked down at Zoro and Kisa looked at him sidelong. "You wanna fight me aho?"

"Yep, sure do."

Nami was suspicious. "Baka Zoro! You can't beat Ka chan. None of your attacks can hit her. She's too fast _and _she can make more of herself to beat your ass."

Kisa giggled and concentrated on the island again. "What are you in such a hurry to get your ass kicked for ne Zoro?"

Zoro stepped away from the rail with his eyes on Kisa. "I'm gonna kick your ass little girl and send you home with a fuckin rupture."

"Zoro!" Nami gasped. He sounded downright menacing.

Luffy chuckled. "Uh oh, Zoro's serious."

She turned her Byakugan on Zoro. His chakra was nothing to worry about. "What's a matter Zoro? Did I kick you around too hard and bruise that delicate male ego of yours?"

Luffy chuckled again watching his nakama. Zoro was smiling at Ka chan, but there was a look in the swordsman's eyes Luffy had seen before. _Zoro is really gonna beat Ka chan. _"I wanna watch! I wanna watch the fight!" Luffy shot one hand up in the air.

He stared Kisa down, but his smile never faltered. "When we get to that island, its game time mean bitch. We're gonna get it on!"

She shook her head. He even made fighting sound perverted. Nami sighed loudly behind her. "I'll be glad to beat the crap out of you aho. I could use the exercise."

Luffy was bouncing in his seat. "Ooooh fight! Fight fight fight fight!"

"Shut up Luffy!" Nami bellowed. Nami stepped forward and pointed a finger at Zoro. "Since you're so full of it bucky badass you can take in the main sail by yourself. Move it!"

Zoro lifted his nose. "Keh! No problem." He headed amidships.

They came up on the island and after Sanji and Ussop secured the aft sail Zoro threw the anchor into the shallows. The Merry came to a halt and all hands rushed the bow for a look at the new land. The coast stretched for miles in both directions; beach rock and the beginnings of forest. "Let's check it out!" Luffy bounced off the ship.

Kisa was right behind him. "Let's go Luffy!"

Zoro lifted a hand. "Hey wait a minute!" but they were gone. He hung over the bow looking for them. They were already running toward the woods. "Damnit Kisa come back here! We're supposed to fight! This is no time for monkey business with Luffy! Deme!" They had quite a lead on him but Zoro was sure he could catch up. He leapt over the rail to pursue.

"Oi," Sanji called, but he was too late as well.

Nami waved a hand dismissively. "Eh let them go. Ka chan will come back to tell us how safe the island is and then you can tell her to go find Zoro."

Sanji frowned. "But I wanted to see the fight too." That was a half truth. It would be hard to sit back and watch if Zoro really had to hurt Ka swan to win.

Luffy ran through the forest with Kisa above him in the trees. "See anything Ka chan?"

She did. The landscape changed up ahead. "Sugee…. Come on Luffy!" she put on speed. Luffy put his head down and ran faster giggling. They broke free of the tree line and came to the crest of a hill. The island was full of hills and winding valleys. The pair stopped for a good look around.

Luffy looked over the valley. There were a lot of smaller trees and grape vines. "Is this another wine island?"

Kisa remembered the hangover. "I hope not." She let the Byakugan stretch further looking for signs of a town. It was then she noticed someone trailing behind them. It was Zoro and he was well on his way to getting lost. "Aho Zoro."

Luffy smiled. "Let me guess. Zoro is getting himself lost ne?"

Kisa shrugged. "Don't he always?"

"You gonna go fight him?"

She laughed. "I'll catch up to him later. Come on; let's check out those fruit trees."

Two hours later Luffy and Kisa returned to the Merry with a sampling of the local fruits and nuts for Sanji to check out. He was particularly impressed with the pomegranate and he asked Ka swan to guide him to the grove tomorrow. He would love to take a walk in the woods with his ninja gal; he'd bring the cigaweed and enjoy nature a little. He went in to start lunch and noticed that Zoro hadn't returned with them. "Where's Zoro?" he asked casually.

Kisa heard that. _Whoops forgot about him. _"I'll go." She was used to the routine. "We'll be back for lunch."

As Kisa leapt off the Merry down into the lagoon Luffy called out, "Oi Kisa! Don't fight Zoro 'till I can watch!"

As usual Zoro's trail was easy to follow. He slashed through brush instead of following any kind of game trail. Kisa kept to the trees and within fifteen minutes she could see him ahead with her Byakugan. She put on speed and caught up to him in no time. Kisa jumped out of a tree and landed behind him. "Yo Zoro."

Zoro turned grinning dropping his hand to his swords. "Yo yourself."

She rested her eyes. "Come on the Merry is this way. Sanji's fixing lunch." Kisa turned to put them on a path back to the ship.

Zoro didn't follow. "Oi, where do you think you're going?" he unsheathed Wado and pointed his sword at her. Kisa stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "I said I wanted to fight. I'm going to beat you Kisa."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Maybe after lunch."

"No, now. Right now." He put the hilt of his sword between his teeth and reached for the other two. "Draw your weapons!" _I have to get the drop on her!_

She opened her mouth to tell him they could fight later when he charged. "Deme!" Kisa leapt over Zoro and turned. She kicked off the back of his head and landed behind him. "Knock it off Zoro!"

He spun and charged again. He still had the advantage, she hadn't drawn her sai and she wasn't making any hand seals. "Tora Giri!"

_Shit! _Kisa back flipped away and up into a tree. Instinctively she drew her sai. Kisa glared down at Zoro. "What the fuck was that asshole huh? I said enough!"

_I have to do this now I have to do this now I have to do this now _"Come down here and fight me you bitch! I'll show you who's stronger!"

Kisa grit her teeth. "Deme," she growled. If Zoro insisted on fighting, so be it. "I'm gonna kick your head around like a soccer ball you bastard!" Kisa jumped from the tree with her sai pointed at Zoro's head. He brought up his sword to block and their weapons clanged together loudly. Kisa wrapped her legs around Zoro's waist and forced their arms up with a push of chakra. "Aho!" Kisa brought her head forward hard into Zoro's face.

Zoro was blinded for a second by the pain. _Shit my fucking nose! _And then Kisa's weight was off his swords. He turned in time to deflect her sai. Kisa came at him swinging an all out assault, both weapons flying at him with incredible force. The swordplay was so fast it was almost memorizing. _I'm doing it. I'm keeping up with her!_

Kisa was too aggravated to see how fast Zoro was moving. All she was thinking now was that she was having a little trouble kicking his ass. _Sweep the legs. _"Konoha Shofu!" Kisa spun around and kicked Zoro's legs out from under him. As he fell over she kicked him in the chest and sent him skidding back on his ass into a tree. "Come on! Get up sucker!" she taunted hopping around. She was ready for war now. "Let's dance _bitch_!"

Zoro got to his feet with a twisted grin on his face. _I can see she aint gonna make this easy. _"Fine Kisa, we'll do this the hard way. Mean bitches like you always gotta do shit the hard way ne?"

She brought her sai up and clanged the blades together. "You can't beat me Zoro."

"I have to!" Zoro started toward her again. "Ushi Bari!"

Kisa crouched and readied for his attack. Zoro came at her and the weapons in their hands locked together. She bent over backwards and avoided Wado's blade. Kisa swept her right blade down Zoro's sword and jammed the hilt into his solar plexus. Zoro gagged and Kisa pushed him back. She spun and kicked him in the side throwing him off balance. She launched another assault with her sai.

_No… _Zoro moved faster adding more force to the swing of his swords. _I have to beat Kisa, I have to! _"Godamnit!" he swung his left hand as hard as he could and Kisa's sai went flying out of her hand.

_Shit! _Kisa broke off her attack and jumped back looking for her other sai. "Deme!"

"It's over!" Zoro rushed at Kisa. _Finish it now. Finish it NOW!_

Zoro was charging but Kisa suddenly ceased to care about their battle. Three arrows were headed straight for him. "Look out!" Kisa stepped into their path and deflected them with her sai.

He stopped short watching Kisa knock away arrows. "What the hell?"

"Byakugan!" she let her eyes look around. _There are nine…no, eleven of them. _She turned a half circle. "We're surrounded," she mumbled to her partner. To her right there was noise in the trees and three were coming at them with swords drawn. Kisa looked again for her other sai. Twenty feet away and stuck in a bush. _Godamnit Zoro. You and your childish bullshit!_

Zoro straightened and covered Kisa's back. His eyes searched the woods for the enemy. "How many?"

Three tall women stepped into the clearing. The one in the middle addressed them. "You sister, are you alright?"

The woman was addressing her and Kisa looked at her. "Just peachy." She twirled her sai and re sheathed it in one fluid move. The jungle women seemed impressed.

"Your eyes…"

Kisa brought her hands up in front of her and cracked her knuckles. She could fight just fine without weapons. "What about them?"

The tall woman bowed her head. "I did not mean to offend sister. I am Callisto. This is Alti and Io. We're with Varia's tribe. Who are you, what tribe are you with?"

"Tribe?" Kisa took a step closer to Callisto checking her and her friends out.

"You are Amazon are you not? You must be a great warrior of your people."

_Amazons? Aren't they those mean bitches that kill men for fun? Shit! _"Kisa?"

Kisa ignored Zoro. "I'm not Amazon, I'm shinobi. My name is Hyuuga Kisa. This man is Roronoa Zoro. He's with me."

"We saw your fight," Callisto was disappointed the warrior woman wasn't here to join them. She re sheathed her sword. "Your strength and speed are impressive sister. I was hoping you had come to our aid from an allied tribe."

The amazons were putting their swords away and Kisa had just one more question before she could relax. "You shot at him. Why?"

"Probably because I have balls," Zoro tried to panic quietly.

"We thought he was a scout for the army. Zaon has sent many dogs into our territory to try and sniff us out. We try to let none of them leave alive."

"I see." Kisa relaxed and headed for her sai in the bushes. "Stay your swords Zoro."

After watching the fight, Callisto couldn't give up. "We could use a skilled fighter like you on our side. The Roman army is on the move even now. They've slaughtered our sisters in the north already."

Kisa picked her sai out of the bush. She rolled her eyes over to Callisto. Behind her Zoro was cautiously re sheathing his swords. "What do you mean?"

It was Alti that answered. "The emperor has declared the amazons heretics for abandoning the old gods. He means to annihilate the entire Amazon nation."

"How big are your tribes?" Kisa didn't like what she was hearing at all. _Genocide._

Callisto again, "There are between sixty and a hundred sisters in each tribe. There are twelve tribes in the nation. At least there were. Now there are eight."

"And how big is this army of Rome?"

"Huge. Hundreds of soldiers attacked Queen Isolder's tribe. Outnumbered them five to one… and they have very proficient archers. There was no escape."

Kisa twirled her sai and tucked it away. "These Romans are headed here?"

"They haven't found us yet, but we know where they are."

"You're planning an ambush?"

Callisto nodded. "Three tribes are coming together for the attack. We will kill them all and drive the army out of Amazon territory."

"You sure about that?"

Callisto watched as the shinobi woman's eyes changed. "We have to try. We can't let them advance any further. The survival of our people is on the line. We must send a clear message to Rome to stop sending troops into Amazon territory. We must stop the senseless slaughter of our sisters now while there are still enough of us to do so. Of course I think our chances might increase a little with you on our side."

Zoro watched Kisa and the scary blonde jungle woman suspiciously. It sounded like she wanted Kisa to fight with them. Zoro stepped toward Kisa. _Bullshit on this! _"Oi Kisa. Didn't you say Sanji was making lunch?"

Kisa ignored Zoro. She had some questions for Callisto. "How many of you are there going after the Romans? What's the enemies arsenal like?"

Callisto stepped closer to Kisa. "Perhaps you would like to come back to our village. I'm sure Queen Varia would be glad to receive you. She can answer all of your questions better then I can."

Kisa nodded. It was worth finding out what was going on. It sounded like these women were in trouble up to their chins. "Yeah, okay."

Callisto nodded. "This way." Kisa started following the amazons and Zoro started following Kisa. Callisto stopped and frowned at Zoro. "Not you. Men aren't allowed in an Amazon village."

Zoro froze and grit his teeth. Kisa stepped between Zoro and Callisto. "I can't leave him," Kisa insisted.

Callisto looked at Kisa. "Why not?" She figured the man was probably a valued slave. He had some fighting ability.

Kisa lowered her voice a little. "He's simple. No sense of direction. If I leave him out here he'll get lost. Probably run into those Romans."

"I see." Callisto frowned a little. "Very well, but as long as he is within Amazon territory he is your prisoner to mind." She looked at Io. "Secure him."

Zoro grabbed a hold of Kisa's arm. "Oi, a little help here!"

Io stepped forward pulling scarves from a pouch on her belt. She looked at Kisa. "I won't harm your slave sister, but he's not permitted to see where he's going."

Kisa shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then."

Zoro squeezed her arm. "Nani?"

Kisa sighed and rolled her eyes at Zoro. "Just cooperate would ya?"

Io grabbed Zoro's hands and tied them together at the wrist. She handed the lead to Kisa and stepped behind him. The last thing Zoro saw before the Amazon blindfolded him was Kisa's smile. "Deme Kisa," Zoro growled. "You better not let me trip into shit!" he reached for Kisa and caught her arm. _What the fuck? I'm being kidnapped by amazons!_

Zoro held her arm between his bound hands. Kisa smiled at Callisto. "Lead the way."

Callisto led them and six other amazons back to her village. The shinobi woman asked more about the queens of the nation and all of the amazons offered up all the information they had. They talked about things that even the retarded man seemed to take interest in. The amazons had strong queens, but there were commanders in the Roman army league with the gods.

Zoro had seen a kami before. God Enel. _That bastard. _He couldn't quite remember what had happened to that long eared freak, Zoro had his brain fried. He bumped into Kisa again. "Damnit aren't we there yet?"

A short while later they arrived in the Amazon village. Some of the amazons ran ahead to report to Queen Varia. Callisto led Kisa to a tent where she could leave Zoro and Kisa ducked inside with him for a moment. She helped him sit and pulled off his blindfold. Zoro blinked at her. "Keh, what now?"

"Just sit tight Zoro I want to talk to their queen. I want to find out what's going on."

"Why? It aint none of our business!" he lifted his hands. "Untie me."

Kisa frowned at Zoro. "It sounds like these women can use some help."

He was afraid Kisa was leaning their way. "It's not your war Kisa stay out of it."

"The survival of their nation could be on the line." She wasn't surprised he was so calloused, just annoyed by it. "One nation after another are dieing out all over the grand line. The warriors are disappearing."

"Damnit Kisa don't give me that bullshit. They aint shinobi."

Kisa stood up without untying his hands. "Yeah? Well let's just say that I strongly feel endangered species ought to stick together!" She turned and threw the flap over the door out of her way and stomped out.

"Oi!" Zoro saw two armed women take up guard outside the tent. "Deme Kisa, don't go getting yourself involved in their bullshit." He looked down at his hands. "Mean bitch didn't even untie my hands." He sat quietly frowning at the entrance trying to hear what was going on in the village. Voices, hoof beats, the sound of swords clanging together in practice. _Just what the hell kind of place is this?_

By the time Callisto led Kisa to Varia's tent, the queen was already expecting her. Varia stood as the shinobi woman with pale eyes came in behind her warrior. "I am Varia, queen of the amazons."

Kisa bowed her head a little. "Hyuuga Kisa of the shinobi. Your warriors tell me you're at war. I would like to know more."

Varia looked Kisa up and down. She had heard stories about the shinobi. "My warriors tell me you can fight. I would also like to know more." She swept her and at the pillows on the floor. "Sit with me Kisa of the shinobi tribe. Let's palaver."

Kisa sat with Varia and the double sided interrogation began. The Amazon questioned Kisa about her background, her skill, and about what happened to the shinobi Home. Varia then compared the Kushan army to that of Rome. All either cared about was annihilating their enemy's nation. Shinobi and Amazon being destroyed the same way by the same kind of mad emperor.

The Roman army was massive, their empire spread everywhere through conquest. Amongst their ranks were two generals in particular were a problem. Yunalesca, bitch of Rome and favorite of the god of war Ares and infantry commander Zaon. Ares himself was a problem for the amazons too. They had once worshiped his mother but unbelievably a goddess had died. The amazons lost faith as Rome scrambled to put their pantheon in order. Ceaser usurped the throne from Cassius in the chaos and restored order within the empire through force. Ares bent the ears of the up and coming commanders Yunalesca and Zaon and once they had obtained positions of power in the military and the court they advised Ceaser to destroy the Amazon nation. Ceaser agreed.

"It's not as if we're the only ones who have lost faith in the gods, we're just the strongest. The death of the Amazon nation ensures total domination by Rome." Varia had kept a close watch on Kisa the entire time.

"Ceaser and Ares are making an example out of you?" It was a sick reason to slaughter an entire culture, but not unheard of.

"Such genocide appeases the god of war."

Kisa shook her head. "These gods, how can they really be gods if they can die?"

"That's what we wanted to know." Varia stood and stretched her legs. "As of late the only two gods that have even been seen anywhere are Ares and Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" _gods that manifest themselves in front of people?_

"She is love as Ares is war. We suspect that they cannot exist without each other."

Kisa was wondering how gods could really exist at all. Deities were always some nut that had eaten a devils fruit. "Do you intend to fight Ares too?"

"We'll fight Ares if he fights us. We have yet to discover the secret magic to kill a god though. Facing Ares is suicide but Yunalesca and Zaon can be killed. His army is camped two days journey form here and Yunalesca will be meeting him in five. They'll march on the Amazon nation together and wipe the rest of us out. We must destroy Zaon and his army before Yunalesca gets here. It is out last chance to even the odds."

She could see the logic in it. _Take the three hundred or so amazons you have ready to fight and destroy the first wave. _"But what about when Yunalesca arrives with her army? She'll still come after you and your warriors will be exhausted from battle."

"Reinforcements are on their way. More amazons are coming to put an end to this war."

Kisa got to her feet keeping her eyes on the queen. "Varia, I have strong nakama. We may be able to help."

The Amazon lifted an eyebrow. "Strong? Like that idiot man you keep as a pet?"

_Zoro the pet ne? _She couldn't help but smile. "He's not my pet, he's my partner."

"He's a man," Varia couldn't keep the disgust from her voice so she didn't bother to try.

"Among my nakama there are two other women, three men and a reindeer that ate the huma huma fruit. They're pirates with devils fruit powers." Kisa decided brutal honesty was best. Amazons seemed to be a little short of diplomacy; these chicks were all about the fight. The entire village was laid out like one big training ground.

"Pirates?" _Men and cursed fruit powers? _

"You can trust them Varia. You can trust me."

Varia stared her down. "The amazons have no trust nor need for the help of _any_ man."

"Sorry to hear that because we're kind of a package deal. My nakama and I fight together. Their battles are my battles."

"You sound like a tribe."

Kisa nodded. "I guess we have become our own clan." It was going to have to be all or nothing with the queen. Kisa wanted to help but if there were warriors with cursed fruit abilities in Rome's army Luffy and the others would come in handy.

Varia sighed. She was too smart of a queen to just let a warrior like Kisa go just because of a few men. They would probably be killed in battle anyway but, "I want to trust you Kisa of the shinobi. Would you fight for your voice to be heard by my sisters?"

_Great, thought so. _"A test?"

"If you show strength and wisdom in battle, you may prove that you can lead your tribe into battle with ours."

_Take that Luffy, I'm captain. _Her hands instinctively dropped to the handles of the weapons on her thighs. "If it's the only way to prove to you that we can be trusted, I'll fight you Varia."

Varia smiled pleased. The shinobi woman was as brave as she was loyal to her tribe. "Not just me Kisa. You will first face ten of my warriors and then you will face me."

"Just ten?" Kisa laughed a little. It sounded like the challenge she had been looking for. "Alright Varia, I accept your challenge."

Her guest seemed excited to fight. Varia was indeed very pleased. She was eager to see a shinobi fight too. "Alright Kisa." She headed for the door. "Follow me."

Zoro's stomach growled. He was starving. _Damnit what the hell is taking her so long? _He gnawed at the knot on his binding with his teeth. _She could have at least untied my hands. _Zoro spit out lint. "Oi! I'm starving in here! Can't I at least get bread and water? Even the marines give ya bread and water."

A scary looking woman poked her head inside the tent. "You're alright, be still and wait for your master retard."

"Retard? Who you calling retard?" The Amazon looked at him pityingly and resumed her post outside. "Keh! What the fuck is this crap? I'm still thirsty ya know!" Nothing from outside the tent. _Deme Kisa this is all your fault. I'll bet I missed cheeseburgers. Luffy probably ate them all!_ His stomach growled again.

Varia sent an attendant to fetch her ten best and led Kisa to a sizeable sparing arena. Varia offered Kisa a sword and Kisa took it. She would show the amazons a little swordplay too just for good measure. Varia's champions arrived one by one and the introductions were made. Once everyone was assembled Kisa stepped into the center of the ring. Varia raised a hand and commanded the attention of every Amazon in sight.

"War often starts off as a small thing," Varia began. "So first you will fight one on one. War is a flame that spreads like fire, devouring all in its path so if you defeat my two best you will fight three on one and then five." Varia smiled at Kisa. "The rules are simple. When your ass hits the ground, you lose. Defeat my warriors and face me."

Kisa nodded her approval at Varia. "Got it."

"Sula, go!" Varia dropped her hand and Sula jumped into the ring whooping a war cry. Sula drew her sword and went after the shinobi woman with her sword up by her shoulder. Sula swung and Kisa blocked.

_So hungry… _Zoro lay back. Outside the women were getting excited about something. Zoro heard swordplay. _Somebody's going at it pretty good. _

It took less then a minute to knock Sula's sword out of her hand. A quick Konoha shofu and Sula went flying back landing on her ass. The amazons watching the fight cheered and more came running over. Alti leapt into the arena with her sword already drawn. She attacked with everything she had driving Kisa back some with the force of her strikes.

He turned his head and peeked out the bottom of the flap that was a door. He could see a lot of feet all moving in the same direction. There was cheering going on and Zoro tried to make out what the amazons were cheering. Mostly it was _Get her! _or _Fight! _

Alti was pretty tough; she could take a hit way better then Kisa's first opponent. Kisa flipped over Alti and kicked her in the back of the head. Kisa tossed her sword and took up her sai. She attacked from behind driving her sai hilts into the pressure points on Alti's back. Alti spun and Kisa got her in the solar plexus. Kisa never stopped moving. Alti bent a little and Kisa brought her knee up hard into the woman's chin. Alti fell over on her ass.

The cheering was getting more excited. Some of the feet Zoro saw were running. It didn't sound like they were under attack. Zoro rolled over on his stomach and elbows peeking out the bottom of the tent. _I bet a couple of these mean bitches are getting it on. _Zoro wiggled forward. He wanted to see a fight too.

Using her primary weapon the next three amazons to jump Kisa were easy to take out. At five it got a little tougher and impossible to avoid all of their strikes and blows. She couldn't give up here though and Kisa re sheathed her sai as she moved evasively. She hastened her hands through the seals. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" She made three more of herself to help win this fight. The crowd gasped and cheered Two of her clones were destroyed but the match was hers.

The amazons were freaking out, but Zoro couldn't see why. There was a crowd gathered but all Zoro could see was feet, legs and dirt. He wiggled closer to the door trying to be stealthy. He didn't want to make that big ugly broad mad at him. She'd probably crush his balls for fun.

It was down to Kisa and Varia. The Amazon queen also used sai as her weapon of choice. She destroyed the last shadow clone quickly and went after the shinobi woman. The amazons chanted for their queen as the fight became more intense. Kisa had been keeping her flow of chakra steady so far, but she was tiring. She fed more chakra into her sai and increased the strength of her blows. She sent one of Varia's sai flying and the queen responded by using her free hand to punch Kisa in the face.

Kisa never stopped moving but neither did Varia. She threw the shinobi woman over her shoulder and roundhouse kicked her before she could hit the ground. Kisa rebounded quickly and charged again. The two women were a blur of flying fists and feet and steel. Varia grabbed Kisa's wrist and slammed one of her sai out of her hand while their other two weapons collided. Without a pair the sai fight seemed pointless and it became a taijutsu match. They had no choice but to pummel each other so they did.

Finally Varia caught Kisa's hands with her own and it became a contest of brute strength. Varia knew the shinobi was using special magic to be strong so she decided to break the shinobi's concentration to win. The Amazon grinned deviously leaning her face closer to the shinobi. "I like you. You should stick around. I'll make you my bitch." Varia licked Kisa's lips and she startled. It was enough of a break for Varia's final move. She kicked sweeping Kisa's feet out from under her. The surprised shinobi landed on her ass in the dust. Varia raised her hands in triumph and her tribe cheered.

"Keh!" Kisa wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. _Pretty clever bitch. I see why she's the leader. _Varia smiled down at her and offered her a hand up. Kisa took it and the Amazon pulled her to her feet. "Nice trick Varia."

Varia laughed. "Just had to break your concentration little sister." She dusted herself off and addressed her people. "Here me sisters! Kisa of the shinobi survives the right of passage. Tonight we welcome a new sister to our tribe." She took Kisa's hand and lifted it. "Tonight we celebrate!"

There was a big round of cheering and Zoro thought he heard someone say Kisa's name. His stomach growled again. _So hungry… _

Varia gave Kisa instructions and once things had settled down again Kisa went back to the tent to check on Zoro. He saw her feet coming; they were the only feet in the village with pink toenails, and slithered further into the tent on his belly. Kisa came in and looked at him funny. "What are you doing Zoro?"

"Starving my ass off!" Zoro snapped his head up to look at her and froze. "Nani!" Kisa looked a little battered. He got to his knees. "Oi Kisa, what happened?"

She looked at the scrapes on her arms. "This is nothing. I'm fine."

"You're bleeding." _Was that fighting I heard…? _"You fought the amazons? Was it because they were going to kill me? Are they man cannibals?"

She didn't know where the hell Zoro came up with some of this stuff. "No Zoro, nobody is going to kill you or eat you, but I did get Varia to listen to me." She dropped to her knees beside Zoro and worked on the soggy knot binding his hands together. "Did you chew on this? Eww."

"I'm hungry but it tasted like dirt." She freed his hands and immediately he grabbed her by the arms. He focused on a cut above her eye. "We better get back so Chopper can look at that."

Kisa shook Zoro's hands off. "I'll get it looked at but we aren't going back to the Merry just yet."

_Shit. _Zoro frowned. "Yes we are, I'm starving and sick of being here!"

She flat eyed Zoro. "If you really insist I'll take you back, but I'm staying the night here. They're initiating me into their tribe tonight so that they can accept our help."

He flat eyed her right back. "You gonna drag us all into a war cuz you found some other mean bitches to play with?"

"Varia told me here there are gods. It sounds like there are masterminds with cursed fruit powers behind this."

_Shit and double shit._ Zoro was having Alabasta flashbacks."Not our problem."

"I can't just let the Amazon nation disappear. We should help these women if we can."

"Why?"

She sat back on her heels. "Because it's the right thing to do, because it's my duty as a shinobi and because tonight they will become my sisters."

_Exchanging the shinobi nation for the Amazon nation ne Kisa? _"What about Nami and Robin? Aint they your sisters? You gonna ask them to die for total strangers?"

"No, not Nami. She should stay at base camp and study the maps. The rest of us can…"

"No! I aint doin it! I aint helping mean bitches that tie me up and call me retarded!" _Come on Kisa; let's just get the hell out of here! _

"Fine, then I'll take you back to the Merry and I'll do this myself."

Zoro's hand shot forward and he grabbed her wrist. "Like hell you will and don't even think about ditching me! If you insist on staying here and getting in the shit then so am I but I aint gonna fight for all your new friends Kisa. The only one I'll fight to protect is you." _Stupid bitch getting herself in trouble! Damnit!_

She valued Zoro's loyalty but, "I don't need you to protect me Zoro."

"Keh! If we had been able to finish out fight I would have beat you Kisa."

Kisa snatched her arm back away from Zoro. "You can't beat me and you can't protect me but you can stay out of my way. For just once Zoro, stop being such a selfish egomaniac and help someone that isn't you."

It took him a minute to figure out what those big words meant. "I sit here starving to death why you roughhouse with killer bitches and _I'm_ selfish?"

Sighing Kisa got to her feet. "If I get you some food will you settle down and be a good boy ne Zoro?"

"Keh!" Zoro crossed his arms across his chest. "Maybe if you eat with me and tell me what the hell is going on around here. Maybe then I'll be a good pet _retard _for you _master_," he jabbed.

Kisa tried to stifle a laugh and it came out a snort. That just cracked her up even more. "Alright Zoro, I'll explaine everything."

He got to his feet and adjusted his swords. "Get yourself looked at first. I don't wanna eat lookin at you like that. You look like something the cat dragged in."

"Gee thanks." Kisa turned toward the door. "I'll be back."

Zoro watched her go frowning with concentration. "This is gonna suck, I just know it."

A short while later Kisa returned with a basket of lunch for her and Zoro to share. He calmed seeing her wounds properly tended to and dug into the basket. While they ate she explained the situation to Zoro in a way that he could understand. The big guard listening outside felt sorry Kisa was responsible for such a helpless man.

She stayed with him until the sun began to sink and then Kisa had to go. She informed Zoro that he was going to have to stay put for a while longer and she promised to bring him back some good booze from the party. Kisa left and Zoro lay back with a full belly for a nap. There wasn't much else to do in this place besides sleep. Kisa went to Varia to prepare for the ceremony that would make her an Amazon.

As the sun set and the moon rose a huge bonfire was set ablaze in the center of the village. The amazons gathered around the alter and waited for their queen. Varia came out of her tent with the shinobi woman behind her. Kisa had ditched her clothes for Amazon gear. She was dressed much like Varia and had even pulled her hair up in a ponytail like the queen. Varia stepped up to the alter and the drumming started. She gestured for Kisa to join her. Kisa stepped up beside Varia and Alti handed her queen the ceremonial dagger.

Varia took the knife in one hand, Kisa's left arm in the other. The amazons started to chant. Varia laid the knife across Kisa's palm. "I bring you sister Kisa!" she drew the blade across Kisa's palm and the blood flowed. Varia raised Kisa's bloody hand up with her own. "To a strong Amazon nation!"

"To a strong Amazon nation!" the crowd cheered back.

Callisto bowed before Varia and offered her a challis of absinth. Varia took it and drank. She passed it to Kisa who took it and drank before passing it on to Alit. The amazons cheered again and the celebration began. There was drinking and ceremonial dancing. The artisans of the tribe circulated with their henna pots and quill pens drawing symbols of protection and bravery on their sister's bodies. Kisa danced with her sisters. The night became a blur of drums and fire.

Zoro was trying to sleep when things outside got too rowdy. He woke up drums and shouting. He looked around and saw Kisa was not in the dim tent with him. Outside a huge bonfire illuminated the night. _Keh, where's my booze ne Kisa? Mean bitch. _He settled his head against one of the plethora of pillows _I guess even violent killer bitches just love throw pillows _and waited for Kisa. It was late and things had quieted down outside when Zoro heard her stagger in. He cracked one eye open to look at her and for a moment Zoro just stared.

_Is that… a loin cloth! _Zoro sat up and stared at Kisa. In the dim he could she was dressed like the amazons. There was writing and blood all over her. Kisa swayed on her feet grinning at him. "K-Kisa!"

"Yo Zoro." She dropped down on her hands and knees beside him in the pile of pillows. "I forgot your booze." She smiled drunkenly at him.

_Holy hell…I can see…! _"What the hell happened to you?"

Kisa rested her cheek on a pile of pillows. She didn't even care if Zoro was ogling. "Sleep. I just need sleep."

Zoro couldn't help but stare at her ass; it was still up in the air. "Oi oi, you better put that thing down woman." He reached over and tentatively pushed on her _mostly naked _hip. Kisa flopped over and lay on her back still grinning.

Kisa giggled. "Sorry Zoro but that wasn't an invitation."

He wasn't exactly sure what she meant but he thought it had something to do with sex. Zoro swallowed hard as his eyes moved over Kisa's body in the gloom. A lot of her was exposed and she had weird symbols painted all over her. The blood had come from a cut on the palm of her hand. Zoro carefully took her hand and brought it closer to his face to see better in the dim. "It doesn't look too deep. You should have bandaged it."

She blinked at Zoro trying to keep her eyes open. She was beyond tired and what she had consumed with the amazons was fucking up her thinking. "I was busy."

"Busy ne?" Zoro grabbed the scarf that had been his blindfold and wrapped Kisa's hand. "Looks like you were busy getting fucked up."

Kisa laughed at him. "You have a terrible bedside manor Zoro."

A slobbish grin slipped loose. Zoro couldn't resist being a smart ass. "I'm better _in_ bed then beside it." he wiggled his eyebrows at her flirting a little.

She laughed again. "You think so?"

"I'd be more then happy to show you ne Kisa?" Zoro pushed his luck a little leaning in closer to her.

_Sucker. _"Alright."

_N-nani! _ Zoro's jaw dropped. "Really?"

She shook her head. "No." Kisa laughed and took back her hand. "We have to get up early Zoro." She rolled over putting her back to him. "Get some sleep."

Zoro's heart finally beat. _Tease! Mean bitch! _"Keh!" he grit his teeth together. He could see the paintings on Kisa's shoulders and back. He looked lower and noticed the loin cloth skirt thing she was wearing had slid off to one side. _That's a thong godamnit! _"Tease!" Zoro hissed, but Kisa was already snoring.

The swordsman threw himself back down on his waiting pillows tearing his eyes away from Kisa's _mostly naked_ ass. "Deme Kisa," Zoro growled in the dark. "I'll pay you back for this torment teasing mean bitch. Bet on it!"

Sanji stood to port smoking a cigaweed and looking at the island in the moonlight. _So they've disappeared together again ne? _Sanji blew out a gust of smoke. _Have you beaten Ka swan marimo? Enjoying the spoils of your victory perhaps? _His smile turned lecherous. _You're such a lucky scumbag marimo. _

Zoro was dreaming. In his dream he woke up next to Kisa in their bed to the sound of waves hitting the breakers. It was almost dawn and he heard early morning birds. He rolled over on top of her and snuggled himself against her warm naked body. He knew exactly how to wake his woman. He slipped one arm beneath her and held her close while his other hand slid up her thigh. Zoro tickled at her neck with his lips. _Kisa…_

Kisa was also dreaming of a past that never happened. She was in bed with Zoro. Outside there was a storm. He held her close. She felt his warm body on top of her, his hands sliding over her skin, his soft kisses on her neck. Kisa sighed longingly and wrapped her arms around her lover. _Zoro…_

The dreams took on a surreal quality as they both started to wake. They had moved in their sleep. Zoro had rolled over on top of Kisa. She had put her arms around him. He nestled his face against her neck and felt her soft skin against his lips. The dreams should be falling apart as their bodies started to shake off sleep, but it didn't seem to stop. Zoro's hand moved up Kisa's thigh to her waist to her breast. He kissed her neck. Kisa moaned.

The sound of a real noise made in real world was enough to bring her up and out of sleep. _Nani…? _As Kisa came awake she realized Zoro wasn't just touching her in her dreams. He was kissing her neck and groping her boob. _What… the fuck?_

She sat up quickly throwing Zoro off of her. Kisa was hitting him before he hit the pillows beside her. "You slob! Just what the hell do you think you're doing ne?"

He came all the way awake to bitching and slapping. "What the hell is your problem ne? You like getting some in the morning too."

She whipped a pillow into his face and got up quickly. "Wake up Zoro." Kisa kicked him in the side.

Zoro blinked up at Kisa tiredly. _Mean bitch sure knows how to ruin a good dream. _"Keh what's your problem?" She was mad alright. Her cheeks were red.

"You were molesting me!" she kicked him again for good measure.

He frowned a little. "I was sleeping."

"You were grabbing my boob and kissing my neck!"

His idiot grin slipped loose. "I was?"

She wasn't sure if he was boasting or if he couldn't remember doing it. "Zoro," she growled a warning.

"Keh!" he lifted his nose. "It aint my fault."

She glared at him. "How is _you_ attacking me not _your_ fault ne aho!"

Zoro waved a hand at her. "Look at you. You crawl up next to any guy in bed with that much skin showing and you're gonna get grabbed. Guys can't help it, morning sex is awesome."

"Why you…!" She kicked him again.

Zoro grabbed her ankle. He didn't like waking from a good dream to getting kicked. "You loved a good morning tumble even more then I did Kisa."

For a moment she was too shocked to speak. He was a little too right and she felt her face heating up. She kicked at him again and he let her go. "You better wake up from that dream world you're living in Zoro." she stepped back toward the door. Now that she was up, she might as well get busy. At the very least she had to get away from Zoro. "I'm going to check in with Varia. Be ready to head back to the ship when I get back." Kisa turned and stomped out of the tent.

Zoro lay back and rubbed the ribs Kisa had kicked. "Yeah good morning to you too mean bitch." He sighed tiredly and stared up at the peak of the tent. He remembered grabbing Kisa in his dream; he remembered it feeling pretty damn real. He raised his hands and looked at them. His finger tips were smeared with paint. _So I'm touching her in my sleep now too am I? Keh! It's her fault for being such a tease! _He dropped his arms to his sides and closed his eyes. "Damnit Kisa, what the hell are you doing to me?"

Sanji was finishing breakfast when Zoro and a wild looking Kisa returned to the Merry with a small trope of jungle women. Callisto and Alti were among them. Sanji was instantly in love and pledged his life to the Amazon nation. He hugged at Kisa offering to be her pet retard and man slave anytime. Nami looked at Ka chan funny. She had gone Amazon. "Are you wearing dead animals?"

The amazons stayed for breakfast and between them and Kisa they were able to make the Luffy pirates understand the situation. Luffy finished his juice and let out a long satisfying belch. "I wanna meet queen Varia."

Alti wrinkled her nose at Luffy. _That bloated bastard is really sister Kisa's commander? _"Varia is with the war council this morning, but perhaps this afternoon."

Kisa leaned toward Alti. "Look, I can't lead all of these guys back to the village tied up and blindfolded by myself. Can't I just…"

"An Amazon for a day and already you want to break the rules?" Alti did not approve.

Sanji was grinning from ear to ear. "You can tie me up and blindfold me Ka swan"

Zoro glared at Sanji. "It aint the fun you think it's gonna be love cook."

"Shut up marimo, you had your turn." Sanji offered his clasped hands to Kisa. "Tie me up baby I'm ready. Just don't spank me too hard ne?" he winked at her.

"Are they all retarded?" Callisto wondered aloud looking at the tall blonde man.

"They certainly are," Nami answered the Amazon. "Except Ussop."

Ussop puffed with pride. "Why…thank you Nami!"

"He's just a coward," Nami finished.

"Keh! Like you never hid behind me while I was hiding behind Zoro ne?" he defended.

"Which one of your retards is strongest?" Callisto asked Nami.

Zoro got to his feet. "Oi, I might be a little slow sometimes, but I am NOT retarded!"

Kisa sighed and shook her head. "Luffy is the strongest. He's our leader."

Luffy smiled at the amazons. "Amazon ladies sugee sugee! I'll help you!"

The amazons exchanged a nervous glance. "It's alright sisters," Robin eased. "They may be simple but these boys can fight."

Callisto stayed behind to help Kisa guide her clan back to the village while her sisters went on ahead to report back to queen Varia. She watched her new sister Kisa with her tribe. The kitchen slave seemed to adore her most of all. The retarded pet with the green hair seemed irritated by the cook's devotion to his mistress. The fat captain just wanted to find more food. _Can these people actually help us? _She saw the reindeer go to Kisa and look at her hand. The animal cleaned and bandaged sister Kisa. Maybe it would be alright after all. Sister Kisa trusted them. They were her family, a new addition to the Amazon nation.

Callisto let the men go on free for as long as she dared. With the village just a valley away she halted the party and started to remove bindings from her bag. Sanji immediately clapped his hands together waiting to get tied up. "Do with me what you will!"

Chopper nervously watched the women tying the men's hands together. "W-what about me?" The Amazon looked down at him.

"You're not a man. You're a beast. There is no need to bind you." Callisto replied.

Zoro grinned evilly at Chopper. "They're gonna eat you lunch meat."

"No their not," Kisa glared at Zoro and turned to Chopper. "It's okay Chopper. Here, lead Ussop for me." She handed Ussop's lead to Chopper.

"Oi oi Chopper," Ussop fret. "Don't let me fall okay?"

"I'll be really careful," the doctor promised.

Kisa saved Luffy for last. "Come on Luffy, it's time for the surprise. When you can see again you'll be in the mystery Amazon village."

"Sugee sugee!" Luffy let himself be tied up and blindfolded. She handed him off to Nami. Callisto grabbed Zoro's lead and Kisa took Sanji's. They headed down into the valley and Luffy started singing a song about digging up potatoes and eating them. Kisa rolled her eyes and Nami shook her head.

The Amazon led them to her village and to a tent that had been prepared to receive the male visitors. Once the Luffy pirates settled in; Sanji and Nami both loved all the pillows, Varia and Alti came in to palaver with Kisa's clan. Varia wasn't as quick to dismiss Kisa's male nakama as her sisters were. Sure they all acted a little retarded, but the leader had steel in his eyes. He had enough of a sense of justice to readily agree to help the nation on the brink of extinction.

Varia explained their strategy to Kisa's nakama. Their first wave of Amazon warriors was setting out to catch Zaon tonight. They were counting on a fight in the dark. It would take the Romans by surprise and give the amazons some advantage. The latest reports counted five hundred soldiers under Zaon's command. The amazons would surround them and make it a priority to attack the weapons station first; the Romans had catapults and archers. It was going to be a difficult battle by the numbers. The Luffy pirates were willing to help so Varia decided to allow it.

Luffy had just one request. "Varia, since we're all friends now can I get a tour of your cool village?"

"You're pretty bold for being such a small man," Varia towered over the grinning pirate. She looked from him to his other male clansmen. "It's never been done before, but I'm queen and I can do what I want. I grant all of you men special permission to leave this tent. You may speak with the sisters you will be fighting beside. Weapons and armor are also available if you so require."

"Varia, I want Nami to stay here. She's a cartographer and an excellent strategist. She can help the sisters that will be arriving to find the best place to fight Yunalesca's troops."

Nami blinked stunned. "You want me to stay behind?"

Kisa knew Robin could easily fight from the shadows and the guys could all handle fighting a group of armed soldiers all at once, but Nami… "You're the most competent person I know when it comes to reading maps," Kisa kept her voice even.

Sanji could see what Kisa was doing. She didn't want Nami in this fight. "You should listen to Ka swan Nami swan. You're brilliant mind is needed here."

She knew what this was about too, but if Kisa wanted her here, "Alright. I'll stay here."

Varia seemed satisfied. "Come then all of you and meet the sisters." The rest of the morning the Straw Hat pirates mingled with the amazons in the village. Varia offered Kisa and Robin warrior dress. Robin refused but Kisa followed Varia back to her tent. Afternoon came and it was time to mount up and head out.

Callisto had given Robin a horse and the rest of her nakama were wondering if they were going to ride too when Kisa and Varia came to join them. Sanji lifted a curly eyebrow at Kisa in the Amazon battle gear and Zoro's mouth fell open. Her skirt and top were fringed black leather; she wore an ornate looking silver breastplate. Her long hair was pulled back into a viciously tight looking ponytail and the length of it was braided. She was armed with her sai but Varia had also given Kisa a gladius and a Roman short sword. They sat in sheaths on her right hip.

_Kisa's got swords…and she's all leathery and tough looking. Holy crap. _Zoro closed his gaping mouth and swallowed hard. Kisa looked totally bad ass which just made her incredibly sexy. "Oi, if we're riding double mounted I'm riding with you," Zoro directed at her trying not to grin like a slob.

"Captain, you can ride with me if you like," Robin offered.

Luffy immediately jumped up behind Robin. "Yosh! Let's ride!"

After a little bickering with Sanji Zoro got his way and shared a horse with Kisa. None of the amazons wanted Sanji with them so he got a horse to command. To his dismay he was stuck with Ussop behind him. Chopper hitched a ride with Sanji and Ussop and they headed to the outland of Amazon territory.

Kisa rode beside Callisto a length back from Varia and Alti. They talked a little here and there. Occasionally Varia would call for Kisa to use her Byakugan. Alti took Kisa on ahead as day gave way to darkness. They found an acceptable campsite for the troops to rest until dawn. When things seemed settled for the evening Kisa went to join her nakama by their campfire.

For a while they sat and made small talk about the upcoming fight. Kisa wondered how Nami was doing, if the other tribes of amazons had arrived in Varia's village yet. Robin talked what little history she had of this island. For generations this land was supposed to be the domain of gods. The amazons had given her what information they had about the two gods that seemed to reign in these times. Ares god of war and Aphrodite goddess of love. In times of war and crisis like these both were widely worshipped. Gods wouldn't be a problem unless they came to fight.

Kisa knew that her friends weren't afraid of anything. She smiled a little. "Oi mina, thanks for coming with me. Sorry to get you involved."

"Ka chan," Luffy looked at her across the fire. "We're your nakama, of course we'd come with you. Your fight is our fight." He settled his hat. "You fight for the Amazon nation as a representative of your shinobi nation ne?"

Kisa blinked at Luffy. "Luffy…" It was true shinobi were hired for battle all the time. Their involvement hear was a jonin level mission. There was more to this mission then just a battle though. This nation was facing the same fate as the shinobi themselves.

"We'll make sure that the Amazon nation is still standing strong when we sail away from this place. They can spread the word that the shinobi have also survived and that they're just as strong as ever, ne Ka chan. You can still be a shinobi and our nakama at the same time." He smiled at his cool ninja friend.

Her nakama looked from their captain to her. _So my nakama are my shinobi team now, my new clan. _Kisa smiled at Luffy. They would make a name for themselves here. Griffith who was behind them was sure to hear of their strength and aid to the Amazon nation in the name of the shinobi. "Right Luffy." She lay back and looked up at the stars. Zoro was to her right, Robin to her left. _Thank you guys. _

Zoro sat staring at the fire for a little longer. He was the last one to lie down and get some rest. He thought about what Luffy said; Kisa could still serve the shinobi nation as one of their nakama. Her involvement in the war to save the Amazon nation was proof enough of that. She didn't need to be stuck with Griffith to be doing something to serve her nation. He wondered how far behind them the Rasengan was.

Eventually Zoro too lay back for a nap. He cracked one eye and looked at Kisa. She looked asleep but Zoro bet it was a light one. He didn't think the Romans were going to be a problem. Zoro Sanji and Luffy would send them all home with a fucking rupture for picking on girls even if they were violent bitches. He sighed and closed his eye. When this was all over he'd get back to kicking Kisa's ass. Zoro relaxed and dropped off to pleasant dreams in no time.

The next morning dawned gloomy and shortly after they resumed their march the rain started to fall. Zoro pulled a tarp free of the saddle and threw it over his and Kisa's heads. It kept them a little dryer but the wind kicked up a bit. Zoro took a chance and slid closer to Kisa. He wrapped his arms around her middle and spoke calmly in her ear. "Oi, don't go getting all evil I just wanna get warm."

Zoro was warm and she was freezing. She dropped one cold arm over his and tried to steal the heat. His breath was warming her neck too. "Just till we warm up."

Her hand was freezing. Zoro tucked it between his arms. "You shoulda said you were cold. I can't tell from behind you ya know."

Kisa pinched his arm. "Aho."

Zoro flinched at her mean pinch. "Keh, I woulda warmed you up sooner if I knew you were cold." He let a silence fall between them. Kisa's concentration was ahead of her, she was focusing on the battle ahead. "Kisa, when the shit gets started I want you to stay close to me. Don't get out of my sight. I don't wanna get lost on this crappy island in the middle of an enemy camp."

It sounded logical enough. "Then keep up with me Zoro."

He squeezed her a little. "I mean it Kisa." he doubted Kisa would need protecting from a bunch of stupid soldiers, but if someone with a devils fruit power showed up it could be a problem. He wanted to keep her close just in case. "Don't get out of my sight."

She frowned at his squeezing. "I don't need you to baby sit me."

"Keh! How about a little teamwork ne?"

That sounded alright. At least then she could make sure he didn't die or get lost. "Alright, alright just stop squeezing me."

He smiled a little. He was holding her pretty tight. "It's warmer this way." He settled comfortably against her watching the rain from behind her shoulder. "Looks like it's going to keep raining for a while. We'll just have to endure this ne?"

Kisa looked at Zoro sidelong. There was a hint of a smile on his lips. _Endure it ne? _"What are you thinking aho? I can see you grinning about something."

Zoro laughed, "Really?"

She wondered if he was thinking about the kiss they shared out on deck before they came to this island as she did sometimes when they sat close. "Keh, whatever it is you should forget about it and concentrate on preparing for battle."

Her hair was a little wet. It made the smell of her shampoo stronger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Smells like fruit or something. _He concentrated his attention on her cold hand between his arms. He could feel the shape of the ring he gave her around her finger. _Santoryu. _ "Kisa, how good are you with those swords Varia gave you?"

"I prefer my sai but I'm proficient with two swords as well." Zoro seemed to be calming, doing some kind of meditative breathing. _He's so freaking weird sometimes._

Zoro wanted to see Kisa fight with swords _especially in that outfit. _"That's some nice armor you got there battle Kisa. Leather looks pretty damn good on you." His smile had returned but Zoro didn't open his eyes to look at her. If she hit him so be it.

Kisa turned her head for a better look at Zoro. _Look at that idiot grin. _"Oh, you don't say? This is a good look for me ne Zoro?"

Zoro chuckled. It had been a while since Kisa had hit him, might as well say something stupid and get it over with. He opened his mouth and said what was on his mind. "Are you kidding me? It's like something out of a wet dream. I can't wait to see the way you hold a sword." He opened his eyes and looked at her shocked face. She was getting mad alright, her face was turning red.

For a moment she was too stunned to speak. _Slob! _"De-deme!" _Damnit Zoro quit provoking me! _Kisa concentrated some chakra in her feet and grabbed Zoro's arms. She pushed off the stirrups and launched them into the air. Kisa let go of Zoro, spun around and kicked him, grabbed the tarp and landed back on her horse. She slowed a little and found Sanji in the mix watching Zoro pick himself up out of the mud. "Oi Sanji kun, you can ride with me for a while."

"Hai Ka swan" Sanji hurriedly took Zoro's spot behind Kisa. "Allow me to hug you for warmth my lady. It is my duty as a man to keep you from getting cold."

Ussop steered the horse to Zoro. "Oi Zoro, hurry up and get on."

"Keh! Stupid love cook, mean bitch!" Zoro looked from Sanji and Kisa riding away to Ussop. "How come you get to drive ne?"

Ussop rolled his eyes. "Get on Zoro."

Zoro hopped up behind Ussop under the tarp. "Oi Ussop, catch up to Kisa."

Ussop gigged the horse. "Don't worry about it Zoro, we'll catch up."

"I don't trust that love cook. He was hugging her."

"The rain is cold," Ussop eased. He peeked at Zoro from the corner of his eye. The swordsman looked agitated. Ussop sighed and shook his head. "It's your own fault for making Ka chan mad Zoro. She hits you when you piss her off. When are you going to learn? Ka chan is scary when she's mad."

"I aint scared of Kisa," Zoro frowned staring ahead trying to find Kisa and Sanji.

"So what then, you like getting hit aho?"

Zoro frowned at Ussop. "It isn't like that. I get lost and she hits me, we fight and she hits me, I say something dumb and she hits me. She's a mean bitch to me."

Ussop had the sneaking suspicion that Zoro kind of liked it that way. "If you stopped making her mad Zoro Ka chan might be a little nicer to you ya know."

"Keh, she'll be a lot nicer once I kick her ass."

"You really think fighting is the only way you two deal with each other?"

"It's not like that either aho. If I can beat Kisa then she at least has to listen to me. I'll show her that her nakama are just as strong as the shinobi and I'll give her the choice; stay with us or go with Griffith."

He blinked surprised. He hadn't given Griffith too much thought. "You don't think Ka chan is really going to leave us? She likes being with us, we're nakama."

"Kisa wants to stay with us. We have to show her our strength. If it comes to it, I'll kick Griffith's ass too."

Ussop's eyebrows shot up. "You'd fight a scary ninja for Ka chan?"

"Wouldn't you dumbass?"

"Well I guess, but I wouldn't go picking the fight." Ussop chuckled nervously. "I'll just leave Ka chan to you Zoro. You're her partner. You'll do what's best for her."

Zoro's eyes found Kisa and Sanji ahead. He pointed. "That's them there. Get up next to them Ussop. I think what's best for Kisa is that somebody keep an eye on that damn love cook riding behind her."

He was sure Kisa could handle Sanji just fine. _Ooh is Zoro jealous!_ Ussop smiled and gigged the horse again. "Sure thing Zoro."

They rode up beside Sanji and Kisa and Zoro stared. Sanji had his legs around Kisa and he was massaging her shoulders. "Deme! Oi love cook what the hell do you think you're doing ne?" Zoro grit his teeth and Ussop cringed.

"Shut the hell up marimo. You have poor Ka swan so aggravated she's tense all over." Sanji went on with rubbing Kisa's shoulders but peeked once at Zoro. He looked furious.

"Keh! So you just put your damn hands all over her ne?" Zoro snapped. The love cook was touching her bare skin, Kisa's long ponytail was over Sanji's shoulder. _Damn you Sanji you sleazy bastard!_

"You can relax marimo," Sanji returned his attention to Kisa's shoulders. "It's not a sensual massage." He leaned a little closer to Kisa. "But I do know plenty of those too Ka swan I'd be more then happy to show you."

Zoro leaned out over the horse closer to Sanji. He was ready to throttle him. "Deme Sanji! Aren't you the one who's always saying don't be a slob to Kisa ne?"

"I'm not being a slob I'm taking care of Ka swan."

"Oh really? Well ya look pretty damn comfortable there Sanji!"

Lucky for Kisa she was saved from the stupid fest when Alti summoned her to scout ahead with her white eyes. She gigged the horse and Sanji waved Zoro off. "Ja ne."

"Damnit," Zoro growled watching them go.

"Take it easy Zoro," Ussop didn't want his passenger upsetting their horse. "Ka chan can handle Sanji. She won't let him get away with anything."

_He already is. He's touching her! _"Keh! Damn that Sanji."

Ahead of the brooding swordsman Sanji worked out the tension Zoro had put in Kisa's shoulders. He smiled a little. _Marimo is a really jealous guy after all. _

Eventually the rain let up and the troops rested and prepared for battle. Zoro reclaimed his spot next to his partner. Kisa used her Byakugan to time when the soldiers were most sluggish and the amazons moved into position for battle. They surrounded the camp and waited for the signal. The sky began to turn pink and the amazons attacked.

The Romans woke to war cries, shouts of confusion and slaughter. The Luffy pirates had fanned out within the amazons. Kisa rode behind Callisto into the camp. Callisto slew every roman she saw from atop her horse. Zoro jumped down into the fray with his swords drawn and Kisa followed Callisto a little further before dismounting herself.

Sanji had no problems kicking a path through the soldiers for the Amazon ladies. Ussop's smoke bombs added to the confusion. Luffy also cleared a path with his gatteling gun. Robin snapped necks from the shadows. Chopper's horn point tossed the soldiers around. Varia and Alti went looking for Zaon directly cutting their way through the crowd. Zoro tried to keep an eye on Kisa as his tornado blew the soldiers around. Kisa and five of her clones were pummeling their way toward Callisto. More soldiers woke and took up arms.

All great planning aside it was Callisto who found Zaon first. She got the drop on him and dropped from her horse with her bloody sword pointed at the heartless murderer. Zaon was taken by surprise and was unable to block. Callisto's sword stabbed through his chest. Callisto pulled her sword free of his chest as Zaon fell to his knees on the mud. She turned swinging her sword and lopped his head off.

Kisa was nearly to Callisto and she saw the decapitation. The Amazon's prancing horse kept most soldiers back but Kisa saw one man step forward to face Callisto. Oddly enough he wore no Roman armor. Kisa watched as the dark haired man moved closer to Callisto. The Amazon attacked and the man didn't bother to dodge. Her sword passed through him as if he was ether. He put a hand on Callisto, there was a flash of blue light and Callisto went hurtling backwards. "Callisto!"

Zoro saw one of the Kisa's, the real one, moving further away. Zoro turned that way too. He didn't want to lose her in this confusion. The light was still bad; the sun was yet to rise over the hill. The camp was filled with smoke, Ussop's bombs and tents lit afire. He swung his swords again and cleared himself a path. Zoro took off running after Kisa.

Kisa reached Callisto. There was blood leaking from her mouth nose and ears. Kisa felt for a pulse and there was none. "Shit Callisto." She pressed her ear against the Amazon listening for heart or breath. Nothing. Kisa sat up and her eyes found the one that had killed her. He was standing apart from the fighting watching it all. She got to her feet and charged. "You bastard!"

Ares let the woman the woman come. She launched an assault on him with her sai. Ares easily deflected her strikes smacking her hands around like they were of little consequence. Ares smiled a little. _She's good and those eyes. _

She stunned how fast this man was blocking her before her sai could touch him. Kisa stepped back to try a different attack, one too fast for him to stop. She raised her sai ready to impale Callisto's killer when she suddenly found herself unable to move. "N…nani?"

Ares took two steps closer to Kisa. ""You're pretty dangerous. I like that in a woman, but I just hate to be pointed at." Ares waved his hands and snapped the woman's sai blades in half. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

_What the! _"Byakugan!" Kisa turned her eyes on the man; surely he was using some kind of binding jutsu. What she saw was alarming. "No chakra… how…"

"Those are some really nice eyes you've got there Hyuuga Kisa of the shinobi. I bet they can see a lot."

_How does he know me? _"Who are you?" _What are you?_

"I'm a god, Ares god of war." Ares looked into Kisa's heart and soul. There was anger there, fear and hate. _How nice. _"Allow me to show you something that your eyes have never seen Kisa." Ares lifted his hands to Kisa's face. "Allow me to show you what happened to the shinobi."

Zoro could see Kisa ahead. Some guy had her by the face _but she's just standing there? What the fuck? _As he dashed closer he could see that the tips of her sai were missing. _Nani! That guy? _"Oi you son of a bitch!" Zoro hollered charging at the pair. "Get your god damned hands off of her!"

Ares looked down into Kisa's eyes. They were wide and the woman was panting. His work for now was done. "Think it over Kisa. I'll be around." Ares disappeared in a flash of dark blue light.

Kisa wavered and fell to her knees in the mud. "Kisa!" Zoro was to her in a flash. For the moment the fighting was going on away from them. "Oi!" He dropped to his knees beside her. She was staring at her broken sai with horrified eyes. _Damnit, she's freaking out. _"Oi Kisa," he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

She forced her mind to push back the images that Ares had shown her. "My…"

Zoro looked around again to make sure they were still safe. "Can you get up or what? Are you alright damnit?"

She could get up alright. Kisa stood and re sheathed her broken sai. Zoro snatched up the broken tips and pocketed them before getting to his feet beside her. Kisa drew both swords and pointed them back in Varia's direction. "Let's end this."

There was a cold look in her eye and maybe just for a moment Zoro was just a little afraid of her. He shook off his case of the creeps and went for his swords. "Let's go!"

The majority of the army was slain in under an hour. The camp was raised, their weapons and horses confiscated. The Amazon queens were merciful enough to let the injured live if they could. When it was over the mostly unscathed Luffy pirates rode out with the amazons each with their own horse.

Zoro rode close to Kisa. He wasn't crazy about riding horses. His never wanted to follow directions. He peeked at Kisa. Her eyes were still full of an eerie darkness. She looked like she was thinking about something pretty hard. He wondered if killing so many soldiers bothered her. He thought about that guy that vanished using some flash bomb trick. _He broke her sai? How? He didn't even have a sword. _

The party made camp once more late in the afternoon. Everyone was exhausted from battle and lack of sleep. Varia and Alti dined with the pirates as a sign of their appreciation for their help. Kisa retold her account of what happened to Callisto. She had cut off the commanders head and was approached by a man calling himself Ares. He killed her in one hit. Kisa went after him and he broke her sai with his bare hands. He had her bound in some technique. She frowned talking about him.

"Ares?" Alti lifted a brow.

"Not surprising," Varia sighed tiredly. "Zaon was one of his pets. He must have been furious Callisto killed him."

Robin addressed the queen. "Do you mean Ares the god of war?"

Varia nodded. "I have no doubt he's bending Yunalesca's ear right now."

Luffy looked at Kisa. "Do you think he was a god?"

Kisa frowned. "It has to be some trick."

"There is no trick to it," Varia sipped her mead. "Ares is a god. Did he not do something to show you his power?"

"He disappeared in black light," Zoro offered.

This was unsettling. "He had no chakra circulatory system. It was as if he wasn't even a living thing." Her frown deepened. "He touched me and I saw visions, fighting, slaughter. I saw Home and the shinobi…" she couldn't say anymore. It was too horrible to think what she saw could be real.

Zoro frowned. "Aint you the one always saying don't believe in what other people put in your head ne Kisa?"

Varia and Alti were watching Kisa. "Stay away from Ares," Alti advised.

Kisa looked up and stared Varia down. "Is what he showed me all bullshit?"

"Ares sees all sorts of acts of violence." Varia hated to be the one to tell her shinobi sister this. "What he showed you is probably true."

For a moment she couldn't breath. _All real? Then Home is…_her hands dropped to the hilt of her broken sai. Tamahome sensei had given Kisa her sai many years ago. _Tamahome sensei… did you know? Did you know what happened to our people to our Home! You were keeping this from all of us? Why! _ "I see."

"What did he show you Ka chan?" Luffy wanted to know.

"Home fell to the Kushan Empire. Thousands slaughtered, our villages destroyed. Many that fled home were lost in shipwrecks. Shinobi have been hunted… enslaved." Kisa swallowed hard. _How could I not know this?_

"I'm sorry sister," Varia consoled, "but its best not to think too much on anything having to do with Ares."

"Ares feeds on the darkness in the human heart." Alti hated him. "He'll turn your soul black in a heartbeat."

Robin was watching Miss Ninja. _The shinobi…how tragic. _"We'll find other shinobi and straighten this out Ka chan. We'll get to the truth of it."

_Shit. If her people are wiped out that's just one more reason for her to go with Griffith damnit! _"Keh," Zoro grumbled. "Don't believe what that guy showed ya. If other shinobi are like you I'm sure they're just fine."

The problem was a lot of the shinobi people weren't like Kisa. It was a lot of women and children that fled Home. Not all of them could fight or lived long enough to learn to fight. For now she had no choice but to take Robin's advice. She'd find other shinobi and ask them. "Right." She picked up her cup of mead and downed a generous swallow.

Luffy picked up his cup too. "I'll find you some shinobi Ka chan I promise," he said quietly to his friend and sipped his drink. One way or another, Luffy would.

The next morning with their group slightly refreshed they set off on the long march back to Varia's village. By now reinforcements should have arrived. Plotting the fall of Yunalesca's army was under way. They broke shortly after mid day for a meal to keep their strength up and to tend to the wounded. Chopper rushed around busily changing bandages and stitching up bad cuts. Kisa helped to mind the horses as they drank from a nearby stream. Her mind was heavy with thoughts of Callisto and of Ares.

"How nice, you're thinking about me," Ares voice came from nowhere, everywhere.

Kisa turned looking for the body that went with that sinister voice. "Ares," she hissed. Kisa drew her gladius. "Where are you monster?"

Ares appeared in a flash of blue light behind Kisa. The woman turned swing her sword at him. Ares caught it between two fingers. "Settle down Kisa, I didn't come here to fight." She clenched her teeth and glared at him. Ares smiled.

"Why did you show me that shit? What do you want from me bastard?" Her Byakugan was worthless against Ares. _Is he really a god?_

"You're pretty angry. I like that." He let go of her sword and stepped closer to the dangerous shinobi. "I'm here to make you the offer of a lifetime."

The sword was no good against this guy either. Kisa re sheathed her sword keeping her eyes on the dark man. His eyes were so black she could see no pupil. _Freak. _"I don't want anything from you. You killed Callisto."

"And she killed Zaon. He was a buddy of mine you know."

"Like I care." She took a chance and turned away from him. Kisa got three steps away from Ares before she found herself unable to move again. _Damnit! This again!_

Ares stepped up behind Kisa and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Zaon's not really that important anyway but you," Ares fed some power into his hands. "I like you Kisa. I want to help you."

He was putting some kind of energy in his hands. Kisa felt it affecting her. She felt hot, on the verge of breaking into a sweat. "Get away from me," she growled.

"You're so tough," he teased changing the pulse of energy in his hands. Ares toyed with her senses as he slid his hands down her arms. He leaned in close and spoke into her ear. "Don't you want to avenge your people? Don't you want to take revenge against the Kushan Empire and all the bastards that have sold and murdered your people? All of those women and children; so many innocent lives lost."

_What the hell is he doing to me? _Kisa started breathing harder. She was sweating. "Why should I believe any of that was real?"

"I'm a god Kisa. What I showed you is the truth. Now do you want to avenge your people or do you wanna keep playing the goody two shoes with your pirate pals. Think about it." Ares started to feed her dark heart visions of revenge and slaughter. Kisa leading an army to victory over the Kushans with Ares at her side. He used the energy in his hands to excite her body. "I can make you the hero of a massacre."

_The hell is happening to me? _Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was consumed with a burning desire to kill, to see her hands stained with blood. The idea of it all was arousing. _It's a trick… just some kind of technique!_

Fortunately for Kisa it was almost time to go and Zoro and Sanji had come looking for her. They stopped short not far from Kisa and Ares and saw the guy all over Kisa. Zoro recognized the bastard at once. "That's him!" his hands dropped to his swords.

Ares turned and faced the two men that had come looking for their nakama. _They'll make good bodyguards for my queen. _He kept his eyes on the men but spoke to Kisa. "I can make it happen Kisa. I can give you your revenge. You can make the shinobi the most feared nation in the grand line or you can let them all die. Choice is yours."

"Deme! Get away from her you bastard!" Zoro charged but before he took three steps Ares vanished in a blast of dark light.

"Nani?" Sanji startled for a moment. A second later he sprinted past Zoro. "Are you alright my Ka sawn?"

Kisa was shaken, but with Ares hands off of her she started to return to herself. She caught her breath as Sanji and then Zoro came to her side. "I'm okay."

Zoro was still looking everywhere for Ares. "Where the hell did he go?"

Sanji was more concerned with Kisa then Ares. "Did that bastard do something to you Ka swan?"

Kisa was still trying to get her mind around Ares "offer." She swallowed hard and started at her hands. She still had some blood under her fingernails. "No."

Zoro's lip curled into a snarl. "Came to gloat ne?"

"No. Ares …he wants to…" She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "He wants to make me a mass murderer to avenge the shinobi. He showed me armies, fleets of ships, my bloody victory over the Kushans."

"He wants you to lead an army?" Sanji fished a cigarette out of his pocket. He didn't like the sounds of this at all. Kisa was devoted to her people perhaps devoted enough for Ares to use the darkness inside of her to make her listen to him.

"An armada."

Zoro was slow not stupid. He knew how tempting an offer it must be to Kisa. There was only one way to deal with it, with cruelty. "Lead an armada like the one that attacked your Home and killed everyone?" he flat eyed her.

Kisa startled and Sanji bit down on his cigarette. "Oi marimo!" Sanji snapped. "Watch what the hell you're saying you ignorant ass."

For the moment Zoro ignored the love cook and kept his eyes on Kisa's angry ones. "So what Kisa? Are you going to do just what your enemy did? Gonna take Ares up on his offer and become the thing you hate? Will you slaughter and enslave the innocent in the name of revenge? Will you let your heart turn black?"

Sanji could understand what Zoro was doing, but he just couldn't watch it. He grabbed the swordsman by the front of his shirt. "That's enough asshole!"

Kisa rested a hand over Sanji's. "Stop it Sanji, it's alright." Sanji let Zoro go and both men straightened frowning at each other. "Zoro is right. Ares just wants a champion, a puppet that kills for him. I won't be that puppet." Kisa started toward her horse. "If and when the time comes that I can do something to avenge my people I'll do it. I don't give a shit if my _soul_ turns black, but I'll do it without Ares help." She headed back toward the mare. It was time to get the hell out of here.

Zoro and Sanji watched her walk away. Sanji had a bad feeling about all of this. "Marimo, I think that guy is feeding her dark side."

Zoro's eye twitched annoyed. "Kisa's fine. I aint gonna let that guy fuck her up." Zoro took off after Kisa. He still insisted on riding beside her.

Sanji lit his cigarette watching his friends go to their horses. He couldn't shake his bad feeling. _I better talk to Luffy. _Sanji headed back to the group to find his captain and ask his lovely historian some questions about the god Ares.

The troop started up again and didn't stop until they were back in Varia's village. Kisa and Luffy went to meet with Nami and the Amazon queens. Robin assisted Chopper in tending to the wounded. Sanji immediately started cooking for the lady warriors. Ussop went to the weapons store to look for something he could use in the next fight. Zoro wandered off by himself. He needed some time to think.

Zoro watched the Amazon village from the forest. He was tired and miserable but wasn't ready just yet to be in that damn tent again. He leaned back against a tree and stared up at the sky. He replayed the battle again in his mind. The Romans weren't so tough _but Ares…_ "That guy," Zoro growled. "Just who the hell does he think he is?"

"The god of war," Aphrodite answered the mortal from behind. The swordsman craned his neck around to look at her. Aphrodite struck a pose and readied for him to fall in love.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro grumbled at the new woman. She wasn't dressed like an Amazon. She was wearing fancy pink pajamas.

Aphrodite blinked at him. "You really are retarded." She sighed and shook her head. "Aphrodite; goddess of love and beauty." She stepped around in front of the man. "Looks like my brother is after your chick ne Zoro?"

"Nani?" Zoro frowned. "How the hell do you know something like that?"

She pointed to herself. "Hello, goddess here. Are you paying attention?"

He wasn't sure about the whole goddess thing but, "Ares is your brother!"

"Twin brother, fraternal of course. I came from the sea…"

Zoro cut the strange woman off. His hand dropped to his sword. "Why is that bastard bothering Kisa ne?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Wow… you really are stupid." She bent closer to the scowling mortal. "Ares is into her because she can kick ass. That turns him on."

_Why that son of a …! _Zoro scrambled to his feet. "Well that's too bad for him. Tell him to ice his balls!"

The goddess laughed and flowers bloomed. "You poor shmuck! You've really got it bad for her don't you?"

"Keh," he hissed through his teeth. "It aint like that."

"Oh yes it is Zoro." Aphrodite smiled deviously. No one can hide their feelings of love from the goddess Aphrodite. Not you and not your warrior woman either."

Zoro startled and assumed the worse. "Shit! Are you saying Kisa's in love with Ares?" he panicked. "No way! She hates him!"

Aphrodite had to take a deep breath. She hadn't dealt with anyone so stupid in at least a hundred years. "She doesn't love Ares."

"Of course not!"

"Well, don't you want to know who your would be girlfriend has got the hots for Zoro?"

Zoro stared at Aphrodite. There was a weird light surrounding her. Not like Ares, this one was bright and warm. "I already know who stole Kisa's heart. Umino Griffith."

"Naw," Aphrodite flapped a hand at Zoro. "He just took her virginity."

He frowned. "Like I need to hear that shit!"

"What? Lighten up Zoro. It was just a sexual experimentation kind of thing."

He brought his hands up over his ears. "Shut up! I'm not listening to you anymore weird bitch! Go shine someplace else. This whole damn island sucks!"

She didn't need his ears. The goddess spoke right into Zoro's head. _You certainly are temperamental._ He startled and jumped back. "Yeah, I can talk in your head. I thought you knew that." She shrugged.

"What do you want?" Zoro lowered his hands. "Did you come here to torment me for your stupid brother ne harpy?"

"I'm not a harpy I'm a goddess." She patted her chest. "God-dess. Understand?"

"What the hell do you want?" Zoro was exasperated. First Griffith and his love ninja crap, now some weird guy that called himself a god that could disappear.

Aphrodite put on her best sympathetic face. "Aww Zoro, take it easy. I want to help you."

"Help me?" he frowned suspiciously. "Why?"

"I guess it isn't obvious. Oh well, whatever." Aphrodite took Zoro's arm and started walking them further away from the Amazon's village. She wasn't particularly fond of women that sweat so much. "Look Zoro, I happen to like it here on this sucky island. I'm worshiped by the masses. I unite people with the power of love every day. It's a great gig and I don't feel like giving it up."

"So then don't."

"I won't have to worry about it if you can keep your girlfriend away from Ares. You see Zoro, for Ares or even me, to leave this island certain conditions have to be met. In this case my brother the god of war has to take a mortal bride. Of course no one would marry Ares if her heart wasn't corrupted… which is why he's doing it to your girl friend."

Zoro stopped short. "What do you mean? What the hell are you saying?"

_Stupid. Way stupider then Joxer. _"Ares can see the darkness in her heart."

"Kisa's a mean bitch, but there's no darkness in her heart," Zoro bickered.

"Darkness is born out of many things and it begets those things. Hate anger fear. Kisa has all of those things inside of her, how can she not right? Her people were slaughtered. What's left of them have been picked off or sold into slavery. And Griffith," She sighed dramatically. "She's scared to death of that guy."

_Scared of… _"Kisa afraid of Griffith? No way."

"She knows what he's capable of. She's afraid Griffith will kill you all."

"Keh! I aint scared of that love ninja!"

"Suit yourself." Aphrodite got them moving again. "But surely Kisa is aware that if she was married to Ares she wouldn't have to worry about Griffith anymore. Ares could make her powerful."

Zoro's hand moved to his sword. This glowing chick was weird but she seemed to be pretty smart about stuff. "Kisa aint gonna marry neither one of them guys."

Aphrodite smiled and clapped her hands together. Happy birds took flight. "Ooh I just knew you'd say that!"

Zoro looked at her sidelong. "What the hell are you so damn happy for?"

"You keep Kisa from marrying Ares, he has to stay here and I can continue to live in the manner in which I am accustomed. Oh, and I'll help you get the girl too."

_What the…? _"Get? You mean Kisa?"

"Duh! You want to be with her don't you?"

"Keh! I never said that."

Again she gestured to herself. "Goddess here. All knowing perfect being."

_Bullshit, there aint no real gods. Certainly not one just for love and peace and that happy shit. _"All knowing ne?"

"Yes!"

"Bullshit."

The goddess sighed growing impatient. She would just have to prove it. "You spent years with Kisa alone on an island. You even had a family, but it wasn't real."

"Deme!" Zoro had enough. He reached for her throat but his hand went right through Aphrodite.

"Goddess!" she waved her hand and the mortal was blown back. He landed on his ass glaring up at her. "Look retard. I'm gonna do you a favor and help you out with your woman."

"Help me? You just hit me!" Zoro never even saw the blow.

She put her hands on her hips. "How _does she_ put up with you?"

"Urasaina witchy glowing bitch!" Zoro got to his knees. "I don't need no help from you. Why would you help me anyway?" _What the fuck is with this crazy island?_

"That's what I do. Aphrodite goddess of love." She rested a hand over the place mortals had their hearts. "I bring lovers together."

Zoro shook his head. "Kisa and I aint lovers. Sorry lady but you've got it all wrong."

The poor fool looked as depressed as he did confused. "I'm never wrong about matters of the heart Zoro. The man that Hyuuga Kisa loves is you."

_Kisa… _his heart skipped a beat. _No, it can't be true. _"We're nakama."

Aphrodite laughed. "You're so in love with her you're willing to fight the god of war."

"Shut up!" Zoro got to his feet. "Of course I'll fight for my nakama."

A hilarious thought struck her. "Don't tell me that you don't even get it yourself? You lust after like a dog…"

"She's a godamn tease!" Zoro immediately defended.

"You can't go a day without getting close enough to _smell _her," Aphrodite went on amused. "And you're insanely jealous of any man that puts his mitts on her."

Zoro was flustered. "She smells good, like fruit or something. I can't help it! She teases me all the time! She came to bed in a loin cloth!" Zoro brought his trembling hands out in front of him. "It took all of my self control…"

He was stupid, but pretty funny too. She enjoyed laughing at the mortal. "Zoro, do you not understand that you feel like this because you're in love with her?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what it's like to be in love ne witch? I've never been there!"

"You're there now buddy boy. Downtown Lovesville, population Roronoa Zoro and Hyuuga Kisa." Aphrodite grinned watching understanding come into the swordsman's eyes. It was amazingly slow. She could actually see it happening. _What a dummy!_

_Love her…I really love Kisa? Well yeah but…she means… _he gawked at Aphrodite. "Holy shit… I'm _in love_ with Kisa!"

"Bingo!" the goddess pointed at Zoro and a bouquet of red roses appeared him his hand. He shrieked startled and dropped the flowers. Aphrodite laughed again. A rainbow appeared overhead.

"Wait a minute. I can't love her, she'll kill me!" Zoro felt his heart pounding in his chest. _Love her? Really love Kisa? Holy shit!_

"Don't worry so much marimo. Kisa's not going to kill you, but I can't guarantee that she won't beat you up." The mortal was in a tizzy. _This is a blast!_

Zoro didn't find this funny at all. He was _really_ in love with Kisa. He had just never thought of what he felt as love before. "This is terrible." He brought a hand up to his temple. It had started to throb.

"No it isn't! It's wonderful. Don't you see? She loves you too!"

"Oh yeah? Then why is she always hitting me and calling me slob and aho? Why is she planning to make baby shinobi with Umino Griffith?"

Aphrodite stepped closer to the swordsman. "Kisa's one of those sweaty mean girls that needs a man stronger then she is."

"Like Griffith?" he sneered the other mans name.

"Or Ares." She stepped behind the mortal and spoke in his ear. "You want to stop my brother from _having his way_ with your woman don't you Zoro?"

Zoro wanted to stop _everyone_ that wasn't him from having their way with Kisa. He snapped his head around and looked at he goddess. "I'll kill that bastard."

"You can't kill him, he is a god. You can do something about Kisa though. Make sure she tells Ares no."

"She already decided not to have anything to do with that guy."

"She won't keep saying no if he gets to her again. Ares is pretty convincing. He can manipulate humans easily feeding their dark emotions."

He stared at the goddess. "So I gotta keep that guy away from her."

Aphrodite nodded. "Shadow her Zoro and while you're at it, nothing counters hate like love. Remind her of who she really is; keep her grounded in reality. If you don't, you'll lose the Kisa that you love."

Zoro swallowed hard. This was a lot to take in all at once. "I won't lose Kisa to nobody not even herself."

"I'll count on you then Zoro." Aphrodite vanished in a burst of golden light.

_I have to protect Kisa. _Zoro started back toward Varia's tent. _I won't let her out of my sight again. I won't let that freaky bastard have another chance to do his brainwashing bullshit. _Zoro stayed true to his word. He stayed at Kisa's side until the end.

Nami had been busy planning out the next battle with the Amazon queens. They had selected the perfect valley to attack Yunalesca's army. It was about a day's ride from the village and Yunalesca's army would be marching through there any time now. Fresh troops and those that could still fight headed out for the valley after a decent nights sleep. Nami went with them this time and the Strawhat Pirates stayed close to each other. Zoro didn't let Kisa out of his sight. Not long after they made camp near the plotted valley scouts spotted Yunalesca coming. The Amazon army lay in wait and readied to attack.

Kisa stayed close to Varia and Alti as the amazons attacked the soldiers flooding into the valley. Alti spotted Yunalesca and tried to fight her way to her with her queen in tow. Kisa followed Varia with Zoro at her side. With her sai broken Kisa had opted for fighting with two swords instead. Ussop and Nami both used their weapons to create confusion, Sanji and Chopper stayed close to Nami and Robin. Luffy moved in with the frontline charge. Yunalesca's army was bigger and wide awake, but there were more amazons fighting in this battle and they had the pirates on their side.

It got harder to keep up with Varia as Kisa and Zoro took out masses of charging troops. The sunny day was filled with war cries, death cries and the sounds of clashing steel. The pirate partners fought their way closer to Varia as the queen and Alti closed in on Yunalesca. It took some time and many were slaughtered in their wake. As the battle raged on it swung in the Amazon's favor. Varia made her way to Yunalesca and the two warrior women battled to the death. In the end it was Varia that was victorious.

Taking out the commander is a lot like cutting the head off the snake. Some of the men threw down their weapons and fled, others fought to the death. Before the sun began to set, the amazons had won the day. The amazons worked their way through the battlefield sacking what they could and finishing off the mortally wounded. Kisa trailed behind Alti with Zoro somewhere off to her left.

"So how about it Kisa, have you thought over my offer?" Ares sent his voice into the battle ravaged woman's head.

Kisa stopped and looked around. _Ares… where is he?_

"You sure killed a lot of people today my little shinobi. You're quite bloodthirsty."

Instinctively Kisa drew a sword. "Ares," she growled.

Zoro looked at Kisa from the corner of his eye. Something seemed off. "Oi Kisa, you see something?" He started her way.

Ares appeared behind Kisa in a flash of dark light. "I'm in need of a new commander now that you and these bitches have taken out my pets. I want you."

Kisa whirled around to face Ares and jumped back before he could touch her. "I will never serve a monster like you!"

_Shit that's Ares! _"Kisa!" Zoro broke into a jog reaching for his swords.

Ares narrowed his eyes at Kisa. _It's those friends of hers. They've quelled the hate and fear in her heart damnit. _It was too bad really, the shinobi was a hottie. "Sorry to hear that." Ares raised a hand and aimed it at his unwilling beauty.

It felt like he was running in slow motion. Ares and Kisa appeared to be having some kind of stand off. "Oi you bastard get the hell away from her!"

"If I can't have your loyalty then I will have your soul." Ares let the blast fly. The woman couldn't dodge it and it hit her dead on. For a moment she was enveloped in a bright light that caught the attention of many of the amazons as well as the pirates Kisa had come here with. _Too late fools. _Ares ripped her soul from her body and Kisa fell over lifeless. With her soul in the palm of his hand Ares vanished.

"Kisa!" Zoro screamed watching her hit the ground. He dashed the rest of the way to her and rolled her over onto her back. "Kisa oi! Can you here me?" he pressed his ear to her chest to check her heartbeat. Zoro froze hearing nothing. He sat up wide eyed staring at her. _No…no it can't be… _"Chopper!"

Their nakama weren't far and they followed Alti to Zoro and Kisa. "Ka swan!" Sanji saw her unconscious on the ground. He lifted his eyes to Zoro. Sanji's blood ran cold; the swordsman was on the verge of tears.

"Her hearts not beating!" Zoro hollered to Chopper as the reindeer hurried over. "Do something god damnit!"

Chopper hurried to Kisa, Nami rushed to assist. Zoro stepped back with the others watching as Chopper transformed and began CPR. Alti stood watching for a moment and then she shook her head. "It's futile. Ares has taken her soul. You cannot revive the body without the soul."

Zoro was on the verge of panic. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Chopper kept at his patient but he was listening to what the Amazon said. "I mean that she will not revive without a soul in her body. Ares took her soul so that she could not be saved by our hands. He didn't just stab her, he took her immortal soul! You can do nothing for sister Kisa without her soul!"

As he stood his shaking hands balled into fists. _Can't do anything… Ares took her soul… _Zoro erupted as the first angry tears leaked from his eyes. "Ares! Ares you bastard give it back! Give Kisa her soul back right now you son of a bitch!"

Luffy looked up from Chopper and Kisa to Zoro. _This isn't supposed to happen. My nakama aren't supposed to die! _"Ares! Give her back or I'll kick your ass!"

Sanji didn't think yelling was going to get them anywhere. He looked at the Amazon. "Is there some way to get Ka swans soul back from that bastard?"

Zoro was a step ahead of Sanji. If Ares wasn't going to listen to him he had an idea who might. "Aphrodite!" he wasn't even aware that he was crying now. "Oi Aphrodite! Get your ass down here and help me godamnit!"

Sanji opened his mouth to tell Zoro to hush up for a minute but no words came. There was a flash of golden light and suddenly a beautiful radiant woman was standing beside marimo. Just looking at her eased the pain in Sanji's heart. _Goddess Aphrodite… can she help Ka swan. Oh please goddess save my beautiful Ka swan!_

"Calm down Zoro, I'm here." Aphrodite looked from Kisa's lifeless body to Zoro. All of his nakama except for the reindeer were looking at her. All of them were teary eyed.

"Fix her," Zoro insisted stepping to Aphrodite. "Fix Kisa right now!"

The goddess frowned. "What do you want me to do? She's mostly dead."

"Mostly?" Nami asked hopefully. "Ka chan can still be saved?"

"Sure but not that way," she rested a hand on Chopper's shoulder. "You can stop beating on the body anytime now."

"Deme," Zoro growled. "Just tell me how to save her!"

The deer stopped and returned to his normal form. Aphrodite looked at Kisa's eager and hurting fiends. "Look, Kisa's soul has been taken to Tarturus."

"Where is it?" Luffy hurriedly asked.

The goddess raised a hand. "It's the underworld. Right now Kisa is atoning for her sins in hell."

It was almost more then Zoro could bear. Not only was Kisa _mostly _dead but her soul was in hell. _I have to do something. I have to save her!_

Luffy looked the goddess in the eye. "So all we gotta do then is go to hell and get Ka chan's soul back right?"

All eyes went to Luffy. Ussop sighed in awe. "Luffy…"

Aphrodite straightened. "You would willingly go into hell to save your friend?"

"You're damn right we will!" Zoro answered for them. His nakama nodded their agreement.

The goddess smiled. There was a lot of love here. _Good, they'll need it. _"Alright, I'll help you then, but I want you to listen to me very carefully." She had their attention so first she addressed the woman on her knees beside Kisa's body. "Someone is going to have to take care of her body. Treat it like a coma patient I guess."

"Chopper and I can do that," Nami insisted. Her eyes still stung with tears. _I don't want to lose my friend…_

"I'll take care of Ka chan," Chopper said between sniffles.

Aphrodite nodded and shifted her attention to the others standing in a bunch. Zoro and Luffy were at the head of the pack. _Her love and her captain, how appropriate. _"I can take you to the gates of Tarturus but let me warn you first. There are countless souls roaming in torment there. It is such a sight of despair it may drain you of your will to live and finding one amongst the thousands will not be easy. The gates are guarded by a three headed hydra with a taste for living flesh and the gate itself is stronger then steel."

Zoro wasn't afraid or intimidated in the slightest. "I've cut through steel before."

"And we've taken out sea kings," Sanji added lighting up a cigarette with a hand that shook ever so slightly. _Ka swan, we can save her. We have to!_

Luffy nodded. "We aren't afraid to fight for our nakama, especially Zoro. Ka chan is his partner. He can find her I know he can."

_Does the captain know their in love?_ Aphrodite snooped through Luffy's mind a little. His thoughts were simplistic yet clear. He honestly believed Zoro would save Kisa. "Alright, you've convinced me." Aphrodite held out her hand. There was a flash of light and then she was holding a very special and very old oil lamp. "You'll need this to transport her soul back to her body."

Zoro reached out and took the thing that looked like a genie lamp. "So we just find her and put her soul in here."

"It doesn't work that way. Kisa must want to come with you. Like I said, she's in hell. She may not even be able to see you through her torment."

Zoro swallowed the lump in his throat and tightened his grip on the lamp. "She'll see me. She has to. I'm not leaving there without her."

"We're not leaving there without her," Luffy stepped up beside Zoro.

It felt like his heart was broken. Zoro took a deep breath noticing for the first time that his cheeks were wet with tears. _I can't accept your death Kisa. It shouldn't have ended like this. I'm going to make it right. I'll bring you back or I won't go on living without you. Either way, we'll be together again soon. _

Aphrodite looked over the Strawhat Pirates. "Okay then, who is going to hell?"

Sanji, Robin and Ussop all moved to join Luffy and Zoro. "We all are," Luffy replied.

The goddess nodded. "Are you ready then?"

Luffy looked back at Nami. His navigator was still crying. "Nami, take good care of Ka chan. We'll meet you back in Varia's village with Kisa's soul." Nami nodded and Luffy looked back at the goddess. "Okay, let's go."

"Yeah," Zoro had stopped crying but his eyes still stung. "Let's go get Kisa back."

The goddess waved her hand. Nami and Chopper saw her and the others disappear in a flash of golden light. As soon as the others were gone Chopper burst into a fresh round of anguished sobs. "It's alright Chopper," Nami sniffed back her tears. "They can do it. They'll rescue her soul and Ka chan will come back to us." With all of her heart Nami wanted to believe in her friends; so she did.


End file.
